Sins of a Goddess
by Mallow64
Summary: This is a story of a Goddess who was afraid of losing it all, a Goddess who thought she had it all and a special mortal that could change it all.
1. My love everlasting

Sins of a Goddess  
  
Finding time to write is never easy especially when you are lazy; doing it when you've been struck with the flu is just downright impossible. Well Mallow's back to write another Oh My Goddess fic but this one's gonna be a little different then my other two. For one it's going to be longer but it's going to star more of another of my favorite characters, Peorth. I've always liked Peorth (she's always been ranked up there almost as high as Belldandy) and I wondered what would happen if she had her "chance" with Keiichi well I think this story would probably be a possible scenario. Don't get me wrong though I do still love the Belldandy/Keiichi coupling the best.  
  
I don't own Oh My Goddess it belongs to Kosuke Fujishima and if I did own it I'd probably be a rich man. ________________________________________________________________________ Prologue  
  
Humans.  
  
They are funny creatures aren't they?  
  
Long ago the very first Almighty created a creature that would be "modelled after the gods". He created a being that had no special advantage over the other animals, it had no extra claws or wings or fins but it did have one extra advantage. It's own intelligence; humans would be the only creatures on earth that could have thoughts that would rival the gods. They were left alone to carve their own destinies but somewhere the gods would always be watching them.  
  
Where has that path taken them? True they have invented many glorious things but it all has come with a price. They have damaged their own earth and sometimes even permanently destroy places that mother earth took years to create in just a few minutes. They lie and cheat each other due to their personal corruption. Finally they are enjoying the taking of another life. It pains my heart to see how one can take another life and not even feel the slightest bit remorseful about it, what's worse is that several claim they can justify they own bloodshed in the name of their gods.  
  
Slowly over the years the gods have turned their backs on their own creation don't blame them either, what they have become breaks my heart to the point I almost turned my back on them too.  
  
Then I remember him.  
  
I could never forget him and I'll never will, he is the light shining in the darkness and every time I look at him I realize that all humans can't be that bad. He has given me a sense of belief that there is hope for these creatures and as long as he continues to live I'll always watch over him but I can never be with him.  
  
Sadly his heart already belongs to someone else and I cannot interfere with that so as long as he is happy I'll be happy for him, but still it's nice to dream of what our lives could have been like if he had chosen me.  
  
Keiichi my love, what would have things been like? 


	2. Tragedy strikes

Sins of a Goddess  
  
Here is the real start to this story oh and if you did not know who the speaker in the prologue was, maybe you shouldn't be reading this story. Well maybe not stop reading but still read anyway and just figure out who the speaker was.  
  
I don't own Oh My Goddess it belongs to Kosuke Fujishima and if I did own it I'd probably be a rich man. ________________________________________________________________________ Present Day: It Begins  
  
You doomed her fate.  
  
You couldn't resist your personal temptation and now you have doomed her fate.  
  
Suddenly he could hear her screams.  
  
Keiichi Morisato woke up with a start panting in a cold sweat, what did that nightmare mean?  
  
???: Keiichi? Is something wrong?  
  
A gentle voice spoke out to him worried if anything was wrong with him that she should know, Keiichi could feel her hand stroking his cheek; he was able to find the courage to assure that everything was fine. The events from last night racing through the mortal's mind, what had started from something so innocent as Belldandy serving tea, turned into a small discussion about their relationship, which led into a sweet kiss that lead into a night of passionate love-making, yes he had finally taken that step with the woman he loved. He was lucky that Urd and Skuld were away attending a situation at Yggdrasil so that he did not have to worry about them but with his luck there just had to be something else to fear.  
  
Belldandy: are you sure everything is okay? You look.  
  
Keiichi: Belldandy, is there such a thing as fate? Are mortals destined to go down a path made for us being unable to change it?  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi, why are you asking this?  
  
Keiichi only held on to her tighter  
  
Keiichi: I don't know, Belldandy I just can't explain.what we did last night it's.  
  
Belldandy: why? Did you not enjoy last night?  
  
Keiichi: yes, I mean NO!!!!! I mean I'm really glad we finally took that step but, I don't know I feel that no matter what I do, something terrible is going to happen and I'm afraid  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi.to answer your question, I believe there isn't. The Almighty created humans with the intention of shaping their own futures, Keiichi you and only you can shape your future and only your decisions can influence whether or not something bad will happen, Keiichi never be afraid and things will be fine  
  
Keiichi: Belldandy.if there's anything I can say about my future is that I want you to be part of it  
  
Belldandy: Then Keiichi if that is what you desire then I will stay by your side, I want you to be part of my future too  
  
Keiichi blushed faintly and probably would have spent the rest of the day in bed with the woman he loved but decided there were things to be done especially after what he was planning, so the mortal got up, dressed and started his day. Belldandy got up, materialized some clothes on and began her day as well. ________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile in Heaven, we see Goddess First Class Peorth enjoying one of her few moments off.  
  
Peorth: he loves me.he loves me not.  
  
Tugging on rose petals it seems  
  
Peorth: he loves me.he loves me not.he loves me.he loves me not.he LOVE ME!!!!  
  
Peorth expression brightened up and then it soured, Peorth sighed  
  
Peorth: Se la Vi.but it will never happen, Keiichi will never see me the same way he sees Belldandy. ARGH!!! Why am I still even brooding over this??!!! Keiichi is just an average mortal there will be many like him.well actually a guy like Keiichi seems like such a one of a kind, sigh.AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! I'm doing it again!!!! Maybe if I just don't think about Keiichi, like I am the head analyst of Yggdrasil and I'm a goddess first class..yep I pretty much got it all...  
  
Just then the the air began to felt cold causing Peorth to shiver, it almost felt like someone was watching her but there couldn't be she would be able to sense it right? However a chilling voice confirmed her suspicions.  
  
Voice: Do you? Do you really?  
  
Peorth: w-who's there? Show yourself  
  
Voice: Poor child, you claim you have everything and yet you know it in your heart that you lack the one thing that will make your heart complete  
  
Peorth: I'm warning you!!!! As Goddess First Class.  
  
Voice: just hear me out; after all was there any harm with just words?  
  
Peorth: make it quick and then go  
  
Voice: you want him don't you? Deny it as much as you like you know how much you want him, how much you want to hold him, to feel his.  
  
Peorth: I GET THE IDEA!!!!! Why are you telling me this?  
  
Voice: I can get him for you.he'll be yours and only yours forever  
  
Peorth: really? I don't see that possible especially when his heart already belongs to Belldandy  
  
Voice: you should know more then anyone else no one can own the heart, Keiichi loves Belldandy because he chooses to love her, Keiichi could love you just as equally if the right strings were pulled  
  
Peorth: well you can forget it, I may like Keiichi but Belldandy's my friend too and I refuse to stoop so low that I'll steal someone so important from her  
  
Voice: you claim that now.but when the time comes will you really be as strong as you claim?  
  
The chill disappeared as the haunting voice did, Peorth shook her head a bit  
  
Peorth: that was bizarre.I must be working too hard, yeah that's it the overwork must be causing me to start hearing voices in my head  
  
???: Miss Peorth!!!!  
  
Peorth: see it's happening again  
  
???: MISS PEORTH!!!!!!  
  
Peorth: huh?  
  
Peorth turned and this time it was a young goddess third class yelling at her  
  
Peorth: yes what is it?  
  
Goddess: The Almighty is asking for your presence there appears to be an emergency  
  
Peorth: oh??!! Then I'm on my way ________________________________________________________________________ In Heaven's meeting room, the many gods and goddesses that were in an uproar. A very high and no doubt dangerous energy signature had been detected. Everyone was questioning what it.  
  
Peorth: what can it be?  
  
Urd: don't know but whatever it is, it's definitely humanoid of some sort  
  
Peorth: Urd? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Keiichi and Belldandy?  
  
Urd: woah easy there, the kid and me were called to help repair the damages from the last "incident" don't worry the two love birds are safe and sound back home  
  
Peorth: that's what I'm afraid of.this thing is no doubt going to target earth  
  
Urd: huh? But why? What would it achieve by doing that? Wouldn't it make more sense if it attacked Yggdrasil or something?  
  
Peorth: I don't know.call it a feeling  
  
Urd: you've definitely been working too hard Peorth  
  
However before Peorth could speak, the Almighty spoke.  
  
Almighty: I know what this high energy is.and I regretfully announce that it is back  
  
Peorth: back? What is back?  
  
Almighty: a creature created by humanity, which wants to destroy humans  
  
The gods fell silence by this news no one could believe this.  
  
Urd: Almighty, what is it exactly?  
  
Almighty: humans as you know are far from innocent.every time they cause pain and harm on each other they create their own destruction, this is a monster created from all the sins humans have inflicted on themselves you might say this is humanity's own punishment. Normally we would let the creature attack Earth  
  
Urd: WHAT?!! But Almighty you can't let such an evil creature on earth, many would die both the good as well as the bad Almighty: Urd I understand how you feel with your sister on Earth, but humanity's own retribution has arrived they had their chance to correct their ways but failed to do so, it pains me as well to see many die.  
  
Urd: then you believe that humans should be spared too  
  
Almighty: yes but once the creature has started with its program of destruction it will not stop for anything and I am afraid that if anyone tries to stop it will also sacrifice their own life in the process, tell me are humans really that loved that someone is willing to sacrifice their own life?  
  
The room fell silent; many of the gods and goddess already believed that humans were not worth saving resulting that no one wanted to do so except for that small handful.  
  
Urd: fine then.  
  
Peorth: I'll go, Almighty  
  
Urd: huh? Peorth?  
  
Peorth: I know you Urd, you would choose to go on this suicide mission not just for the human's sake but you know that Belldandy would never leave Keiichi's side for anything. You are doing this for her aren't you?  
  
Urd:..that and I know that Belldandy would try and sacrifice herself if it came to it, my sister loves all humans, she just simply loves Keiichi most of all  
  
Peorth: believe me, I know how she feels  
  
Urd: what was that?  
  
Peorth: oh nothing.  
  
Urd: but tell me why are you doing this?  
  
Peorth: I realize that I have nothing to lose.  
  
Urd: but.  
  
Peorth: what are you going to tell me Urd? That I do? You at least have a family, people who truly care about you.all I have is this job and it wasn't until now that I realized that I feel so empty, I want to have the same things Belldandy have and yet I can't bring myself to feel the slightest bit jealous.tell me Urd, is that normal?  
  
Urd: Belldandy always had that effect on people, Peorth you claim that no one will miss you're well you're wrong, there will be many who will miss you, I can think of several myself  
  
Peorth: Urd, thank you  
  
Almighty: Peorth, is this decision of yours final?  
  
Peorth: yes Almighty, I will combat this creature and if I have to sacrifice my life  
  
Almighty: I regret to hear this, but Peorth if this is the path you choose to go then I will not stop you  
  
Peorth: yes Almighty  
  
Peorth turned and left  
  
Peorth: well Urd say au revoir for the kid for me  
  
Urd: I still can't believe that you are doing this Peorth  
  
Peorth: oh come on Urd don't make this harder then it has to be, besides there still are a few people I have to say goodbye to. ________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile back on Earth at the temple.we see Peorth make an entrance from the same camera that she entered from when she was first summoned by Keiichi. She got up and tried to look for the mortal not realizng that Belldandy was behind her.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi? Keiichi are you here?  
  
Belldandy: Peorth is that you?  
  
Peorth: EEK!!!! Oh it's just Bell, don't do that.  
  
Belldandy: oh sorry  
  
Peorth: Belldandy, is Keiichi home?  
  
Belldandy: no he left awhile ago would you like to wait until he returns  
  
Peorth: no I can't, I came here so I can say goodbye  
  
Belldandy: goodbye?  
  
Peorth: well it started like this Bell.  
  
After Peorth had finished her story to Belldandy  
  
Peorth: so I came here to tell you and Keiichi goodbye  
  
Belldandy: no.it can't be.Peorth tell me that you don't mean this  
  
Peorth: I'm sorry Bell  
  
Belldandy: Peorth why do you view your life so expendable?  
  
Peorth: you of all people tell me this Bell? My life is worthless compared to yours, Bell you have touched the lives of so many Bell and found someone to call your own, what have I achieved? I work in heaven making sure that all the natural balances are in place and then I found out I'm powerless to stop it anyway leaving you to save the world, no I want to actually do something for humanity.instead of just hiding behind my rank  
  
Belldandy: Peorth.  
  
Peorth: besides, there is someone that I want to protect as well, don't you know what it's like wanting to protect someone?  
  
Belldandy: yes I know what you mean  
  
Peorth: then Bell I could use your help, help me release my sealed powers I'm going to need all the help I'm going to get for my upcoming battle  
  
Belldandy:.Peorth I would be honoured to help you  
  
Peorth: thank you, Belldandy  
  
The two goddesses headed outside where they both proceed to create a power unsealing mandala. However during the process Peorth couldn't help but wonder if Belldandy had an ulterior motive but she quickly threw caution to the wind. Soon the unsealing mandala was finished.  
  
Belldandy: it is finished now all you need to do is to use it  
  
Peorth: yeah  
  
Peorth stepped inside but then noticed something was wrong, the design was slightly off in fact the mandala wasn't designed for unsealing one's powers it was designed for.  
  
Belldandy: barrier up  
  
Peorth: NO!!!  
  
It was a trapping circle and Peorth was now stuck in it.  
  
Peorth: Bell, why??!! I don't have time for this  
  
Belldandy: forgive me for deceiving you but.Peorth I just can't let you sacrifice your life needlessly, you have touched more lives then you think  
  
Peorth: I should have known you're going to sacrifice YOUR life aren't you?  
  
Belldandy:.  
  
Peorth: Bell, what about Keiichi? If he found out what you are doing he'll be heart broken, Bell!!!! He gave his heart to you, are you just going to selfishly throw that away?  
  
Belldandy: no, I'm not going to be sacrificing my life, I just know that if I go I will survive.my love for Keiichi has taken me this far and I know it will keep me strong  
  
Peorth: have you heard yourself, Bell? It all sounds good but you know what is going to happen, please Bell don't do this  
  
Belldandy: Peorth, as long as I am alive I'll do whatever in my power to protect him.Keiichi is my everything, I'm not just going to sit idly by knowing that I can do something to save him  
  
Peorth: Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy: Peorth, I know I can trust you with my request. Please Peorth tell him that I will come back to him and please Peorth while I'm gone look after him for me  
  
Peorth: Bell, I don't know if I can do that.if I tell him that I might as well be lying to him and I.  
  
Belldandy: please Peorth on your honor as a Goddess First Class and my friend please tell Keiichi what I have told you.  
  
Belldandy then chanted some inaudible words and revealed the real power unsealing mandala, Bell stepped in its centre.  
  
Belldandy: I know that I will come back to him.as long as he always needs me, O Holy Power within me come forth I summon thee!!!!  
  
There is a flash of blinding lights and Bell has changed a bit, her power has been unsealed, she turns to Peorth for the last time.  
  
Belldandy: Peorth, tell him.  
  
Peorth: NO BELL!!!!  
  
But it was too late, Belldandy had already taken off and was gone to face the menace that threatened earth where she was prepared to fight a valiant battle. ________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, Keiichi Morisato had meant what he said earlier to his love. Whatever the future brought he wanted Belldandy to be with him, he wanted to be at her side no matter what, more importantly he wanted to be her life partner (well as far as a mortal can go with a goddess in terms of a life). After he was done his job with Chihiro, Keiichi headed to a particular place. It was the same ring store that he went to on that faithful Christmas day to buy that special ring for Belldandy. Now Keiichi would be buying another ring but this one would be more shiner, more valuable (and also unfortunately more expensive) but Keiichi didn't seem to mind he felt like he was on Cloud 9. He had been saving a lot for this moment and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
Keiichi: excuse me miss?  
  
Clerk: yes?  
  
Keiichi: how much for this ring?  
  
Clerk: that one? That one is a really special one, you must really care about the girl a lot if you want to get that one, are you sure you can afford it?  
  
Keiichi: yes I'm pretty sure  
  
Clerk: this girl of yours is really lucky I wish my boyfriend would get something like this  
  
Keiichi: yes she is really special I would get her the world if she so desired it  
  
Clerk: she must be a goddess of a woman  
  
Keiichi chuckled at the little joke, paid for the ring, got back his change, which were just a few coins and left. He headed for his BMW, got on and was about to drive off until a pain struck him. It was a sharp, fiery pain that hit his chest. Keiichi clutched his chest in agonizing pain, what was going on? Why was he feeling this way? Then the answer hit him.  
  
Keiichi: (no not her!!! Out of everyone in this world why did it have to be her??!!!)  
  
Keiichi's chest was now hurting even more as he remembered his dream from last night, the night where he had gotten intimate with her:  
  
"You Doomed Her Fate"  
  
Keiichi almost couldn't bear the pain in his heart any longer, was he the reason something happened to Belldandy? Keiichi dropped everything as he slipped off his motorcycle, he managed with a lot of difficulty managed to get to his knees and screamed one thing not caring if anyone saw him or not.  
  
Keiichi: BELLLLLLLLDANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
The tears kept streaming down his face and they didn't seem to stop falling. ________________________________________________________________________ Two years later.  
  
It has been two years since that day, since Belldandy bravely sacrificed her life to save not just me but the human race that she so deeply loves. So many things have changed and so have I.I feel like a different person it feels so weird but it's true. I have moved on with my life and I have chosen someone else but there hasn't been one moment that I have not thought of you. Bell I wish you can see the person I have chosen, she really was there for me when I really needed it, during all those cold and lonely moments when I thought I didn't need anyone but really did. Bell, I know you would have approved this match.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, are you going to stay outside? You might catch god knows what  
  
Keiichi: coming dear.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, Belldandy is always watching you and I know she wants nothing more but your happiness  
  
Keiichi: Peorth.thank you  
  
Peorth: for what?  
  
Keiichi: for being there  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, my dear husband I promised I'll take care of you until the end and I will, remember this Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: I'm so lucky that I have a goddess watching me  
  
And so Keiichi stepped inside with his wife Peorth to enjoy their lives together.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ The story is far from over, you probably are wondering how Keiichi decided to hook up with Peorth or if Belldandy is really alive. Answers will all be explained through the progression of this story, you see I've decided to try a different format for this story, one chapter will be dedicated in telling the events in the present, the following chapter will be used in telling events of the past, the chapter after that will talk about the present again and the next will talk about the past and so on and so forth, confused? I hope not but if you are just try and follow along.  
  
Watch out for the next chapter where we'll learn a little bit of the past, find out how Keiichi coped without Belldandy, how Peorth decided to follow her promise or did she? And Belldandy? Is she really gone? All this and more in the next chapter of Sins of a Goddess. 


	3. The Start of the Odd Couple

Sins of a Goddess  
  
Okay before I confuse anyone who's going to read this and think, huh? Did I miss something or did everyone went back in time? And now the first chapter is really the second chapter and the second chapter is really the first chapter, AAAAAHHHHH I must be in some sort of time warp!!!!!  
  
No you see the format of the story goes like this, one chapter talks about the present while the next talks about the past and so on and so forth until the story is over, got it? Well if you don't just read and maybe it won't be so confusing  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 Years Ago: The start of the Odd Couple  
  
It has been at least a week already after the tragedy, Belldandy taking the place of Peorth has destroyed whatever that was threatening the earth. Unfortunately the cost was a high one, in doing so Belldandy has disappeared presumed dead. All of Heaven mourns this loss but sadly they have to continue life as if it never happened. However today is going to be the start of something wonderful.  
  
Skuld: so how is he doing, Urd?  
  
Urd: not so well, he doesn't want to see or speak to anyone all he does is drink booze and stare out the window all day, I've seen the look in his eyes he's dead inside, all we can do is pray that he'll snap out of it  
  
Skuld: well, this is all his fault!!!!  
  
Urd: Skuld!!! You don't mean that and you know it  
  
Skuld: yes I do!!!! It was because of him, Belldandy chose to sacrifice herself!!!! She wouldn't have done that if it weren't for him!!!!  
  
Urd: SKULD!!! You know Belldandy, even if she had not met him...she would have still done it, Belldandy loves the earth and would do anything to see no harm come to it, Keiichi was just an even bigger incentive to protect it even more  
  
Skuld: you're right...it's just that sniff...I miss Belldandy  
  
Skuld began to break out in tears despite her fighting it and Urd couldn't help but give her a hug  
  
Urd: there there, I miss her too...we shouldn't be sad for long Belldandy wouldn't have wanted us to  
  
Peorth then walked by the goddess  
  
Peorth: Skuld, Urd how goes the diagnostics?  
  
Skuld:...  
  
Saying nothing, Skuld left in a huff  
  
Peorth: let me guess, she's still mad with me  
  
Urd: she did blame you for letting Belldandy do what she did  
  
Peorth: and she's right, it was my fault, I could have...  
  
Urd: enough! I'm tired of hearing whom should blame whom, Skuld will get over it, she knows in her heart that its no one's fault  
  
Peorth: it's more then just that Urd, it's what she told me before she left, Urd I've been thinking these past few days  
  
Urd: about what?  
  
Peorth continued as if she didn't hear Urd  
  
Peorth: and I've decided to do it  
  
Peorth then got up and left  
  
Urd: do what?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later at another gathering of the gods  
  
Skuld: so what's this all about?  
  
Urd: who knows? All I can gather is Peorth has something to say  
  
Skuld:...  
  
Urd: Skuld, I'll never get you  
  
The Almighty broke the silence as he spoke  
  
Almighty: you may all be wondering why you have been gathered here, well Head Administrator of Yggdrasil, Peorth has something she wishes to address  
  
Peorth turned to everyone and kneeled before everyone  
  
Peorth: thank you all for coming, as you know what has happened these past few days, it has been hard for everyone but we must continue to live, I have chosen to fulfil a promise to a friend but this promise prevents me from doing my duties therefore I Peorth of the Roses hereby resign as Head of Yggdrasil  
  
There was much talking among the gods, was Peorth serious?  
  
Skuld: WHAT??!! So she's just giving up just like that?  
  
Urd: don't feel sorry for her Skuld, feel sorry for the sucker that she has chosen to succeed her  
  
Almighty: I see, have you chosen a successor Peorth?  
  
Peorth: yes I have, I have chosen Urd  
  
All the gods/ess: WHAT??!!!  
  
Urd: HUH?!!!  
  
Skuld: so how does this feel, sucker?  
  
Urd: shut up kid, Peorth are you sure? Me?  
  
Peorth: and why not you?  
  
Random God: She's only a Goddess second Class, she is not qualified for this important role  
  
Urd: Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrr  
  
Peorth: please I have already thought this through and will not change my mind  
  
Urd: Peorth, I don't know what to say  
  
Peorth: say you'll take the job and that you're honoured  
  
Urd: I don't know, I would have to be giving up a lot of independence to this  
  
Almighty: I say it's a wonderful idea, Urd if you can do this job I see your promotion to Goddess First Class at hand  
  
Peorth leaned over and whispered to Urd  
  
Peorth: and don't worry about free time, there are a lot of people there who will cover for you, all you need to do is ask  
  
Urd: if that's the case, then I'll do it!!!!  
  
Almighty: then it's settled, Peorth are you ready?  
  
Peorth: I am Almighty, I've never been more ready in my entire life  
  
Almighty: however there is one obstacle you must overcome  
  
Peorth: and that is?  
  
Almighty: you cannot stay with the mortal for a long time, the only thing that will allow you to stay with him forever is a contract and the only way to do that is if he wishes for your company, therefore I rule you have three days to convince him that he wants you at his side just like Belldandy and during that time you cannot tell him your true intentions, if you succeed than you can stay on earth to do whatever he pleases, however if he does not want you, you are to report back to Heaven and you'll never see him again, do you understand Peorth?  
  
Peorth: I do Almighty  
  
Almighty: then I will pray for your success  
  
Peorth: thank you Almighty  
  
Peorth then turned and left, all the other gods started heading back to their work, Skuld was still a little sceptical.  
  
Skuld: Peorth, you better not try anything to hurt Keiichi  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peorth wasted no time to get to earth, she teleported in through the camera and couldn't help but winced her nose the place stank.  
  
Peorth: gross, Keiichi? Hello?  
  
Getting no response, Peorth searced the temple a bit and found Keiichi sitting in his room holding a half emptied bottle of sake, staring out the window periodically taking a sip. His clothes were a mess and his eyes looked red from the lack of sleep and most likely crying but still he sat there as if he hadn't heard Peorth.  
  
Peorth: hello Keiichi, it is I Peorth  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Peorth: Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Peorth: I said I was here  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI!!!!!!  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Peorth:...  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Peorth:...  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Peorth:...  
  
Keiichi then got up and turned to face Peorth  
  
Peorth: finally you have noticed moi  
  
Keiichi: no I'm out of booze, I was going to go get more  
  
Peorth slapped her forehead, this was going to be a lot harder then it looked  
  
Peorth: well I'm not going to let you get any until you at least talk to me  
  
Keiichi: sigh...fine, what do you want Peorth?  
  
Peorth was taken back by Keiichi's new cold attitude by still persisted  
  
Peorth: I have come to heaven to...  
  
Keiichi: oh and let me guess erase my memories right? Take the very last pleasant thing out of my life Heaven makes me sick  
  
Peorth: no to keep you company  
  
Keiichi: well I don't need you I don't need anyone  
  
Peorth: listen Keiichi I can't stay long  
  
Keiichi: so why don't you just go?  
  
Peorth: and for the next three days I'm going to be your roommate whether you like it or not  
  
Keiichi: fine, just as long as you're quiet  
  
Keiichi walked past her and headed for the kitchen, Peorth's eyes felt like watering what had happened to the kind sweet Keiichi that everyone loved?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Day 1  
  
Peorth followed Keiichi to the kitchen, who was helping himself to another bottle of sake, he took a quick swig and staggered back, Peorth stopped him.  
  
Peorth: please Keiichi, the world and Heavens not out to get you, you know that  
  
Keiichi: then why did they take her from me?  
  
Peorth: excuse me?  
  
Keiichi: don't act like you don't know, Belldandy she's never coming back is she?  
  
Peorth: I know, that's why I'm here to help ease your pain  
  
Keiichi: well I will live with this pain thank you very much  
  
Peorth: but why?  
  
Keiichi: because I doomed her fate...oh why am I even talking to you??!!  
  
Peorth: because you know that maybe if you shared your feeling maybe you'll feel better?  
  
Keiichi: the one person I wanted to share my feelings is gone, never coming back!!!!  
  
Peorth: and are you just going to give up on life like that??!!!  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Keiichi seemed to hit his quiet mode again and staggered back to his room, Peorth sighed how could she help him with his pain if he didn't want to share it? A few hours later, Peorth tried futilely to get Keiichi to even acknowledge her but to no avail, the new Keiichi only seemed to care about drinking, it wasn't long though he passed out and was fast asleep, it seemed that even Keiichi's heavy drinking he still couldn't hold his liquor that well. Peorth brought him to his room and tucked him in and later she too fell asleep (well goddess still need rest don't they?). Later after she had woken up, it was getting pretty late...  
  
Peorth: sigh the first day is almost over and the only thing he seems he wants to do is drink more then Urd does  
  
Peorth contemplated over this, maybe it would be better if she just left him alone like he said but no she was compelled to stay she wasn't going to leave Keiichi in his time of need. She decided to go check on him, she entered his room and noticed that he was gone he had obviously woken up before her and had left, after a quick scan revealed he was no longer in the temple. Peorth sighed again where had he gone?  
  
Peorth: oh powers of mine, please help me locate the wayward mortal...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi sat down at the bar stools, he had been going to this particular bar lately, the one were Tamiya and Otaki had made an ass of themselves at the karaoke machine, Keiichi would have laughed at the memories if he wasn't feeling so depressed. He would always go here when he was out of sake and he was at least sober enough to drive, the alcohol here was very strong and it usually resulted in terrible hangovers but that was how Keiichi wanted it, anything to help forget the pain.  
  
Bartender: what will it be?  
  
Keiichi: anything, just as long as its really hard  
  
Bartender: you sure? You look terrible  
  
Keiichi: just do it  
  
Keiichi maintained his calm even as an alcoholic he maintained a certain politeness about him, the barkeep just shrugged, poured the drink and let Keiichi enter his own private stage of hell.  
  
Keiichi: why? Why did it have to be her, my sweet precious Belldandy? Was it truly not meant to be?  
  
All Keiichi could do the week of Belldandy's disappearance was remember, remember all the good times and the bad that he had with her and forcing to accept that he couldn't have those moments anymore. He had never felt so alone, sure people came to see him and were shocked that Belldandy had died in a terrible accident (no doubt there was some divine mind altering there), they gave him their sympathy and mourned at their own personal loss of her, a funeral was even held to pay respects, what had hurt Keiichi so much was the fact he didn't even know if she was dead or not, she wasn't coming back was all he knew. The heavy drinking didn't happen until a few days ago, the day Keiichi just stopped caring, life just held no meaning anymore, Belldandy, his true meaning, the woman that he had fallen in love, the woman that he wanted to be his soul-mate had been taken away from him and no matter how hard he tried Keiichi couldn't shake the feeling it had been his fault.  
  
???: so this is where Morisato the loser hangs out lately  
  
Keiichi ignored the voice he knew who it was. It was Toshiyuki Aoshima, a regular playboy who had used every dirty trick to try and steal Belldandy from him all of which failed at every turn. Since he wasn't used to being turn down by a woman it eventually became an obsession for him but now he was back to his old ways, clubbing at bars trying to pick up another innocent unsuspecting girl for another one nightstand. Keiichi wasn't surprised; Belldandy after all was only a trophy to Aoshima, it made Keiichi sick that such a human being could exist.  
  
Aoshima: is this the response I get from you? After all we were rivals for the affection for the same woman  
  
Keiichi: rivals nothing, she saw you for the scumbag that you were at day one  
  
Aoshima: and you are the better gentleman? You did leave Belldandy all alone, it is your fault that she's gone, if you had been there for her she might have that tragic accident  
  
Keiichi clenched his teeth and balled his fist he was really pushing it.  
  
Aoshima: now if she was my girl she would have been safe in my arms...oh well, there will be other women, I will admit Belldandy was one of a kind but at the very least she didn't end up with a lowly pond scum loser like you  
  
Keiichi: just leave me alone  
  
Aoshima: you claimed you loved her and yet you didn't make a move on her, Keiichi Keiichi, don't you know the true purpose of a woman?  
  
That did it, Keiichi could take no more doing something that Keiichi would not resort to do he lashed out and swung a fist at Aoshima, unfortunately is his drunken rage it was easily avoided, Keiichi felt Aoshima's fist ram into his stomach, Keiichi was stunned in pain.  
  
Aoshima: once a loser, always a loser eh Keiichi?  
  
Peorth: now that's enough!!!!!  
  
Peorth seeing everything walked over to Keiichi with a look of genuine concern on her face.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi...are you okay?  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!! I told you to leave me alone!!!!  
  
Peorth: yeah and you are so fine on your own, going to bars, starting a fight...Keiichi can you take one moment and look at what you have become?  
  
Aoshima: well who might you be? Peorth? That is a very unique name, are you another one of Keiichi's beautiful foreign friends? Heh heh he has more of them then he does cherry blossoms on sakura trees, why don't you leave this loser and go out with me and...  
  
Peorth: listen pal, if you don't want to get sent flying across the room I suggest you turn around and walk away RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Aoshima could hear it in her voice, she certainly was no Belldandy and she sounded like she could follow through on her threat at any moment, he decided to meekly step aside.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, why do you follow me?  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, I'm trying to look after you  
  
Keiichi: well I didn't ask for it  
  
Keiichi broke away from Peorth and ran for the exit, Peorth tried to follow but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Aoshima: are you sure you don't want to? You seem like the lady that would...  
  
Peorth sighed, people like him just never got the message, and needless to say he didn't have a pleasant flight.  
  
Peorth: sometimes they make it seem too easy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi ran he didn't care where just as long as he got somewhere. Why didn't Peorth get the message? He wanted to be alone. It wasn't like he had anything against Peorth, she was still a good friend and Keiichi respected her for that it just that the pain Keiichi was going through was something that he had to fight alone and he was losing, he knew it in his heart that was why he couldn't have Peorth involved, it would hurt her too. The pain was too much why was he even still here? Keiichi stopped running, yes why was he still here? There just wasn't anything for him on earth maybe what he was looking for was in heaven, Keiichi had realized he was standing on a bridge (a very familiar bridge) he looked down at the water and rocks below and realized what had to be done. He climbed up the ledge all prepared to take his final journey.  
  
Keiichi: Belldandy I will be with you very soon  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI!!!!  
  
Keiichi grimaced it was Peorth again, but he knew she was only doing her job no Keiichi just had no place in his heart to hate her not after what he is going to do.  
  
Keiichi: I'm sorry Peorth this is the only way  
  
And with that Keiichi jumped...  
  
Peorth: NO! Oh powers within...oh just screw the words, JUST SAVE KEIICHI!!!!  
  
Peorth's powers did as she commanded and Keiichi's decent was stopped by a heavenly blue light, it slowly lifted him up in the air and placed him by her feet more or less safe and sound. However she was not met by gratitude.  
  
Keiichi: WHY???!!! First you follow me around and now you even deny the right to end my own life, why Peorth? Why do you let me suffer so, this is the only way I can be with her again  
  
Peorth response was slapping Keiichi across his face; surprised Keiichi took a step backwards covering the red colored area of his face.  
  
Peorth: you selfish jerk, do you really see your life so pathetically, Keiichi? You seem to ask a lot of questions so I'm going to ask one, why do you think you can't live anymore? Did Belldandy really try to teach you that if you lose sight of something you have to end it all? If so then I'm sorry for you...you just don't seem to realize that other people do care about you Keiichi, they all love you and they will all be sad if you died, do you really want to leave earth with that on your conscience? Oh go ahead if you want to jump just do it, I just don't care anymore...you just don't seem to care yourself that's what hurts me the most  
  
Keiichi: tears? Peorth are you crying?  
  
Peorth: you always gave me hope Keiichi about your race, no matter what happened you always made it through okay, you had a certain something that made you special and you always made me so happy every time I saw you, it's just seeing you like this...it's just too much, a Keiichi that has lost all hope is just like a god who has turned his back on humanity  
  
Suddenly Keiichi felt like the biggest jerk in the world, all throughout this hellish week people had come to cheer him up to make him feel better and all Keiichi could do was wallow in his own self pity, sitting alone blaming himself as if it would ease his pain and now that Peorth had come to take care of him, Keiichi shunned all her help acting like a total ass when all she wanted to do was to make him feel better. Keiichi reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder surprising her a bit, Keiichi tried to force a smile despite his sadness.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth please don't cry, I'm sorry you are right, all this time the only thing I could do was blame myself for Belldandy's disappearance despite what Belldandy had tried to teach me about life, I guess that without her I'm just lost  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, the pain you feel, you don't have to face it alone please share your pain and we'll face it but I can't do a thing if you don't open up  
  
Keiichi: it's just hard; I don't want to have you hurt by it too  
  
Peorth tried to hide a blush, now he was sounding like the old Keiichi.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi I'm prepared to face any pain you may have, in fact I feel it's also my fault that Belldandy's gone  
  
Keiichi: why?  
  
Peorth: Keiichi it should have been me who should have gotten sacrificed, not her  
  
Keiichi: yeah it sounds like something she would do, Peorth can I really feel better about myself again?  
  
Peorth: I can't answer that one Keiichi only you can free yourself of your pain, I will tell you one thing though, do what Belldandy would have wanted you to do  
  
Keiichi: what?  
  
Peorth: just live, live your life to its fullest and find your reason to smile, to laugh, to basically feel alive again. Keiichi, there is no such thing as fate, the Almighty created humans with the intention of shaping their own futures, Keiichi you and only you can shape your future and only your decisions can influence whether or not something bad will happen, Keiichi never be afraid and things will be fine  
  
Keiichi:...ha ha ha  
  
Suddenly Keiichi broke out in a type of sad laughter  
  
Peorth: Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: that's exactly what Belldandy told me  
  
Peorth smiled she had a feeling Keiichi was going to be fine  
  
Peorth: Keiichi I feel you should get your rest it is getting late  
  
Keiichi: but what about my...  
  
Peorth: already taken care of, I took your motorcycle home  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, thank you I just can't think of anything else to say but thank you  
  
Peorth: no Keiichi, I should be thanking you  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Day 2  
  
Keiichi woke up with a killer hangover but Keiichi didn't mind for that was going to be his last one. He decided to live again and the first step was to give up drinking. He got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
Peorth: good morning Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: huh?  
  
Peorth: made you breakfast  
  
Keiichi looked at the food at the table it looked like there was enough to feed a small army, all created by Peorth's magic no doubt.  
  
Keiichi: uuumm thanks but I think I'll skip breakfast  
  
Peorth: oh no you shouldn't breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day and besides all this food just wants to be eaten by you  
  
Keiichi remembered the time she kinda force fed him and shuddered and decided against skipping.  
  
Keiichi: okay but I don't think I can finish though  
  
Peorth: eat what you can  
  
Keiichi sat down and did so between bites he spoke up.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth I was thinking last night, how much I was a jerk yesterday and because of that I wasted one of your days so I want to make it up to you, today we'll do whatever you want  
  
Peorth face literally lit up  
  
Peorth: really?!!  
  
Keiichi: yes, anything you want today as my way of saying I'm sorry  
  
Peorth: Keiichi Morisato are you asking moi out?  
  
Keiichi: well since you put it that way, I errrr...uuuummm I guess I am  
  
Peorth: than I guess I have no choice but to humbly accept your proposal mon cherie, wait right here I have a few things I would like to plan out  
  
Almost as fast as lightning she was out of the room, Keiichi sighed what had he gotten himself into? But still seeing her smile feels almost worth it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Boy when Peorth said she was going to plan things out she really meant it Keiichi thought. In just a few minutes she had an entire schedule planned out for the day, a movie, a trip to the Aquarium, lunch, the Oceanside Park and finally a secret surprise in the evening. Keiichi couldn't put his finger on it but this sounded way too familiar somehow.  
  
Voice: um excuse me sir?  
  
Keiichi: huh?  
  
Ticket Clerk: which movie would you like to see?  
  
Keiichi was snapped from his daydream remembering he was standing in the ticket line for the movie.  
  
Keiichi: two to Romance Story  
  
After receiving their tickets and getting snacks (Keiichi almost couldn't believe how many snacks Peorth wanted, which really took a toll on his wallet), they sat down for the movie or rather waiting until the movie began.  
  
Keiichi: previews who could possibly like the previews?  
  
Peorth: oooohh I'd like to see that one, oh that movie has that dreamy actor...oh so does that one  
  
Keiichi: I had to ask  
  
Rather then risk falling asleep before the movie began Keiichi decided to start a conversation  
  
Keiichi: so, here we are on this formal date (smooth Keiichi, real smooth)  
  
Peorth: yes just you and me  
  
Keiichi: ever been on a date before? (Gawd Keiichi can you sound any LESS lame?)  
  
Peorth: not including that "group" one we had, yes I did...I was younger, and ironically it was also to a mortal  
  
Keiichi: a mortal?  
  
Peorth: yes we were really close or at least that's what I thought  
  
Keiichi: really? What happened?  
  
Peorth: do you mind if I don't talk about it anymore? It was in the past and I just don't feel like talking about what happened  
  
Keiichi knew he had hit a nerve and didn't press on as the movie began. It was one of those typical sappy romances that Keiichi just couldn't get into but he noticed Peorth was practically absorbed into it, crying at the sad parts, laughing at the happy ones and cheering when the two lovers finally got together. Keiichi had to admit he had never known anyone who got so emotionally involved with a movie before, it was fascinating to see to say the least. Time seemed to fly by after movie and Keiichi found himself at the park after the trip to the aquarium. It was a rather amusing experience; he noticed one of the rare colorful angelfish had similar eyes to Peorth and when he told her that all she did was flashed him one of her goofy smiles. Keiichi could never understand what women were thinking and would never figure them out. Now he was eating lunch or what was supposed to be lunch again it was another mountain of food that Keiichi knew would go to his thighs if he were concern of petty vanity.  
  
Keiichi: uuummm, this sure looks good  
  
Peorth: yes now eat and don't worry there's plenty more where that came from  
  
Keiichi: (I don't think I can even finish half of this) maybe you would like to share?  
  
Peorth: nonsense this delectable feast is for my Lord Keiichi and him alone  
  
Keiichi: okay  
  
Peorth: you don't like it, do you?  
  
Keiichi: no no no it's nothing like that it's just that you kinda make too much  
  
Peorth: oh I'll just....  
  
Keiichi: no you don't have to, I'm not saying I'm not grateful but can I ask you do you always create food with magic?  
  
Peorth: yeah oh is my quality not good enough?  
  
Keiichi: no it's great in fact it's too good, I believe that things like food should not be made by magic and by your own two hands, I know how hard it is to cook heck I still can't cook right myself but I know that making something for someone you care for the hard way just shows how much you care about them, for once Peorth can I taste something you made not out of magic?  
  
Peorth: I wish I could but...  
  
Keiichi: but what? You can tell me I'm your friend  
  
Peorth: (and that's all we'll ever be, I'm afraid) I can't cook  
  
Keiichi: you *snicker*  
  
Peorth: don't laugh it's not funny  
  
Keiichi :Sorry it's just HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Peorth: you laughed!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: you're right I just perceived you as the type of person who could do anything she wanted  
  
Peorth: I guess we all have our flaws, mine is that I just can't cook, never found the time I guess, Keiichi you are the only one to ask me this  
  
Keiichi: if I have offended you, I'm sorry  
  
Peorth: don't be, I'm just afraid that I'll offend you after you taste what I can actually do  
  
Keiichi: I don't mind, just as long as you put your heart into it I'll eat it  
  
Peorth: promise?  
  
Keiichi: promise  
  
Peorth: every last bite?  
  
Keiichi: every last bite  
  
Peorth: then I'll do it next time and I'll be looking forward to it  
  
Keiichi: now I just can't let all this good food go to waste, so I'll start  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, you still up for sharing? Maybe it will help you know motivate me  
  
Keiichi: help yourself  
  
Later after the visit to the Oceanside park  
  
Keiichi: I still didn't think it was funny Peorth  
  
Peorth: come on lighten up, the look on your face was priceless  
  
Keiichi: you know I can't swim so summoning that mini tidal wave was something I would be afraid of  
  
Peorth: you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you but still you had fun didn't you?  
  
Keiichi: I guess it was, it was more fun I had for some time now  
  
Peorth: then I did my job  
  
Keiichi: say what was that surprise you promised you'd have?  
  
Peorth: I suppose now would be a good time to show you, take my hand and I'll show you  
  
Keiichi did so and was engulfed by a soft blue light that felt so relaxing as Peorth teleported them to the place of her choice, Keiichi opened his eyes after a few minutes and almost felt his jaw hit the floor  
  
Keiichi: you GOT to be kidding me  
  
Because he and Peorth were standing outside one of Japan's infamous love hotels  
  
Keiichi: please tell me you're kidding  
  
Peorth then broke out in a giddy fit of laughter as she looked at Keiichi's reaction  
  
Peorth: I'm joking I'm joking...I don't want to ruin such a perfect day by doing something like that, besides I don't want to force you into something you wouldn't want to do  
  
Keiichi: phew  
  
Peorth: but still, there is something that I want Keiichi to end this perfect date  
  
Keiichi: what?  
  
Peorth: I want one kiss to seal the deal, kiss me the way you kiss Belldandy, I want to feel the same joy that she feels during a day like this  
  
Keiichi: are you sure? I'm a lousy kisser  
  
Peorth: just as long as you put your heart into it, I don't mind  
  
Keiichi: you have a way with words you know?  
  
Peorth: just shut up and kiss me  
  
Keiichi nodded and the two leaned forward, it started off as a small kiss but it grew into something more passionate as Keiichi did put his heart into it not understanding what he was feeling at the moment why did he felt this way? Meanwhile with Peorth she never felt anything so joyous before, she almost considered adding tongue but decided against it realizing it would most likely scare him off, after they broke off the kiss the two were breathless.  
  
Peorth: wow, now I understand  
  
Keiichi: understand what?  
  
Peorth: maybe someday you would know what I mean  
  
Peorth said no more as this day came to a close, Keiichi was still in a small disarray what was he feeling? Why did Peorth make him feel this way? Keiichi hoped sleeping over it would result in some answers.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Day 3  
  
Keiichi woke up incredibly refreshed this time, not having a hangover really made a difference. Like the creature of habit that he was, he got up, got dressed and headed for the kitchen for something to eat but was greeted by something really different. The kitchen was filled with smoke as if a warzone had taken place, Peorth looking like she had been through hell and back placed a plate on the table with well something on it.  
  
Peorth: well I cough cough took your advice about not using magic so I hope you like it  
  
Keiichi: an interesting way to cook eggs  
  
Peorth: it's supposed to be rice  
  
Keiichi: oh probably still good all the same  
  
Keiichi sat down and took a bite  
  
Peorth: well?  
  
Keiichi: an interesting flavor, a very interesting blend never tasted anything quite like this before  
  
Peorth: it's awful isn't it????!!!! AAARRRGGGHH I can seem to do this right!!!!  
  
Keiichi: no no no it's not bad, in fact I think I'll eat all of it right now (don't want to hurt her feelings especially since I was the one who put her up to it)  
  
And Keiichi did and with every bite it seemed a weight seemed to be lifted from Peorth's shoulders and finally he had eaten it all.  
  
Keiichi: well I enjoyed that thank you  
  
Peorth: (no matter what you are always the true gentleman) I'll do better next...oh  
  
Keiichi: what? Oh there won't be a next time would there?  
  
Peorth shook her head no  
  
Keiichi: today's your last day, you have to go home huh? Isn't there anything you can do to stay longer?  
  
Peorth: if the Almighty doesn't want it, then no I must follow my duty...Keiichi there's nothing else I'd rather want then to stay, that time we spent together yesterday wasn't bad I actually had fun  
  
Keiichi: so did I, if it weren't for you I'd probably have been a no-good drunk or dead, Peorth you taught me that there is always something out there worth living for  
  
Peorth: then I'm happy, just as long as you know what to do  
  
Keiichi: (come on Keiichi say something to her) will I ever see you again?  
  
Peorth: most likely no, I'm sorry  
  
Keiichi: (is that all you can tell her??!! What can I say to her? How about goodbye? How about I care about you? Anything Keiichi don't give her this silence, she doesn't deserve it) When will you have to go home?  
  
Peorth: midnight  
  
Keiichi: I see  
  
Peorth: so whatever plans you have today, I will follow them  
  
Keiichi: I'd like to stay in if you don't mind  
  
Peorth: as you wish, what would you like to do?  
  
Keiichi: how about we just talk? I realize there so much I don't know about you?  
  
Peorth: okay that sounds fun  
  
Keiichi: (okay it has to be a good one) how old are you? (THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN THINK UP??!!!)  
  
Peorth just blushed  
  
Peorth: Keiichi it's rude to ask a lady of her age, how about I just say around your age  
  
Keiichi: I guess I can accept that, (okay this question has to be a better one) what's your bra size?  
  
SLAP  
  
Keiichi: ow I was only kidding (smooth one, Keiichi, that one kinda blurted out I suppose)  
  
Peorth: you didn't sound like you were!!!!  
  
Keiichi: all right, I just have one more question tell me more about the mortal that you used to be in love with  
  
Peorth: HEY!!! That's unfair  
  
Keiichi: Hey since we're on the topic of comforting one another, I want to comfort you it sounds like you've been keeping it inside for a long time  
  
Peorth: yeah but our problems are nothing alike, he was a jerk and Belldandy was loyal to you until the end, I shouldn't waste your time with my petty problems  
  
Keiichi: a petty problem eh? It sounds like it is hurting you ever since but since you don't want to tell me...  
  
Peorth: I was only 10 or 11 I think when Belldandy came back to Heaven from a trip to Earth  
  
Keiichi: (she's actually telling me??!!)  
  
Peorth: I believe you already know this part of the tale, Keiichi she was forced to erase your memory after breaking one of Heaven's rules but despite all of that she still never forgot you, she always talked about that special little boy that she vowed she would one day see again  
  
Keiichi: (Belldandy said that?)  
  
Peorth: I myself also became fascinated with mortals since then, when I was around 15 or 16 I think I met someone whom I thought was special, I remember seeing him he had recently broken up with his own girlfriend and was about to end his life, feeling it just wasn't worth living anymore, I don't know what convinced me that day but I went to him, revealed who I was and we fell in love or so I thought  
  
Keiichi: what happened?  
  
Peorth: I wasn't convinced that I was really in love with him so I had he and I go through the Gate of Judgement  
  
Keiichi: y-you went through the Gate of Judgement?!  
  
Peorth: yeah and you all too well know of its track record, we were separated as soon as we passed, for a long time I thought it was because of me but the Almighty told me the truth we got separated because of him. He apparently only loved me for being a goddess he didn't care about me at all, I guess the idea of having a divine goddess was something anyone could have wanted, eh? I never saw him again after that  
  
Keiichi: well at least you found out what type of person he was before he really got a chance to hurt you, I'd like to give him a punch to the nose if I ever saw him  
  
Peorth: you're too kind and I know you won't, that's one of the reasons why I like you...ha ha HA HA  
  
Keiichi: what's so funny?  
  
Peorth: I actually do feel better, I never realized how just simply talking about it can do to a person  
  
Keiichi: maybe you should listen to your own advice  
  
Peorth: well here's to two lonely hearts  
  
Keiichi: yeah and Peorth?  
  
Peorth: yeah?  
  
Keiichi: I hope you find that special someone  
  
Keiichi turned and left to his room for much need contemplation. He couldn't think of anything else to say to the goddess and he was at the point of exploding so much he wanted to say and he couldn't even say a word at the moment. The hours seemed to fly by minutes and finally at 11:00.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi? Where are you going?  
  
Keiichi: I'm going to go visit Megumi, I just need some time alone  
  
Peorth: well have fun  
  
Keiichi didn't like the tone in Peorth's voice he just couldn't believe that she was leaving. He hurried to his motorcycle before it just got way to painful to stay. Soon he was at Megumi's apartment, after the usual greetings Keiichi was inside.  
  
Megumi: so why are you here this time, Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: I just like a place to stay for the night if you don't mind  
  
Megumi: no, I don't mind but you have to answer a few questions  
  
Keiichi: what is this? An interrogation?  
  
Megumi: hey I'm just a concerned sister that's all, you sound like you haven't gotten over Belldandy yet  
  
Keiichi: it's not that  
  
Megumi: another woman?  
  
Keiichi: yeah how did you know?  
  
Megumi: I was only kidding, but I guess the rumors of you hanging out with another woman are true  
  
Keiichi: rumors? Who told you?  
  
Megumi: let's just say a little bird told me, so who is it? Urd?  
  
Keiichi: no  
  
Megumi: Sora?  
  
Keiichi: no  
  
Megumi: Chihiro?  
  
Keiichi: no  
  
Megumi: don't tell me it's Skuld?  
  
Keiichi: ARE YOU SICK???!!!! She's way too young no it's Peorth  
  
Megumi: Peorth? Hhhhhmmmm oh you mean that strange exotic girl? Yeah funny I remember having a strange dream about Peorth, I dreamt that I fell in love with you not in a sisterly way and so did Urd and Skuld too...  
  
Keiichi: ah-hem? The point of this?  
  
Megumi: oh sorry, so what's the situation between you two?  
  
Keiichi: well she came all the way from her homeland to basically look after me to see how I was coping without Belldandy she did everything in her power to make me feel better, unfortunately her job only allowed her three days to stay and she's going back at midnight and I have a feeling that after tonight I'll never see her again  
  
Megumi: you've fallen in love with her haven't you?  
  
Keiichi: what makes you say that?  
  
Megumi: you have that tone in your voice, a sense of longing...  
  
Keiichi: I don't know what I feel about her, it just seems so strange, I really like her and all but I feel that I would be unfaithful to Belldandy  
  
Megumi: Keiichi, I think out of all people who would want you to love again, it would be Belldandy, knowing the type of person she was, she lived to make you happy and that made her happy. I have a feeling that she wants this to happen and even though she's no longer with us, I bet she's joyful that her Keiichi is willing to continue to find his happiness  
  
Keiichi: I don't know if I can feel about another woman like I did Belldandy even if it's someone like Peorth  
  
Megumi: are you really sure about that Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: all right, I'm in love with her there I said it  
  
Megumi: so why aren't you seeing her off?  
  
Keiichi: I can't tell her goodbye, it's just so painful. What can I say to her? Goodbye it's been nice knowing you? Then continue life as if nothing ever happened?  
  
Megumi: OH?!!! I SEE!!! And you think by not facing her you don't have to feel bad??!! Well I'm sorry to say Keiichi it doesn't work that way, by not telling her at least how you feel, it will get worse, you will have a sense of guilt that will eat you up inside, you'll regret that you never took the chance to tell her, it will drive you insane to the point of your own self destruction of course that's just my opinion  
  
Keiichi:....Megumi, what time is it?  
  
Megumi: 11:30  
  
Keiichi: if I hurry I think I can make it  
  
Megumi: way to go Keiichi  
  
Keiichi was out like a flash and was gone into the darkness of the night, Megumi smiled as she watched him leave.  
  
Megumi: I have a feeling Keiichi is going to be okay...wait a minute, wasn't the airport the other direction?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The clock struck midnight and as the chimes emitted throughout the temple, Peorth sadly stepped out to the courtyard.  
  
Peorth: I guess this is it, Keiichi I had fun but I wish you could have wished me to stay, I would have done that in a heartbeat  
  
A pillar of light descended from the heavens and touched Peorth, it looked like she wouldn't get to see Keiichi again. However....  
  
Keiichi: PEORTH!!!!  
  
Peorth: Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: no I can't be too late, not now  
  
Peorth: I'm sorry Keiichi, it is time I can't avoid this, this is fate I'm afraid  
  
Keiichi: no wasn't it Belldandy and you who told me that there was no such thing as fate? I have to shape my own future and I want you to be a part of it  
  
Keiichi approached the pillar of light he was no stranger to it as it was identical to the one that Belldandy had to use in that recall incident. The painful feelings as he stepped closer to it hadn't changed at all apparently, Keiichi struggled to get closer.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi!! Are you crazy??!! You'll get yourself killed  
  
Keiichi: I will risk it all Peorth you are worth it  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, you know when you told me that I will find that special someone? I think I'm looking at him right now  
  
Keiichi: we can talk about this later Peorth  
  
Of course just like last time Keiichi just couldn't step close enough and was knocked back.  
  
Keiichi: dammit I just wish there was some way to have you stay with me  
  
Peorth's hope was restored when she heard this and she smiled  
  
Peorth: care to repeat that Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: eh? I said dammit...  
  
Peorth: NO!!! The other part  
  
Keiichi: I just wish there was some way to have you stay with me?  
  
Peorth: I only have one thing to say to that Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: what?  
  
Peorth: wish granted  
  
A beam was emitted from Peorth's forehead forcing Keiichi to shield his eyes from the intense light, well at least there wasn't an explosion this time. After the light was over Peorth was standing over him with a joyful look on her face.  
  
Peorth: are you just going to lie down there all day?  
  
Keiichi: Peorth? But how?  
  
Peorth: sorry to have left you in the dark Keiichi, I'll explain everything, you know when Belldandy stayed with you, a contract was required it was something was something way too important to be made alone, the same thing here too I was not planning on forcing myself into your life, so the only way I could stay is if you wanted me to stay and to do that...  
  
Keiichi: I would have needed a contract with you, I can't believe that I never thought about that, I just can't believe it I came so close to losing you a few minutes ago and now here you are standing right in front of me  
  
Peorth: if you don't mind I'd prefer to stand by your side  
  
Keiichi: ha ha ha, Peorth I have so many things I want to tell you  
  
Peorth: then tell me  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, I think I love you  
  
Peorth: and I love you too, Keiichi...ha ha sniff  
  
Keiichi: Peorth? Are you crying? Again?  
  
Peorth: don't worry I'm not sad, how can I be? I had these feelings for you for a long time and now this, this is like a fairy tale come true  
  
Keiichi: I guess it does, so what do you to do now?  
  
Peorth: anything you want, you're stuck with me remember?  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, I wouldn't have asked for anything else  
  
Keiichi and Peorth moved closer and pulled together for a sweet and passionate kiss (tongue included of course that's another story altogether)  
  
Strange how things work out doesn't it? That was how Peorth and I got together. I may not know what the future may bring but at least I don't have to go about it alone. I've found my laugh, my smile and the feeling of being alive again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay that was a little longer then I'd thought it be, -_-;; oh well at least this chapters done. Hoped you liked it  
  
The next chapter is going to be one about the present/future (following the format of the story), Keiichi and Peorth may already be happily married but what happens when a mysterious girl shakes everything up? Who is she? Why does Keiichi feel so drawn to her that it even makes Peorth jealous? (Of course that doesn't seem to be a hard thing to do)  
  
Find out in Chapter 3: The Mysterious Verthandi... 


	4. The Mysterious Verthandi

Sins of a Goddess  
  
Okay so here is the next chapter and like I said in the last chapter this one focuses on the present day. While the next one will focus on the past, still with me so far? Anyway there may be some out of character elements in this story so bear with me okay?  
  
Well I'm done ranting on with the story ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Present Day: The Mysterious Verthandi  
  
Keiichi Morisato sighed as he looked at his wife from across the room seeming lost in her own deep concentration. There was nothing wrong with morning exercises and if she wanted to keep herself in shape that's great (and all the better for him if you get my drift). But did she really have to choose this activity? Biking or jogging wouldn't be this hazardous.  
  
Peorth: okay Keiichi I'm ready, now attack me  
  
Keiichi: but  
  
You see ever since they got married, Peorth would like to start every morning with a self-defence practice. She always bragged that she knew various forms of karate, martial arts and all that other stuff you see in the movies and compiled it into the ultimate fighting technique. Now even still there wouldn't be anything wrong with this but the real problem was...  
  
Peorth: stop hesitating and start attacking  
  
Keiichi: but Peorth every time I do, I...  
  
Peorth: I SAID NOW!!!!!  
  
Was Keiichi was always her sparing partner...  
  
Keiichi: eep, okay  
  
Acting like he was some kung-fu hero from a movie Keiichi charged across the room and threw (in his opinion) his best punch. However she easily sidestepped it in such a graceful fashion you'd think they were dancing rather then fighting, grabbed his arm, threw him over her shoulder and he landed rather painfully on the ground, then she threw a punch while he was on the ground and her fist just stopped within an inch of his head.  
  
Keiichi: argh  
  
Peorth: getting better Keiichi but your form is still a little sloppy I can read it like a book  
  
Peorth extended her hand and helped him up; Keiichi got up and rubbed his sore back.  
  
Keiichi: I still don't see the point of doing this I can never beat you  
  
Peorth: maybe or maybe not but I hope that you pick up a few things that I teach you  
  
Keiichi: I still don't see why I need to know how to fight like I'd probably get creamed in a real fight  
  
Peorth: but at least you will know how to protect yourself, Keiichi I know that one day I just won't be there for you and at the very least I would be comforted knowing that my dear husband went down fighting  
  
Keiichi looked into her eyes such and was captivated by the look that she had. During the rather brief period he was married to Peorth he had already known her as a very beautiful woman (and in some cases a very sexy almost kinky one) but the look she had now after unloading her heartfelt feelings was perhaps the most beautiful one he had ever seen, Keiichi knew in his heart that this tough love was only her way of telling him that she loved him.  
  
Keiichi: gee I never knew you felt that way Peorth, okay for you I'm willing to take on the world  
  
Peorth: I'm ready when you are  
  
And so that was how Keiichi Morisato spent his entire morning, being slammed, dropped and hammered into the ground. The ringing of the phone was a welcome break for the almost broken young man as he headed for the receiver.  
  
Keiichi: hello Morisato residence, oh hi Chihiro...yeah I think I can work today, oh no nothing's wrong with me, my wife just beat me up...no I don't think I'm suffering from marital abuse...yeah I'm pretty sure I'm not in denial, okay see ya  
  
Peorth: so my workingman is leaving poor little ol moi alone, today?  
  
Keiichi: sorry about this Peorth  
  
Peorth: no no that's fine  
  
Keiichi: you sure?  
  
Peorth: positive  
  
Keiichi: you really sure? Don't want to leave with you on my guilty conscience  
  
Peorth: oh you silly tease just go already  
  
Keiichi: well I'll see you later  
  
Peorth: au revoir  
  
Peorth blew him a kiss as Keiichi went to his motorcycle, strapped on his helmet and drove off. To him this seemed like it would be just another day in his life but Keiichi Morisato couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi didn't know how far he was from work when it happened maybe halfway? Anyway when it happened it came to a surprise, Keiichi's chest began to burn like fire. Feeling that this pain would distract him, Keiichi swivelled to the side and parked as he got off his motorcycle. Why was this happening? Why now after all of a sudden? The pain easily passed and he was just about to leave when he sensed something was wrong. Keiichi having lived with a goddess long enough had developed a sixth sense towards things like this, it lead him to an alley where three young men were assaulting a young woman.  
  
Man#1: oh come on baby, just one night? I promise I won't be rough  
  
Woman: please let me go, I don't want any trouble  
  
Man#2: well too bad cause you just found trouble coming down here  
  
Man#3: yeah so the way we see it, since you were trespassing you owe us  
  
Woman: if it's money you want...  
  
Man#1: no after seeing you I don't your money but rather something else of yours  
  
Man#2: just give it up lady, when the boss sets his mind on something he won't let up  
  
Man#3: yeah so why don't you be a good girl and do what he says...  
  
Keiichi: or why don't you do what the lady says and let her go?  
  
Keiichi had enough he wasn't going to turn his back on this even if he was outnumbered, the punks whirled angrily in Keiichi's direction  
  
Man#1: and who's gonna make us shrimp, you?  
  
Keiichi: if I have to, seeing people like you makes me sick, if you do what she says I will look the other way I don't want any trouble myself  
  
Man#1: well listen to this comedian, listen shrimp you came here so you got trouble  
  
The leader threw a fist at Keiichi, with all of Peorth's many self-defence lessons racing through his mind, Keiichi grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground and almost as a way to mock him, threw a punch which stopped within an inch of his head enough to scare the piss out him and his little cronies.  
  
Keiichi: now are you going to leave or do I have to get rough?  
  
Man#1: okay okay, I'll go just don't hurt me  
  
And within a second there gone like rats.  
  
Keiichi: woah, don't know my own strength  
  
The woman than came forward seeing the men gone, turned to face her savior.  
  
Woman: thank you for saving me  
  
Keiichi: hey don't worry about it; I don't know why you'd want to go here this could be a pretty rough neighbourhood, miss  
  
Keiichi finally got a good look at the woman and needless to say he was pretty surprise.  
  
Keiichi: B-Belldandy??!!!  
  
Indeed for the woman looked so much like her, except for a few different facial features (including the fact that this woman bared no goddess' markings), a more darker colored brunette hair and a lighter shade of blue eyes, you could have easily mistook this woman for Belldandy's twin if you saw her from a distance.  
  
Woman: who?  
  
Keiichi: nothing you just look like someone I used to know  
  
Woman: someone you used to love I take it?  
  
Keiichi: yeah  
  
Woman: well again I thank you for your help but I must be going, I still need to find him  
  
Keiichi: well if you just tell me I'll take you there if you want  
  
Woman: no you've done enough for me as it is and even if I did accept your help I don't know where I'd want to go anyway  
  
Keiichi: really? Then how do you know you're looking for someone if you don't know where to go? Miss...eeeerrrr?  
  
Woman: I don't know my name either  
  
Keiichi: what?!  
  
Woman: I don't know anything about myself; it is all a blur to me. I can't remember my childhood, where I grew up or where I'm going. The only thing I can remember is a vague image of a face of someone, though it is unclear who he is I know if I find him he'll be able to tell me my past  
  
Keiichi: you've haven't got a lot to work on, how do you know he's even here?  
  
Woman: I just have a feeling he's close  
  
Keiichi: (poor thing, she has amnesia and all she can rely on is a feeling, I know how she feels) miss, I think I know someone who can help you  
  
Woman: you do?  
  
Keiichi: yes, why don't you stay with us for a while? Just until your memory returns  
  
Woman: no I shouldn't, I don't want to be a bother to you any more  
  
Keiichi: look I can tell you really need help, I know what it's like to be alone, to feel so afraid, to not have a place to go home to, so what do you say? Look you don't have to accept but I just don't want to leave a person knowing that I can help in some way  
  
Woman: I...I don't know how I can thank your kindness  
  
Keiichi: don't, just seeing your smile is enough for me  
  
The woman blushed a faint color but hid it quite well. As the two made it back to Keiichi's motorcycle.  
  
Keiichi: so is there anything I can call you? I don't want to call you no name or anything  
  
Woman: yes maybe a name would be necessary...okay I would like to be called Verthandi  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi? That's an unusual name...(and so familiar) any particular reason why?  
  
Verthandi: it's the designer label on this jacket see...the "Exotic Verthandi"  
  
Keiichi: oh  
  
As the two went for Keiichi's motorcycle , Keiichi quietly cursed, he didn't bring a second helmet for the sidecar of course he didn't really think he'd need it but still he didn't want the lady to experience even more trauma then she had already been through. Thinking quickly he unbuckled his own helmet and handed it over to Verthandi.  
  
Keiichi: well here wear this  
  
Verthandi: what are you going to wear?  
  
Keiichi: aw don't worry, I wasn't planning on driving very fast but still safety first right?  
  
Verthandi: thank you...sniff...thank you  
  
Keiichi: is something wrong?  
  
Verthandi: no it's nothing...for a moment I just felt like I remembered something  
  
Verthandi strapped on the helmet, Keiichi looked back and chuckled  
  
Keiichi: I don't know but I think it suits you  
  
Verthandi: do you think so?  
  
Keiichi: well here we go  
  
Keiichi turned and drove back into the direction of the temple. Keiichi noticed the girl enjoying every minute of the ride admiring all the scenic beauties that he drove by, Keiichi smiled as he drove on as a thought filled his mind.  
  
Keiichi: (this is no coincidence, this girl must be Belldandy. I mean she looks and acts so much like her. However if that is the case, will my marriage to Peorth ever be the same with Belldandy back? Because even after all this time my feelings for her...never changed, I know it in my heart that I still love her and I will do anything to have her back but even at the cost of Peorth's happiness?)  
  
Suddenly Keiichi could feel a heavy weight had just been placed on his shoulders.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peorth Morisato may be one of the most powerful goddesses in heaven and had commanded a lot of respect and even living with a mortal for two years she still managed to maintain her sharp edge at things. However there was one thing that she just could not master, one thing that baffled her goddess brain to no end, one thing that day after day left her in a state of almost crying.  
  
Peorth: this time I'll get it!!!!!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
Peorth: cough...guess not  
  
Trying to cook anything without the use of magic. Sure she had gotten a lot of practice and had gotten better in comparison to her first attempt but she just couldn't quite get the hang of it. So why did she even bothered? Peorth always remembered what Keiichi had always told her about putting her heart in doing natural things with her own two hands. Those words of moral support always encouraged her and she always kept on trying. Keiichi would always eat whatever Peorth placed in front of him, all of it and all without a single complaint and afterwards he would always tell her how good the meal was, those small words always touched Peorth as they always reminded her the strength of Keiichi's love.  
  
???: Hello Peorth trying to cook something again or did a warzone just went by?  
  
Urd's voice snapped Peorth's mind out of dreamland as she turned to face her guest.  
  
Urd: hello again Peorth  
  
Peorth: Urd, it's good to see you  
  
Peorth bowed to the head of Yggdrasil a position that she once had herself and given to Urd as well.  
  
Urd: come on we're friends you do not need to bow in my presence just like you didn't want me to bow in yours  
  
Peorth: I'm glad that you didn't let the job go to your head  
  
Urd: AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN??!!!  
  
Peorth: oh you know what I mean Urd  
  
Urd: oh you big dope  
  
Peorth: so what brings you to my humble abode?  
  
Urd: well I told them this was a surprise inspection to see how you and Keiichi have been holding up, where is the little guy anyway?  
  
Peorth: went to work, you come here alone?  
  
Urd: no Skuld came too  
  
As if on cue Skuld showed herself from behind Urd, she bared a cold dark look at Peorth.  
  
Skuld:...  
  
Peorth: and she still hasn't forgiven me I see  
  
Skuld: I hate you  
  
Urd: I'm sorry Peorth  
  
Peorth: no it's alright  
  
Urd: Skuld quit acting rude!!!!  
  
Skuld: I can't believe you Urd!!! I can't believe you can still call this "thing" your friend after what she has done to us!!! She let Belldandy die and if that wasn't bad enough she seduced Keiichi!!!!! I'll even bet she even let Belldandy die just so she can steal Keiichi for herself  
  
Peorth didn't say anything the teen had struck a chord in her, could that be the truth? Did Peorth really do everything she could that day to stop Belldandy from sacrificing herself?  
  
Peorth:...  
  
Urd: SKULD!!!!!!  
  
Skuld: I don't care what you think anymore Urd, Peorth is nothing but a...  
  
Keiichi: that's enough!!!!  
  
Everyone turned to see Keiichi standing in the doorway in the kitchen he had just recently arrived to see this little fiasco, he was really glad that he told Verthandi to wait at the sidecar so she didn't have to witness this. Keiichi took a deep breath as he tried to defuse this situation.  
  
Keiichi: Skuld, I have a feeling you have been bearing this hatred for two years now, but have you ever asked yourself why?  
  
Skuld: that's easy, she left sister to die so she could seduce you for herself. Admit it Peorth you have always been jealous of Belldandy, everything in her life you wanted too, you let your desire become so strong you were even so far that you let Belldandy sacrifice herself. You may not have the one to do it but as far as I can tell you are just as guilty as her murderer.  
  
Peorth:...I...I  
  
Keiichi: that's not true at all!!!!  
  
Peorth: Keiichi don't try to defend me, you know yourself that everything Skuld says is true  
  
Keiichi: and if it was, would I still be married to you?  
  
Peorth:?!  
  
Keiichi: I know Skuld that you are only listening to your feelings but so have I  
  
Skuld: no you haven't, you let this sorry excuse of a goddess take you from sister, you forgot about her because of that  
  
Keiichi: you know I was afraid that I would forget Belldandy too, but I realize that no matter what I do she'll always be with me just as long as I keep living life to its fullest. I chose to go with Peorth just like how she chose to be with me  
  
Peorth: oh Keiichi  
  
Peorth moves closer to her husband and wraps her arms around him, this causes the unexpected Keiichi to blush very fiercely  
  
Peorth: I didn't know you cared  
  
Skuld: (those two can it really be that their feelings are true?)  
  
Peorth: hey wait, weren't you supposed to going to work?  
  
Keiichi: AARRRRGGGGGHHHH I completely forgot!!!!! Can you wait here a sec?  
  
Keiichi dashed out leaving the three perplexed goddess to wonder what the heck he was talking about. A few minutes later they could hear Keiichi coming back apologizing to someone.  
  
Keiichi: I am SO sorry about that, I was a little tied up  
  
Verthandi: that's alright, you do not need to apologize so much Mr. Morisato  
  
Keiichi: please just call me Keiichi  
  
Peorth: (who is he talking to?)  
  
Her question was answered when Keiichi came back and with him was the vaguely familiar girl.  
  
Keiichi: We have a guest, guys who will be staying with us for awhile. I'd like to introduce to you, Verthandi  
  
Needless to say, the three goddess were very surprised at the arrival of this new girl.  
  
Skuld: (B-Big Sister? No it's not her but why does she look like her?)  
  
Urd: (no way....)  
  
Peorth: um hi? (GAWD THIS IS SO AWKWARD!!!!)  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi, this is Skuld...  
  
Skuld: hello  
  
Keiichi: Urd...  
  
Urd just elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a sly smile.  
  
Keiichi: ow what was that for? And this is my wife, Peorth  
  
Verthandi: it is nice to meet you, Mrs. Morisato  
  
Peorth: please don't be so formal, you make me sound like an old woman. Anyway it's nice to meet you too, do you mind while I have a little discussion with my dear husband?!  
  
Peorth literally dragged Keiichi away leaving Verthandi and Skuld to wonder what was going on but Urd knew and smirked a bit.  
  
Urd: someone's in the doghouse now  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay Peorth thought as she dragged her husband to the outside porch. I am NOT jealous at the very least at the prospect my husband has brought back a very cute and beautiful girl home. No I'm not suspecting him of having an affair and is using the "we have a guest routine" to cover it up (Peorth's paranoid mind kicking in there). I know he loves me so I'm going to ask very nicely his reasoning after all Keiichi never does anything without a reason.  
  
Peorth: okay Keiichi, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!!!  
  
Oh yeah there definitely was a feeling of tension  
  
Keiichi: Peorth I know this sounds a little last minute but...I feel this girl needs our help and we should help her  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, you just can't simply go pulling girls out of the street just because you think they need help!!!!  
  
Keiichi: she can't even remember her own name, Peorth!!! Verthandi is a name she made up so I could call her something, what was I to do? Leave her there?  
  
Peorth: oh I don't know maybe she could go see a doctor or maybe the police or something  
  
Keiichi: no they can't help her, they'll try for all eternity but they can't do a thing. No her only hope is with us  
  
Peorth: there is more about this then playing Good Samaritan, there's another reason isn't there?  
  
Keiichi:...yes  
  
Peorth: than what is it?  
  
Keiichi: I can't tell you, you won't believe me  
  
Peorth: Keiichi if you can't trust me, than why should I trust your feelings about this matter?  
  
Keiichi: there's more to this girl, I believe she's Belldandy  
  
Peorth: WHAT??!! Out of all the ridiculous thoughts!!!!  
  
Keiichi: She looks like her!!!!  
  
Peorth: so?! That's only a coincidence!!!! I can understand that she may look like her but she is not and never will be Belldandy!!!  
  
Keiichi: and how do you know?  
  
Peorth: I just do  
  
Keiichi: and what makes you, the all-powerful goddess so sure of herself?  
  
Peorth: several reasons, if she really was Belldandy I would have been able to feel some sort of aura surrounding her but I feel none, as far as I can tell she's just simply a stranger who lost her memory  
  
Keiichi: and maybe if she got her memory back...  
  
Peorth: secondly she bears no goddess markings, a goddess of her rank and birth requires them to survive or did you forget?  
  
Keiichi: maybe she found a way to come back without them?  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!!!!! I might as well say mortals could live in space without air or maybe they can now survive without food or water  
  
Keiichi: okay okay I get the point, but there was something living with you goddesses that has taught me something, the impossible is never really impossible and if there is even a possibility of hope than it can come true. I know its something silly to believe in but its something to hang on to...Peorth, even if Verthandi isn't Belldandy I just feel that I should help her, it feels so lonely being alone not remembering who you are and the one you love it's a painful thing and I feel that she shouldn't face it alone  
  
Peorth: Keiichi...you are just why too stubborn but that also makes you way too kind. Keiichi I can't believe at the moment that she is Belldandy but I can see you're strongly going to help her with or without my consent so I'm going to help you too. I'm only afraid for you that's all  
  
Keiichi: afraid about what?  
  
Peorth: there must be a very good reason why Verthandi lost all her memories, whatever could have traumatized her enough...anyway do you really want to know what she has forgotten? Maybe its best that she carries this burden alone because what she has in her mind may cause you grief beyond imagination  
  
Keiichi: and is this another one of your knowing facts?  
  
Peorth: no this is a feeling, a bad one  
  
Keiichi: you're just being paranoid again Peorth, but I appreciate your concern and thank you for understanding  
  
Keiichi smiled at his wife and went back inside, Peorth sighed happily in contentment. However she still couldn't shake the dark feeling that Keiichi's kindness may split their love apart, their argument they just had was a sign of this, luckily it hadn't turned into anything too major.  
  
Peorth: (but what if you are right Keiichi about everything, will I lose you forever?)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi walked back inside and was in for a great surprise...  
  
Verthandi: eeeeekkkkk!!!  
  
Keiichi: aaaahhhhhh!!! Oh, it's just you Verthandi  
  
Verthandi: I heard some yelling and I came over and I saw, oh I'm so sorry!!!! I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you two, I swear I didn't hear anything!!!!  
  
Keiichi: nah it's okay...don't worry everything's okay  
  
Verthandi: I must be starting to be a bother for you  
  
Keiichi: say nothing of it, I usually don't make a decision if I'm going to regret it later  
  
Just then Peorth who was also coming back inside heard the two, but instead of interrupting stayed out of sight to eavesdrop on the two, I'm not spying on Keiichi Peroth thought, I'm just making sure he's okay.  
  
Verthandi: but your wife is angry with you  
  
Peorth: (you're darn right, she is)  
  
Keiichi: I know she may sound stern  
  
Peorth: ggrrr...  
  
Keiichi: and untrusting at times...  
  
Peorth: gggrrrrr...  
  
Keiichi: almost even pigheaded too...  
  
Peorth: GGGGRRRR...  
  
Keiichi: I'm sorry did you hear something?  
  
Verthandi: hear what?  
  
Keiichi: never mind, anyway that's only her way of telling me that she cares for me and I love and respect her for that  
  
Peorth: oh Keiichi, you are so going to get a special treat tonight, hee hee  
  
Keiichi: everyone has their ways of showing that they care. Do you remember how your loved one showed how he cared?  
  
Verthandi: no, it is still all a blur to me...  
  
Keiichi: well you keep trying and maybe it will come back to you  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi...  
  
???: MORISATOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Keiichi/Peorth: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
An unsuspecting voice rang out from outside the courtyard it had shocked Keiichi into almost jumping into the ceiling and it caused Peorth to trip out of her hiding spot revealing herself to Keiichi and Verthandi.  
  
Keiichi: oh no not him, oh hi Peorth, didn't see you there  
  
Peorth: Keiichi I thought you told me that you firmly said no, what's HE doing here?  
  
Keiichi shrugged and sighed  
  
Keiichi: I guess he just doesn't get the message  
  
Verthandi who had surprisingly not been affected by the booming voice spoke up.  
  
Verthandi: who? Who's here?  
  
Peorth: a demon that just won't die!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: Peorth! No don't mind her, it's just an old friend of mine...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The three made their way to the courtyard where they were greeted by the seemingly inseparable duo Tamiya and Otaki.  
  
Tamiya: Morisato!!! How youse doing?  
  
Tamiya eyes then spotted Verthandi, a fierce fire roared in them as he stared darkly at Keiichi.  
  
Tamiya: HOW DARES YOUSE CHEAT ON LADY PEORTH!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: no wait!!! I can explain!!!!  
  
Too late because within an instant Keiichi was on Tamiya's shoulders in his "Tamiya backbreaker special for cheaters".  
  
Keiichi: Wait argh I really can ow explain  
  
Tamiya: YOUSE EVEN PROMISED ME DAT YOUSE WILL TREAT HER RIGHT!!!!  
  
Peorth: hey you big lug, LET GO OF MY KEIICHI!!!!!  
  
The beauty instantly calmed the beast as little hearts appeared in his eyes.  
  
Tamiya: yourse wish is my command  
  
And Keiichi was dropped like a sack of patatos.  
  
Keiichi: ooowww...  
  
Peorth just simply sighed, how the big lug could still have a crush on her was beyond her.  
  
Tamiya: sooo ifs Morisato is not cheatin' than who's dat girl?  
  
Verthandi: my name is Verthandi, I'm staying with the Morisato's temporarily, its nice to meet you  
  
Verthandi gave a graceful bow, causing Tamiya and Otaki to secretly hide back their pent up jealousy for Keiichi.  
  
Tamiya: (gggggrrrrrr, even while married that damed Morisato still manages to get all da babes)  
  
Meanwhile Keiichi had finally gotten up and was rubbing his sore back  
  
Keiichi: look Tamiya, I know why you're here but my answer is still no  
  
Tamiya: but Morisato!!!! Da Motorclub still needs ya  
  
Otaki: we tried to get someone else but they're all amateurs and we can't afford to lose in the next big race.  
  
Keiichi: need I remind you that I'm no longer part of the motor-club? Look don't get me wrong, I would like to work on it but I'm married now, I have a family to think of  
  
Tamiya: but...  
  
Peorth: listen, if Keiichi says no than the answer is no...  
  
Verthandi: no to what?  
  
Peorth: they want Keiichi to build an engine for their racer and as always are going to dump all the responsibilities on Keiichi  
  
Verthandi: I think he should be honoured that they trust him so much that they are willing to part on him such an important task  
  
Peorth: I know, but when he works on something he usually puts so much heart into it that he'll work himself to death that's why I convinced him to say no  
  
Verthandi: you really love him a lot, don't you?  
  
Peorth: yeah  
  
Meanwhile...in quite a pathetic looking scene we see Tamiya and Otaki are now grovelling at Keiichi's knees (completely at his mercy).  
  
Tamiya: PLEASE WESE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!!!  
  
Keiichi: (man these two just won't give up, kinda makes me feel important though)  
  
???: resorting to this? My my you two really are pathetic  
  
Keiichi cringed he knew that voice yep it was Aoshima.  
  
Tamiya: go away Toshiyuki wese are making a business deal with Morisato  
  
Aoshima: a deal? Ha ha, sorry this is way too funny to make a comment about  
  
Keiichi: Aoshima? Don't tell you two...  
  
Otaki: yeah we challenged Aoshima  
  
Tamiya: and da only way wese ever been able to beat da guy is wit youse help  
  
Keiichi: sigh...look I don't know, HEY!!!!!!  
  
Keiichi turned to see Aoshima handing a bouquet of flowers to his wife.  
  
Aoshima: aaawww I see you are looking as lovely as ever, Lady Peorth  
  
Peorth: ha ha thank you....(must resist urge to punch his arrogant face) I'll put these in water later  
  
Keiichi: (a guy can only take so much!!!!) HEY QUIT HITTING ON MY WIFE!!!!  
  
Aoshima: oh Keiichi I almost didn't see you there  
  
Keiichi: gggrrrr  
  
Aoshima: I'm not hitting on her, more like trying to show her what would have happened if she had chosen a winner like me  
  
Peorth/Keiichi: sigh  
  
Peorth: I'll have you know that Keiichi is ten times the man you'll ever be  
  
Aoshima: oh really?  
  
Peorth: why do you think he beat ya so many times?  
  
Aoshima: THOSE WERE ALL FLUKES!!!!!  
  
Aoshima realizing his yelling quickly regains his composure.  
  
Aoshima: I mean if you are so confident of his abilities why don't you have him enter the race? If he wins I will leave and you'll never see me again  
  
Keiichi: (I don't like this...he usually doesn't say things like this without a reasoning for it)  
  
Aoshima: however if I win...how about you'll go out with me?  
  
Peorth: deal  
  
Keiichi: WHAT??!!! HEY I didn't agree to anything!!!! Besides you just can't simply go out with Peorth!!! She's a married woman if you didn't realize  
  
Aoshima: last time I checked there was nothing wrong with a married woman accepting dates. Just think of it as her getting the chance to see other people  
  
Verthandi: well I don't think that will happen because Keiichi will win for sure  
  
Verthandi who had kept quiet up till now was impressed by Peorth's confidence and trust she had for Keiichi and just had to break her silence by giving her support for him as well. Keiichi gave her a smile in appreciation; Aoshima on the other hand was instantly smitten.  
  
Aoshima: (that face, those beautiful eyes and that silky looking hair. Can there truly be another woman who can rival Peorth and Belldandy's beauty? Keiichi doesn't live with mortals, he lives with goddesses that's for sure) why hello, another goddess among women, what is your name, pretty flower?  
  
Verthandi: my name is Verthandi and I do not like the way you are treating Keiichi  
  
Aoshima: Keiichi is only getting what he deserves, maybe later I'll see you at the finish line too but for now here is a small token to compliment your beauty  
  
Aoshima handed Verthandi another bouquet causing Keiichi to wonder where the heck did he get all of them all.  
  
Verthandi: oh, why thank you  
  
Verthandi gratefully accepted them and gave a small smile.  
  
Aoshima: now where did such a beautiful woman like you come from?  
  
Verthandi: I do not know, that's why I'm staying with Keiichi and his wife so they can help me find out who I am  
  
Aoshima: you do not know? That is quite a pity but you won't learn anything hanging around that loser. I have connections to the proper people so why don't you forget him and come with me?  
  
Keiichi: Now that's enough!!!!! Now you are trying to take advantage of a girl with amnesia? Seriously you make me want to puke  
  
Aoshima: why do you care? You are already the married one  
  
Keiichi: well you are trying to break us up I feel that I am entitled to an opinion  
  
Verthandi: well I appreciate your offer but I must sadly decline, I feel that Keiichi will help me enough I hope you don't take offence  
  
Aoshima cursed Keiichi within his head but covered it with a fake smile  
  
Aoshima: no not at all, but if you feel you should ever change your mind...  
  
And after doing his daily worth of taunting, began to walk away.  
  
Aoshima: (after the race is over, Peorth will be filing divorce papers and this new Verthandi will also get to see how great I am. This is all working out perfectly for me, heaven is truly smiling at me)  
  
Tamiya: great Morisato!!!!! Wese see you at da race!!!! Wese hope youse kick Aoshima's tail  
  
Ands Tamiya and Otaki were gone. Leaving a very perplexed Keiichi...  
  
Keiichi: okay what just happened?  
  
Peorth: never mind!!! You are going to enter that race and you are going to win  
  
Keiichi: but I thought you didn't want me to race?  
  
Peorth: never mind what I said before, you are needed now!!! You will win not for just my honor but for yours as well besides you've beaten that jerk before remember? I know you can do it this time  
  
Keiichi: do you really think so?  
  
Peorth: I know so  
  
Keiichi: well if I have you for my support I can't lose  
  
Verthandi: there's just one problem  
  
Keiichi: what's that?  
  
Verthandi: didn't you mention before that the engine isn't even built yet?  
  
Keiichi's bright mood was suddenly broken as he in quite an anime fashion, fell down in a state of shock.  
  
Keiichi: oh noooo...I'm doomed!!!!!  
  
Peorth: uumm maybe after a nice dinner, you can solve this problem?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi scribbled furiously a possible design of the engine on the dinner table it was perfect! With a design like this it would allow the car to reach top speed but unfortunately due to its flimsy design would probably burn up and burst into flames. Keiichi angrily crumpled up the useless piece of paper to join an additional pile of failed designs.  
  
Verthandi: keep trying you'll get it!!!  
  
Keiichi smiled at the girl sitting next to him, occasionally offering words of encouragement and begun to work on a new design, his pencil was like a paintbrush on a canvas as he began to sketch a new design.  
  
Verthandi: Peorth was right  
  
Keiichi: about what? Hmmm maybe I can do this?  
  
Verthandi: you put so much heart into this  
  
Keiichi: well someone once taught me that when you do something you put everything you have inside on your work: every detail, every line and the good memories of the people you are doing this for. Peorth placed so much trust for me I'm not going to let her down  
  
Verthandi: this someone, would that be Belldandy?  
  
Keiichi: how'd you know?  
  
Verthandi: I remember when you mentioned her name, you thought I was her...she seems very important to you  
  
Keiichi: yeah, she was the first woman I ever fell in love with...when I was with her I always felt so safe, felt like I could do anything and when she was in that tragic accident, I felt so alone, so lost I began to believe that life wasn't worth living anymore. I almost considered ending it all...but Peorth was there and stuck by my side, I told her many times to go away but she didn't, Peorth saved my life before it was all over. There's nothing I can do to ever repay her for that , the only thing I can do to help out is by staying by her side  
  
Verthandi: that is so romantic, I hope I can find my special someone...aaaahhhh!!!!  
  
Suddenly Verthandi gripped her chest in a seemingly unbearable pain.  
  
Verthandi: aaahhhhh, my my heart  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi? VERTHANDI?!!!  
  
Keiichi went to check on Verthandi but in the process accidentally cut his finger on his table but he ignored it to help her.  
  
Verthandi: don't worry, this happens from time to time...puff puff, but the pain always goes away.  
  
Keiichi: are you okay?  
  
Verthandi: I'll be fine like I said this isn't the first time  
  
Keiichi: do you need to see a doctor?  
  
Verthandi: no no, it's nothing really! It rarely ever happens and when it does it only lasts a minute  
  
Keiichi: are you sure? Like those pains could get worse  
  
Verthandi: no it never does  
  
Keiichi: (she doesn't want me to worry about her just like Belldandy) alright but if it continues to happen, I'm going to take you to a doctor, okay?  
  
Verthandi: fine  
  
Keiichi: HEY!!!!!! (  
  
Verthandi: what?  
  
Keiichi: this design!!! It's absolutely perfect!!! A powerful combination of speed and endurance, wow Verthandi talking to you must have subconsciously allowed me to come up with this, Verthandi thank you  
  
Verthandi: I should not take any credit for I didn't do anything  
  
Keiichi: well after dinner, I should be able to should be able to start building it  
  
Verthandi: I'll go help Peorth and the rest, why don't you go wash up?  
  
Keiichi: okay  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peorth mercilessly was cutting the vegetables into finely diced pieces. It was obvious she was in a foul mood.  
  
Urd: you seem tensed, Peorth  
  
Peorth: TENSED??!! I'M PERFECTLY CALM!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE IT??!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M TENSED??!!!  
  
Urd: geez...  
  
Peorth: I'm sorry, you're right...it's just what has happened today, it's way too much I can bear  
  
Urd: it's about this Verthandi isn't it?  
  
Peorth: yeah I guess so, Keiichi is really warming up to her  
  
Urd: you two have been married for two years, he's passed any test in proving his love for you. You must be more afraid of something else than this girl simply stealing him from you  
  
Peorth:...  
  
Urd: tell me what are you afraid of?  
  
Peorth: Urd, he's convinced himself that Verthandi is Belldandy  
  
Urd: I thought something like that  
  
Peorth: and aren't you even the slightest bit worried? He is trying to believe his own lie, trying to give himself false hope for something that cannot be.  
  
Urd: really? Or are you more afraid that she really is Belldandy and things will go back to normal when she regains her memory?  
  
Peorth: NO!!!! I mean Keiichi's happiness is my primary concern...I want Belldandy back as much as he does but that cannot happen I just don't want Keiichi to get hurt when he learns the truth  
  
Urd: the truth...  
  
Peorth: Urd don't tell me you're actually believing this  
  
Urd: I don't know myself but it's just a feeling. I know that right now she seems like a mortal girl but maybe there is something more? Maybe I'll have Yggdrasil check in on this, if that girl is Belldandy Yggdrasil will know  
  
Peorth: yes that is an excellent idea Urd, well in the meantime would you like to help me serve dinner?  
  
Urd: dinner? You mean that stuff in the pot?  
  
Peorth: yeah  
  
Urd: uumm sure okay...  
  
Just then Verthandi entered the kitchen  
  
Verthandi: hello, do you need any help?  
  
Urd: yeah!!! Errrr Verthandi why don't you help Peorth? I've got something I'd want to say to Keiichi  
  
Verthandi: okay  
  
Urd quickly made a hasty retreat  
  
Verthandi: hhhhmmm is that dinner?  
  
Peorth: yeah, it's my famous Peorth Soup Surprise  
  
Verthandi took a spoon and took a sip  
  
Verthandi: it's quite good  
  
Peorth: thank you, between you and me cooking has always been a specialty of mine HA HA HA (...well at least I think it is)  
  
Verthandi: it's just needs a few things, do you mind?  
  
Peorth: sure go ahead (like it needs it, heh heh)  
  
Later at the dinner table everyone had gathered round.  
  
Peorth: well eat up, there's plenty for seconds  
  
Skuld: are you sure this is food or is it motor oil?  
  
Peorth: HEY!!!!!  
  
Skuld: well I absolutely refuse to eat unless I find out if it's actually edible or not  
  
Peorth: fine you lousy brat, Urd?  
  
Urd: well I'm on this very strict diet that I can't eat...uuummm a certain types of liquids, so sorry  
  
Peorth:...  
  
Keiichi: don't worry dear I'll try some  
  
Peorth: thank you Keiichi at LEAST some people are considerate  
  
Keiichi: heh heh yeah (this may not be one of my better ideas)  
  
Keiichi dunk his spoon in the slimy liquid and put it into his mouth however this time he was pleasantly surprised.  
  
Keiichi: mmmmmm this is great!!!!! You've really surpassed yourself this time Peorth  
  
Peorth: what do you mean?  
  
Peorth took a spoonful herself it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, she noticed that Skuld and Urd were eating it too.  
  
Keiichi: so what did you make this time Peorth?  
  
Peorth: well it's an old recipe and...  
  
Verthandi: you added some new changes to it this time haven't you Peorth? Congratulations  
  
Peorth: (she refuses to take any recognition for this, she's giving me all the credit...Verthandi, thank you)  
  
Urd: well thanks for dinner but me and Skuld have got to be leaving  
  
Skuld: we do? But I want to...  
  
Urd: maybe another time Skuld but right now we have other things to tend to  
  
Skuld: why are you always treating me like a kid, Urd!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night...Urd and Skuld had left, Verthandi was shown to a room it would seem like everyone and everything was asleep for the night all except...  
  
Peorth: you've been working for hours are you sure you don't want to turn it in for the night?  
  
Keiichi: no way, I almost halfway done  
  
Peorth: but don't strain yourself, you still are just human Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: no prob, I feel if I can get as much as I can done now, the less I have to do later before the race.  
  
Peorth: but isn't there anything I can get you Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: a cold drink would be nice  
  
Peorth: sure thing  
  
Keiichi: and please try not to add anything into it  
  
Peorth: would I look like someone who'd do that? Don't answer that...  
  
Keiichi worked for a few more seconds when a hand offered him a cold drink  
  
Keiichi: aw thanks Peorth, that was...  
  
Keiichi accepted the drink and was mildly surprised that it was Verthandi who had given him the drink.  
  
Keiichi: oh hi Verthandi  
  
Verthandi: I thought you might have been thirsty  
  
Keiichi: thank you that is very considerate of you  
  
Verthandi: so how is it going?  
  
Keiichi: well let's put it this way, it is so much easier to design something than to actually build it  
  
Verthandi: that bad, huh?  
  
Keiichi: don't worry I've got time till the actual race I just want to finish as much as I can right now  
  
Verthandi: you truly are amazing with that spirit and determination that you have Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: well I try, oh and thank you  
  
Verthandi: for what?  
  
Keiichi: for dinner of course, Peorth tries really hard I know but let's just face it I know not even her standards could have improved THAT much  
  
Verthandi: she did make dinner, all I did was just added a few things  
  
Keiichi: well I guess I'm really lucky I've got two cooks in this place...argh darn  
  
Verthandi: oh what is it?  
  
Keiichi: nothing, I just dropped something  
  
Verthandi: oh let me get it  
  
Keiichi and Verthandi reached down at the exact same moment and their hands touched.  
  
Verthandi: oh  
  
Verthandi began to blush  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi what is it?  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi...  
  
Keiichi looked up and felt he could get lost in those soulful eyes of hers, he couldn't help himself she was really beautiful. Keiichi could feel their faces were a little close for comfort but neither of them seemed to mind. Keiichi could feel his face moving closer to her's as if an invisible force was pushing him to her.  
  
Keiichi: (Verthandi...it's only natural that I'd feel this way about her, like she is Belldandy right? Well at least I think she is but Peorth...what will happen to her? Even if she was Belldandy can I just simply cast her aside? No this isn't right!!!!)  
  
Keiichi stopped himself and shook his head.  
  
Keiichi: no, I'm sorry Verthandi...I just don't know what came over me just now  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi, I'm sorry....oh  
  
Fire seemed to strike Verthandi as she gripped her chest again.  
  
Verthandi: it's happening again...my heart!  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi? Huh?  
  
Verthandi got up and ran off not wanting Keiichi to see her in pain, Keiichi tried to follow her but suddenly he could feel his engine getting really hot.  
  
Keiichi: huh? What the heck is going on?  
  
That was all Keiichi could say before it unexpectedly exploded, the blast hit Keiichi as he struck a wall. Keiichi could feel the world around him blackening as the last thing he was able to see was his concerned wife dropping everything she was carrying and running up to him screaming his name.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
You have forgotten me...  
  
Keiichi: (no that's not true!!!!)  
  
Than how would you explain your behavior? I thought you said you loved me  
  
Keiichi: (but I do, more than anything in this world)  
  
I thought that was true, but now I see your words are nothing but lies!!!!  
  
Keiichi: (no)  
  
I can no longer trust you but I wonder when it's all over, will your feelings mean anything?  
  
Keiichi: (please you must believe me, I do love you please don't leave, what do you mean when it's all over?)  
  
Keiichi...it's time to wake up now  
  
Keiichi: (huh?)  
  
Keiichi...please you must wake up!!! Keiichi? KEIICHI!!!!  
  
Keiichi's eyes opened and he was greeted by the sight of his wife, she smiled at him just relived that he was okay, her eyes were red as if she had been crying (maybe she had) and her smile seemed to renew Keiichi's stamina as he began to get up. He noticed it was the next morning and the sun had come out, however as he moved forward he could feel Peorth push him back.  
  
Peorth: no please, just rest  
  
Keiichi: don't really I'm ow fine  
  
Peorth looked at him like she wasn't convinced.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, what happened?  
  
Keiichi: dunno, I was talking to Verthandi, she seemed to be suffering from a chest pain, next thing I knew the engine just blew on me. Heh I really have to thank Skuld, I've gotten so used to being blown up  
  
Peorth: Keiichi don't kid around!!! I'm trying to be serious. Sigh, this is all my fault, why did I let my blind pride get the better of me? I shouldn't have volunteered you without having your consent. Keiichi why don't we just forfeit and let Aoshima win the bet  
  
Keiichi: what? And simply walk away with my tail between my legs as that scumbag tries to take advantage of you? I don't think so, if I'm going to go down I'm going to go down fighting just like my beautiful wife would have wanted me to do  
  
Peorth: Keiichi...ha ha, I just can't stop you can I?  
  
Keiichi: don't even try  
  
Peorth: all right but Keiichi try not to strain yourself, just pace it okay?  
  
Keiichi: I will, say how much of the engine actually survived?  
  
Peorth: I'm sorry but the explosion totalled it  
  
Keiichi: I was afraid of that, guess I'm going to have to start from scratch  
  
Keiichi got up and left and was soon hard at work again, Peorth watched him from the distance not being able to help but smile. He could hear footsteps behind her as she knew Verthandi was there too.  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi!!!!  
  
Peorth: no Verthandi, you cannot stop him  
  
Verthandi: what type of wife are you?!! You know that he's hurt and yet you let him continue to work?  
  
That remark was like a slap to the face even though she knew it wasn't meant to be one and Verthandi was just showing her concern for Keiichi's safety.  
  
Peorth: I know all that, but when Keiichi has started something he'll continue to follow his heart until he's finished it. Nothing and no one can stop him, not even me...besides I don't even want to  
  
Verthandi: but why?  
  
Peorth: when Keiichi follows his heart he shows a type of happiness that so few can understand. It is than he feels complete and feels alive...I do not wish to stop Keiichi when he is happy for his happiness is my happiness as well. All I can do, is watch him fulfil his dreams and hopefully be a part of it too  
  
Verthandi: I think I'm beginning to understand, Peorth I'm sorry  
  
Peorth: don't be it's alright...(but why do I feel that you were involved with the little "accident" Keiichi had yesterday? If you dare to even try to hurt Keiichi I will not hesitate to kill you)  
  
The following week went by with no problems, as Keiichi was all ready for the day of the race. However was he truly ready for what was in store for him? Only time can tell...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Man that was longer than I thought, but this chapter is finished!!!! ( Just want to say a few things...  
  
Yeah I probably made it way too obvious of who Verthandi is but just bear with me okay? Something is going to lead into this but I don't want to give anything away  
  
If I have offended any Aoshima or Tamiya fans with my personal portrayal of them, well I'm sorry cause they also just so happen to be my two LEAST favorite characters in the Ah My Goddess! universe. I just so enjoy writing about their stupidity.  
  
Did I make Peorth a little out of character? I'm really trying to avoid turning her into a Belldandy clone, honest -_-;;  
  
The next chapter will be one taking place in the past, be sure to catch it  
  
Well see you next time! 


	5. There's something About PeorthPart 1

Sins of a Goddess  
  
Yay I'm not dead!!!! Anywho here's the next chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it this one. ^-^ This chapter takes place in the past and we get to see Keiichi and Peorth test their love, K1 meets "the parents" and finally marriage but that's not the end of their adventures as it will span on to the next chapter  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 years ago: There's something about Peorth  
  
It's been a few months already since the first day that Peorth and Keiichi established a contract and now Peorth has become a very important part of Keiichi's life from the things he does at home, to his job and yep she even was able to enrol herself into Nekomi Tech as well and in such grace that could only be defined as Peorth, she has already made a name for herself like last time she was here. In such a short period of time she became the most popular, (and sometimes most lusted after) girl on campus (annoying Sayako to no ends as she still wanted her title of campus Queen back). Peorth also pulled a few strings and was able to get herself into every single one of Keiichi's classes, in fact the only thing that she refused to do was join the Motor Club (Tamiya still scared her a lot) oh well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad now is it? We now find our happy couple hanging out in front of the school's main building, Keiichi lost in his thoughts and Peorth fantasizing again.   
  
"Okay Peorth you won the man of your dream's heart, so what are you going to do now? Well I heard Disney Land was nice this time of year………"   
  
Keiichi Morisato sighed, he didn't know what but he had a good idea that whatever his girlfriend was thinking wasn't exactly for the weak of stomach. It was just another normal day at Nekomi Tech………well almost, Keiichi this time was walking with a pretty girl that wasn't Belldandy but he was happy.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth could you wait here?  
  
Peorth: why mon cher? Do you not desire my company?  
  
Keiichi chuckled, Peorth was still good at reeling in the guilt trips.  
  
Keiichi: no its not that, its just that I need to get an assignment from one of my classes, I guess that will teach me to go on a drinking binge……..that's Professor Higgin's class………the foreign teacher who earned the nickname the "Perverted Prof"   
  
Peorth: you mean the one who asks his female students who for back rubs and looks down their shirts?   
  
Keiichi: the very same  
  
Peorth: hhhmmm I see what you mean, after all I am your eyes only Kei  
  
Keiichi: well I won't be long  
  
Keiichi took off and Peorth decided to take a seat on the campus' fountain. Now being Peorth getting bored was something she could do oh so easily, she noticed a group of female students who seemed to conversing in her and Keiichi's general direction. Using her powers she decided to eavesdrop a bit.  
  
Peorth: I wonder if they're talking about anything good about Keiichi and me?  
  
Student#3: hey did you see Keiichi? And that new girl he's been going out with?   
  
Student#1: Yeah, I really envy her………I wish my body was more head turning than I wouldn't have so many guy problems. I also think she's done so many wonders for Keiichi, like I remember after Bell's death he totally lost it and I heard he skipped so many classes from heavy drinking, I'm glad to see that Peorth was able to get him back on his feet………  
  
Peorth beamed with pride  
  
Student#2: Yeah well I think she's a skank………have you seen the way she dresses? Like what type of girl tries to pick up a guy who's on the rebound, I'd say you must be pretty desperate; I'll give their relationship another week at most………  
  
Peorth: ggggrrrrrrrrr  
  
Peorth tried her best to hide a small grimace, afterall what did THAT one know about relationships anyway?   
  
Student#1: says the infamous break-up queen  
  
Stuent#2: hey quiet you!!!  
  
Student#1: its true like you are so picky with people it's not funny………  
  
Student#3: well I think Keiichi doesn't really love her  
  
Student#1: what do you mean?  
  
Peorth's ears perked a little, yes what did she mean?  
  
Student#3: well I think Keiichi's going through the typical transitional stages at the loss of Belldandy, first anger blaming himself for what had happened, than depression when he started heavily drinking and now denial………he feels that he needs someone to fill the void that Belldandy had placed in his life, now the most likely person he'd pick would be a close family or friend of her's someone who is feeling the same pain he's feeling, someone who would remind him of Belldandy and gets himself to fall in love with her just as a way to convince himself that he's gotten over the pain. I think that they love each other for all the wrong reasons……..  
  
Student#2: that's deep  
  
Student#1: naw, I think it sounds like someone's been spending a bit too much time in Psychology 101  
  
Peorth stopped eavesdropping after that, no that can't be true can it? Keiichi would NEVER do anything like that, right?  
  
Peorth: MY KEIICHI WILL NEVER DO THAT TO ME!!!  
  
This caused several awkward stares from several bystanders (most of the male wondering if she and Keiichi were breaking up so that she would be available), just than Keiichi came back.  
  
Keiichi: hey I'm back, sorry I took so long………(that Perverted Prof just kept asking me where my pretty girlfriend was, sheesh)  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, can I ask you some very personal questions……..about us  
  
Keiichi: can it wait till lunch? We should be getting to our next class  
  
Peorth: (yeah maybe I should calm down first) okay  
  
The class felt so tense to Peorth, the professor was lecturing about something she just kept staring at Keiichi.  
  
Peorth: (Keiichi is not like that!!! He just doesn't see me as some Belldandy clone, does he? I can't keep staring at him like this, gotta be discreet he must not know what's troubling me, luckily he doesn't suspect a thing)  
  
Keiichi: (Man, all Peorth's been doing for the entire class was look at me, something's troubling her……..I wonder what it is? Okay just calm down, just act like you don't suspect anything)  
  
Seconds seemed to pass like hours and finally it was lunchtime, Keiichi unwrapped the bentou that Peorth made for him, sat down and said the three magical words:  
  
Keiichi: what's troubling you?  
  
In his relationship anyway………  
  
Peorth: well it's………wait, you knew?  
  
Keiichi: it's written all over your face my dear  
  
Peorth: all right, I'll start at the beginning am I a burden to you?  
  
Keiichi: what would make you think that? Okay sure every male pervert on the campus has come up to me and asked if we were breaking up or Tamiya won't speak to me anymore but its nothing I'm not used to  
  
Peorth: I see, Keiichi what do you see in me?  
  
Keiichi: a kind and beautiful person who has always been there for me  
  
Peorth: I see just like Belldandy, huh?  
  
Keiichi: what? Hey wait………is this what you're trying to say? That I see you only as a way to replace Bell?  
  
Peorth:………  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, that is not true if I chose to love you for that than I would be lying to myself, worst of all I would be lying to you  
  
Peorth took that answer and for a moment she was relieved. Of course a moment to Peorth only lasted for a good minute until all those doubts of hers came back to nag at her. She was still feeling troubled even after she was home alone at the moment as Keiichi told her that he was going out and she should not wait up for him. What did Keiichi want to do? Was he running errands? Meeting with friends? Cheating on her with some other girl?  
  
Peorth: (NO!!! Why do I think like this!!! If I learned anything by coming here is that I can trust Keiichi)  
  
???: Than why do you still feel so bad, young goddess?  
  
Peorth spun her head to the direction of the voice but saw nothing was there  
  
Peorth: who's there???!!!   
  
???: Don't you recognize me? Think back   
  
Peorth: you're that voice from several months ago!!! The one that told me all this would happen  
  
???: correct  
  
Peorth: who are you??!! Do you even exist? Am I going crazy?  
  
???: you doubt the one you love, you believe his feelings aren't true  
  
Peorth:………  
  
???: I mean do you blame him? He had the love of a goddess far more superior than you, Belldandy………she was kind, sweet, beautiful………  
  
Peorth: shut up!  
  
???: everyone loved her, everyone will always remember her, no one will remember Peorth………she got all the attention, the credit, the glory………you worked just as hard as she had and what is your final reward? To be Belldandy's shadow that's what  
  
Peorth: SHUT UP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!   
  
Peorth screamed angrily to no one in particular, her cries went unheard as her own voice echoed throughout the empty temple.   
  
???: And now that she is gone, it is only right as a goddess and a woman of her own personal desires to comfort Belldandy's lover, right? It would seem even in her death you cannot escape the fate of being Belldandy's shadow in Keiichi's eyes  
  
Peorth: I'M NOT HEARING THIS!!!! THIS IS NOTHING BUT GARBAGE!!!!   
  
???: Than tell me how much of what I said are lies, did you not come here out of your own personal desire?  
  
Peorth: that's true I can't deny that………ever since I met Keiichi I always felt good, he always gave me a feeling that I could take on whatever the universe threw at me, I knew that as long as he lived I'll never give up on humans  
  
???: really? Love that is such a cheap word, its easy to tell someone you love them but its so much more difficult being able to prove that your love is real, remember the time you thought you were in love Peorth? Troy……..does that name ring a bell?  
  
Peorth: no!!! I never want to remember that time again!!! I was younger then!!! I thought I knew what love was but I was so foolish………the Gate of Judgement proved it to me that I wasn't ready, but this time is different!!! Keiichi really loves me and I love him  
  
???: what makes this moment any different? Can you prove that?  
  
Peorth:………  
  
???: you can't can you? So as far as you can tell dear goddess, Keiichi is just another Troy  
  
Peorth: NO!!! You're wrong!!! I KNOW YOU ARE!!!!  
  
???: Than maybe its time you proved it, maybe its about time you took that faithful step again  
  
Peorth: the Gate of Judgement………no!!! I can't, there's too much at stake if I did that!!!  
  
???: Tell me young goddess, would you rather live the rest of your life in shrouded lies? You deserve to know the truth of his feelings, think about it  
  
The voice disappeared as quickly as it came around Peorth fell to her knees, fresh tears streaming down her face. She just didn't know what to do, where was Keiichi now?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Clerk: yes can do that but it will take an hour, do you mind waiting?  
  
  
  
Keiichi: no, I can wait  
  
Clerk: very well sir  
  
Keiichi meanwhile was at very familiar jewellery shop. He was there to get a custom job done on a certain special ring, get it polished up and have him and Peorth's initials engraved on it. Keiichi thought back to the very first day he got it, it was several months ago when he felt that terrible feeling, the feeling that something had happened to Bell. He remembered walking out of the jewellers and had a shooting fiery pain engulf his chest, when he got back Belldandy was not there, no one was there, heck even the cat had disappeared Keiichi than realized that on that day he was going to be alone forever, Belldandy was never coming back, Keiichi would never experience love again. Well that's what he had thought at the moment anyway, at first it seemed likely with him sitting at home, the bottles piling up, the smell getting more fouler, the hole in his heart only getting bigger. Until Peorth dared to do something about that, okay so maybe they had a rocky start as he always saw her as a friend he could count on never as anything………well more. Somehow it worked out though, it took him risking losing her forever but they managed to get it to work out. They had been going out for several months now, it wasn't until recently that Keiichi decided that it was time that they should take the next step of their relationship, Keiichi wanted to ask Peorth's hand in marriage. It was a difficult choice obviously for Keiichi as it would appear that his brain had a tendency to nag at him recently.  
  
"You can't marry her"   
  
Keiichi: (and why not? My feelings are true)  
  
"Perhaps but you're not ready, you are still in college"  
  
Keiichi: (well I'm graduating soon)   
  
"And how would you be able to support a family? Especially with what you make?"  
  
Keiichi: (Maybe I can ask Chihiro for a raise or at the very least more hours, I know I can make this work!!!)  
  
"So why do you want to risk everything so badly?!! What happens if you can't make it work? You'll just be dragging Peorth with you………are you just trying to make up for something you could never have with Bell? Hell you haven't even gotten too intimate with Peorth, at least with Bell you did it once"  
  
Keiichi:………  
  
Keiichi's mind went back to the past, Bell how much he loved her and still did, he'd never forget the last night they were together, one full of romance and passion. He than remembered what Peorth had told him earlier: "I see just like Belldandy, huh?" Keiichi frowned she was obviously afraid that all he saw in her was a way to convince himself that Belldandy was alive and still here through Peorth. Keiichi told her that he would never do such a thing for it would be lying to her and to himself, it seemed to convince her but question is, did he convince himself? Just than his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Clerk: sir? Your ring is done  
  
Keiichi: oh thank you  
  
Keiichi reached into his wallet and paid the appropriate price and took the ring, without saying another word he headed for home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi parked his motorcycle and headed inside  
  
Keiichi: Peorth I'm back………  
  
Silence……..  
  
Keiichi: that's funny, Peorth usually waits by the door to snuggle up to me every time I come home, something must be up………great now I'm getting to be as paranoid as Peorth, I'm sure this is nothing to worry about  
  
Throwing caution to the wind Keiichi enters the kitchen and is shocked to see Peorth kneeling there looking completely oblivious to what was going on, she just stood there murmuring something.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!! What happened??!!  
  
But she still sat there almost as if she didn't even see Keiichi  
  
Peorth: lies………all lies, our love cannot be a lie, Gate of Judgement no I can't go back………I can't lose you  
  
Keiichi: what the hell is she talking about?!!   
  
Keiichi went to her side and shook her a bit Peorth finally took notice  
  
Peorth: Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: yeah?  
  
Peorth than suddenly broke down and began crying into Keiichi's arms  
  
Peorth: please don't go, please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone again  
  
Keiichi just held her   
  
Keiichi: don't worry, don't cry, I won't leave………I won't leave you alone  
  
Keiichi was totally perplexed, what had happened while he was gone? Peorth seemed vulnerable, a lot different than the strong-willed and energetic Peorth that he loved and respected.  
  
Peorth: promise?  
  
Keiichi: I promise  
  
Keiichi held on to her some more, whatever it was, it messed her up pretty bad.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, are you still upset over this morning?  
  
Peorth: I'm so sorry Keiichi, I promised you I'd stop doubting you but………  
  
Keiichi: enough, don't feel bad………you may be a goddess but you still have a heart, its only natural to feel that way  
  
"Easier said than done"  
  
Keiichi: (shut up)  
  
"But its true, this type of doubting is the most painful"  
  
Keiichi had to give the nagging voice that much. Sure it was something when people told him or hinted that his love for Peorth was to make up for the fact that Belldandy wasn't in his life anymore but he never let it bother him, his parents thought the same way and even still Keiichi could still take it, hell even when Aoshima in his rants and gloats in his attempts to break them up still didn't even faze him, the only thing Keiichi could not take was when Peorth doubted him, what was the point of love if the woman you're with seemed to be the one who doubted you the most. In frustration Keiichi blurted his thoughts.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth? I'm sick and tired of hearing this especially from you, I love you and I feel that my feelings are true but you don't seem to think that's enough, do I need to pass some sort of test to prove myself??!!   
  
Peorth: (you're right Keiichi………if we continue to live with this doubt than there's no way our love could ever work out) there is one way a way to prove our love………but I'm afraid, afraid that it will do more harm than good………  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, if you feel that it will help us than you should have no reason to fear it……..what I've learned from experience is that when a person is together with someone they can overcome almost anything, Peorth we will do this together and we will overcome it if we believe in ourselves, what is this test you speak of?  
  
Peorth: you know it better than anyone else Keiichi  
  
She needed no other explanation, for in his heart Keiichi already had a feeling what this dreaded test was. There was no avoiding it for him to finally have happiness he would need to go back to the place he feared to go before.  
  
Peorth: take my hand Keiichi, I'll take us there  
  
Keiichi did so and a soft light engulfed both him and the goddess.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Gate of Judgement, a fabled gate that has said to have been around for eons. There is no record of it in any history book or any ancient text and yet it's there stands there as a testament that just because we have not heard of something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. To pass the gate's test sounds simple, two lovers enter and if they can both walk through the gate than their love is deemed worthy and they know that it was meant to be. This of course is a lot harder than it really is, for apparently the requirements to pass the gates test are incredibly strict and as a result only two people to date has ever been able to go thorough, they are of course Keiichi Morisato and Belldandy (Of course if you were a Ah My Goddess you'd know all of this). Keiichi opened his eyes and took a good look at his surroundings.  
  
Keiichi: this place hasn't changed at all since the last time I've been here  
  
???: I wouldn't say it hasn't changed at all, Keiichi Morisato  
  
Keiichi: Morgan?  
  
Morgan Le Fe, than materialized out of the nothingness and appeared in front of Keiichi. Keiichi didn't know her that well but knew enough to know she was a fairy that had been denied by the gate and lost her love forever, in her sorrow she released the fallen god Celestine whom almost destroyed Yggdrasil but he was stopped by Belldandy and it was then Bell and Keiichi proved their love by passing through the gate, Keiichi always smiled at that memory. Now Morgan stayed here to warn people of the Gate as a way to repent for what she had done.   
  
Morgan: I have heard about your situation and it saddens me deeply, I am sorry about Belldandy  
  
Keiichi: there hasn't been a moment I've never stopped thinking about her but I know that wherever she is she is smiling at me  
  
Morgan: tragic………we both lost lovers but the only difference is that with you, you lost yours to circumstances  
  
Morgan turned to Peorth and bowed  
  
Morgan: Goddess Peorth, head of Yggdrasil, I hope you one day, forgive me for what I tried to do  
  
Peorth: if I held grudges I wouldn't be a goddess………  
  
Keiichi: but what about when you………  
  
Peorth: quiet Keiichi! Besides that job, is one I no longer hold  
  
Keiichi: hey who did you give that job to anyway?  
  
Peorth: Urd  
  
Keiichi took a moment to think what Urd could do with that sort of power, the thought made him shudder a bit.  
  
Morgan: I see, so I take it you and Keiichi got together  
  
Peorth: that's correct  
  
Morgan: and you can only come here for one reason, well let me warn you……..the Gate reflects on one's heart, not their mind. Just because you think you are in love doesn't mean you necessarily are but the opposite is also true if you think you have doubts doesn't mean that they are there, if your heart is true I believe you can pass the test. So, are you ready?  
  
Keiichi: yes  
  
Peorth: yes  
  
Keiichi: Peorth?  
  
Peorth: yeah?  
  
Keiichi: what exactly happens to those who fail the Gate?  
  
Peorth: they are separated but its not a simple thing, they will be forever destined to never see each other again  
  
Keiichi: well if anything happens………  
  
Keiichi reached out to hold Peorth's hand  
  
Keiichi: I will find you again, no matter how hopeless the odds may seem  
  
Peorth blushed faintly at looking at the resolve in Keiichi's eyes  
  
Peorth: (he always has this way to stir feelings that I've never felt before, can this really be the feelings of true love? Well come what may Keiichi, we'll face them together)  
  
Peorth gripped Keiichi's hand a little tighter and the two began walking the steps into the gate. Keiichi closed his eyes; this still was a nerve-racking experience like it was last time, Keiichi's mind began to fill with at least a thousand things.  
  
Keiichi: (love? What does it mean to love another person? Is it the feelings you feel for someone because you feel in your heart that it's meant to be? Or is it the longing you have for a person because you want to avoid one of the greatest fears in the universe, loneliness………no one wants to be alone, I still remember the cries of fear Peorth made earlier: "I don't want to be alone". I can understand her because I feel the exact same way. So is that why I fell in love with Peorth? Because I didn't want to be alone anymore? No that can't be!!! I may love Belldandy but I love Peorth because she's Peorth not because she can cure my loneliness. Is Belldandy the one who's holding me back?! Is the only way to pass this test is to forsake Belldandy? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Forgetting about her is a fate worse than death, there must be another way, but what if I lose Peorth in the process? No, if there was something everyone especially Belldandy and Peorth taught me is that there's always another way, I think I'm beginning to understand now………I think I'm beginning to understand what true love is and what it means to love someone………Peorth, I'll be waiting for you on the other side.)  
  
Peorth on the other hand was having a just as stressful time  
  
Peorth: (Keiichi, my love……..I'm such a terrible goddess, why can't I ever believe you? You always told me that you loved me and you'll never leave me alone and you prove that everyday when I'm with you. So why do I still have a lingering feeling of doubt? Why does a part of me refuse to accept that you are real? Is it because of Belldandy? The goddess I know I'll never be? All I am to her is a shadow, a shadow that follows its owner and no matter how hard it may try it can never be the real thing. Is it because I thought I had it all before? Only to face the harsh reality that it was never there to begin with? I thought I had someone to call my own but that was nothing more than a blind fantasy I had back then, so what is it that makes Keiichi any different? Because he really loves you………remember all those nightmares you had that one point? Everything may have not been real but you can take comfort knowing that Keiichi is, Keiichi is there because he chose to be, maybe its about time you actually told him that………Keiichi, I understand now, I will wait for you on the other side.)  
  
However something went happened and Peorth could feel Keiichi's hand being pulled away from her grasp.  
  
Peorth: (Keiichi? No!!! Please don't go!!!!)  
  
Peorth opened her eyes, Keiichi was no longer there, no this had to be a bad dream. All that self-realization of herself and still Keiichi disappeared. Tears began to well up, this was not fair she knew he was the one.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi………KEIICHI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: behind you  
  
Peorth whirled her head around and there he was, flat on his face and behind them was the Gate of Judgement.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi??!!!  
  
Keiichi: yeah, I must have not been watching where I was going and tripped on this rock……..ha ha how embarrassing, sorry if I scared ya  
  
Peorth was on him faster than Skuld on ice cream hugging him with every strength of her arms would let her completely forgetting that a goddess' strength was a lot more than a mortal's.  
  
Peorth: you're still here!!! The gate is behind us than that must mean we did it  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, you're kinda……..choking me  
  
Peorth: oops sorry, Keiichi please tell me, am I dreaming?  
  
Keiichi: no you're not, unless we're having the same dream (come on, now's the time…….you both passed the test, if you want to ask her do it now)  
  
Peorth: than let us sleep forever if that's the case  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, I………well there's something I want to tell you  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, can I say something first?  
  
Keiichi: go ahead  
  
Peorth: I have a confession to make, I made it sound like this test was for you but that's far from the truth………the truth is the test was for me  
  
Keiichi: what?  
  
Peorth: Troy Barton, that was his name  
  
Keiichi didn't need to ask he realizes that must have been the name of Peorth's ex  
  
Peorth: after I lost him, the nightmares started coming, the darkness surrounded me but there was no one to find me, I called out but there was no one to listen, I felt like I was falling but there was no one to catch me. For some time I buried myself in my work refusing to ever let myself feel that way again anything I could do to avoid that sense of loss. Keiichi, I'm so happy that I know you………you gave me light in the darkness, you heard me when I called your name, when I was falling you were there to catch me and I never want to let you go too, Keiichi if everything in my world is fake, I want you to be the only real thing, that's why I have to ask you, Keiichi Morisato, will you marry me?  
  
Keiichi: wha??!! (Oh well, different scenario, same outcome) I mean yes, yes Peorth I will be honoured to marry you   
  
Peorth: Keiichi  
  
The two's faces moved in closer and the they shared a long and passionate kiss not caring at all that they had a little audience.  
  
Morgan: he truly is remarkable, it seems that no matter whose life he touches he fills that person with joy, everyone to have ever known him I envy you………I doubt there will ever be a mortal as special as Keiichi Morisato, its no surprise that he passed the Gate of Judgement twice now.  
  
Morgan deciding to leave the two lovers alone, disappeared into light of the sky.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi sighed he knew he was going to have to face this sooner or later, but he had not expected it to be this soon. It had only been a few days after the Gate of Judgement and it was only yesterday, Peorth announced to him that she was going to bring him a surprise. Now Keiichi was the very cautious type and a surprise from Peorth was always something very unpredictable that was something Keiichi had learned from personal experience. However here he stands with "them" of all people standing in front of him and Peorth introducing them to him.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, I would like you to meet my parents  
  
Keiichi gulped and had a good look at the two divine beings, Peorth's mother except for having a different hairstyle looked amazingly like her daughter from her face to her eyes and even the body (which Keiichi tired his best not to stare), she didn't look much older than Peorth but then Keiichi remembered that divine beings don't age physically when they reach a certain point of their lives.  
  
Keiichi: well its nice to meet you Mrs.?  
  
Peorth's mother: please, you don't need to call me Mrs, it makes my sound like an old woman, since you're marrying my daughter just call us mom and dad  
  
Keiichi: okay, well its nice to meet you, mom  
  
Mom: oh he's so polite  
  
"Mom" goes in and takes a closer look at Keiichi  
  
Mom: and he's a LOT cuter than you described him, Peorth  
  
Keiichi faintly blushed  
  
Peorth: MOM!!!   
  
Keiichi looked over to "Dad" he looked like a handsome young man, with dark hair tied into a pony-tail and he didn't look much older than Keiichi but Keiichi REALLY didn't like the look he was giving him with those dark piercing eyes.  
  
Dad: so you want to marry my daughter, huh? You look a lot shorter than she describes you  
  
Keiichi: well I………  
  
Dad: there's only one way to prove your worth mortal, I will not let an unworthy mortal take my flesh and blood so therefore I challenge you to the CHALLENGE OF THE GODS!!!!!  
  
Thunder and lightning sounds as Keiichi looked on in a petrifying shock  
  
Peorth: Father!!!! You promised you wouldn't   
  
Dad: sorry honey, but this must be done  
  
Peorth: sigh whatever………okay Keiichi, I'm going to go dress shopping with mom, why don't you spend the day with dad and get to know him better?  
  
Keiichi: wait!!! You're not planning to leave me………wait, why would a goddess need to go dress shopping?  
  
Peorth: well I figured it would be better if I got a dress that would surprise you, besides don't you like my surprises?  
  
Keiichi: well………have fun but what should I do about your father?  
  
Peorth: just humor him you'll be fine, let's go mom  
  
Mom: all right dear  
  
Peorth: now mom, now that we are in the mortal's world you need to wear something less conspicuous   
  
Mom: got it, I been observing mortals for sometime and I know some of their most fashionable attires  
  
Peorth: MOM!!!! THAT ONE MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A 2 CENT HOOKER!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Dad: not the challenge begins, the rules are simple………since I am the one issuing the challenge I'll choose the game and if you can beat me you'll have my consent, understand?  
  
Keiichi: (I hope he doesn't do anything that's too unnatural for mortals) I guess so  
  
Dad: good and the game I choose is………  
  
Keiichi: (here it comes………)  
  
Dad: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!!!!   
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! Cue thunder and lightning  
  
Keiichi: wait, that's it?  
  
Dad: are you questioning me you mere mortal???!!!!  
  
Keiichi: no sir  
  
Dad: good but I'd like to warn you that back in heaven I'm the rock, paper, scissors champ you have no prayer of beating me I………  
  
Dad realizes he just lost with his paper to Keiichi's scissors.  
  
Keiichi: HA!!! I win!!!  
  
Dad:………you got lucky, best 2 out of 3!!!!  
  
Keiichi: WHHAT??!!! I just beat you!!!!  
  
Dad: I'm the one who made the challenge so I have the authority to re-challenge you if I wish!!!!  
  
Keiichi: this is going to be a long afternoon  
  
And so later………  
  
Keiichi: K1  
  
Dad: hhhmmmm K1, K1? Damn, you sunk my battleship……..okay best 9 out of 10  
  
Later still………  
  
Dad: it was Colonel Mustard in the Library with the lead pipe  
  
Keiichi: wrong!!! It was Miss Scarlet in the Study with the Revolver  
  
Dad: gggggggrrrrrrrrr best 19 out of 20  
  
Later some more………  
  
Dad: HA!!!! I got you right where I want you,   
  
Moves his bishop  
  
Dad: Check  
  
Keiichi studies the board and moves his queen  
  
Keiichi: Checkmate  
  
Dad: NNNOOOOO!!!!! Best 49 out of 50  
  
Yup we're still here  
  
Keiichi: (I can't believe he convinced me to play Sugoroku Special)  
  
Dad: my turn!!!!  
  
Dad rolls the spinner it lands on an 8, he moves, the space reads: "Your Opponent will marry your daughter, there's NOTHING you can do about it"  
  
Keiichi:………  
  
Dad:………well who cares??!!! You haven't won yet!!!! Spin  
  
Keiichi shrugs and spins and lands on a 7, he moves and the space says: "If you spin a 7 to land on this space congratulations you won the game, we like to wish you a happy married life"  
  
Keiichi: cool  
  
Dad:………I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!  
  
Peorth: we're back!!!  
  
Keiichi: did you have fun, darling?  
  
Peorth: yes  
  
Mom: Peorth and I picked out this most lovely dress and we even picked up something for Peorth or should I say for you on your honeymoon   
  
Keiichi blushed he had a good idea what was meant by that  
  
Peorth: MOM!!!! That was supposed to be a surprise  
  
Mom: oops, naughty me  
  
Peorth: so did you have fun daddy? Did Keiichi pass your so-called test?  
  
Keiichi thought it was strange Peorth talked like that it sounded like a little girl to her revered father.  
  
Dad: the mortal is quite the formidable opponent, it is quite obvious that the heavens smile on him………Keiichi Morisato you have proven yourself worthy of my daughter's hand, treat her well because IF YOU DON'T………  
  
Peorth: dad………  
  
Dad: sorry  
  
Mom: well this was a pleasant day but we must be going  
  
Keiichi: aaww but you two just got here  
  
Mom: nonsense we won't do anything that might bother your plans but if you need anything Peorth, just call  
  
Peorth: bye mom! Bye dad  
  
After the two parents had left  
  
Keiichi: well I must say your dad is quite interesting  
  
Peorth: did I forget to mention he's a terrible loser?  
  
Keiichi: yeah I think that detail might have been missed  
  
Peorth: sorry  
  
Keiichi: don't be, he was still a good guy, like you already know how weird MY parents can get………all in all it was quite an "educational" experience  
  
Peorth: he didn't tell you ANYTHING secret now did he?  
  
Keiichi: nothing is crossing these lips  
  
Peorth: you meanie  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few more days pass by and the wedding date was fast approaching, of course no man's life is EVER complete without………  
  
Keiichi: hhhhhmmmm I can sense them coming  
  
*Cue JAWS music*  
  
Keiichi: no it can't be!!!! They told me they wouldn't!!!!  
  
Keiichi's door flew opened as he looks on in absolute terror  
  
Keiichi: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
That's right, no man's life is ever complete without his "friends" taking him out to his bachelor party.  
  
Keiichi: guys??!!! Can't we talk about this??!!  
  
A few moments later, Peorth opens the door to Keiichi's room  
  
Peorth: Keiichi? Hey what's this?  
  
Peorth picks up what appears to be a piece of toilet paper with the most atrocious handwriting on it.  
  
Peorth: "Dears Miss Peroth, wese have took Morisato for a night out'ta town, he'll be back before youse weddin' promise, sign Tamiya and the guys"………oh man this is terrible, Tamiya spelt my name wrong  
  
The next day  
  
Megumi: you seem really exciting, aren't you nervous at all?  
  
Peorth: non cherie for tonight, I'll be married to ze most perfect guy in the universe  
  
Megumi: ha ha Keiichi's far from perfect ya know  
  
Peorth: oui, but he is pretty darn close  
  
The phone rings and Peorth picks it up  
  
Peorth: hello? Yes I'll accept the charges, oh………bonjour Keiichi, no I promise I won't get mad………uh-huh………yeah I can see that happening………  
  
Peorth's eyes widen  
  
Peorth: CANADA?!?!! HOW DID YOU WIND UP IN CANADA??!!!! No wait don't tell me, I don't think I'll be able to believe the news………don't worry I'll pick you up, just tell me………yeah, oh I know that place, just wait right there Keiichi I'm coming  
  
Peorth hangs up  
  
Peorth: you must forgive me Megumi, but I kinda have to pick up my fiancée in Canada  
  
Megumi: oh don't worry about me, huh? Canada?!!!!  
  
But Peorth was already out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And finally for the actual ceremony………  
  
Keiichi was nervous, no words could describe what he was feeling at the moment, he was actually standing at the alter waiting to be married to one of the most beautiful goddesses in heaven. While it was true that a small part of him regretted that he couldn't experience this moment with Belldandy however the rest of him did not regret that he chose to live again rather than die in his personal despair so it seemed fitting that he would marry the one who showed him how to live again. As Keiichi waited, his eyes scanned through the guests of course on the his side were his parents, Megumi and most of his friends from school even Sayako and Aoshima (wonder how they got invited?) on Peorth's side he could see Urd and Skuld, Peorth's mother and many other faces he couldn't recognize (most likely they were divine beings that Peorth knew in Heaven). Finally Here Comes the Bride is played as Keiichi looked at his love with her father coming down the aisle, Keiichi did everything he could to prevent from fainting at the sight of his beautiful goddess, she smiled coyly at him almost to say "for your eyes only Kei" as she took her place at his side making Keiichi feel a little short (not in the physical sense even though Peorth is a bit taller than Keiichi). The priest spoke:  
  
Priest: we've gathered here today for the union of these two special people, Keiichi Morisato and Peorth………um what IS your last name Peorth?   
  
Peorth: well I'd tell you but you'd have to rip out your tongue and suck a gallon of helium to be able to pronounce it right, just forget it, I'm going to use Keiichi's name anyway  
  
Priest: fair enough, before we begin Keiichi and Peorth would like to be able to say their vows  
  
Keiichi cleared his throat as he calmly said his vows  
  
Keiichi: Well Peorth here we are at last, if I could be so bold to say I never thought I'd see this day with you of all people. I'll never forget the first time I met you, I'll admit there were some moments during that time I would rather forget and yet through it all it showed me what I really wanted with these feelings we call love. Peorth I remember the time I was alone how I just let my despair get to me, how in one moment after Belldandy died I just completely lost it all, I forgot who I was, I forgot my responsibilities in life and I even forgot the friends and family who were there for me, I just drank hoping it will kill all the problems in my head, I felt as though as I could never have or felt I deserved to have happiness in my life. But then you came, you didn't have to be there you probably had a happier life back home back home but you came anyway, I acted like a complete jerk but you stayed with me too, you've saved me Peorth, you saved me in more ways than you can possibly imagine and I hope by being your husband will in some way repay you for the things you have shown me.  
  
Peorth just smiled at him while a tear slid down her face, Keiichi's words always had their ways of affecting her like this.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi………no, you should not place those words of thanks on me, I'm not the one who showed you the way, you were the one who chose this path, you were the one who chose me, I just simply followed what I thought was right. Keiichi no matter how much time passes between us, I'll never be Belldandy, I know that I'll never be able to measure up to level of good she has done for your life and all I can honestly do is try. I'll try to be that good wife that you would want me to be………the wife that Belldandy would have been like, I hope that you can accept this "Belldandy's Shadow" as your wife  
  
Keiichi: (Belldandy's Shadow? What does that mean?)  
  
Keiichi didn't really have much time to ponder the priest was continuing  
  
Priest: Do you Keiichi Morisato take this woman, Peorth as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?  
  
Keiichi: (heh if anyone only knew) I do  
  
Priest: Peorth um……… Morisato, do you take this man, Keiichi as your lawfully wedded husband to go through sickness and health till death do you part?  
  
  
  
Peorth: (now and forever) I do  
  
Priest: now if anyone has any reason why these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace  
  
Skuld: (this is wrong, Peorth does not deserve Keiichi!!!)  
  
However before she could say anything Urd put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head know as if it were saying don't get in the way of true love. Sayako thought she had something to say but decided against it. Aoshima wanted to say how he was outraged on how Keiichi could be married but was promptly shut up by Sayako. A drunken Tamiya thought he had something to say but everyone in the church shot him a death glare, which shut him up. Keiichi smiled looked like there were going to be no unnecessary interruptions, but Keiichi couldn't be anymore wrong.  
  
Keiichi: B-Belldandy??!!  
  
Keiichi couldn't believe his eyes but there she was standing behind everyone in the back of the church and despite her beauty she had a firm resolve look in her blue eyes as if to tell Keiichi not to make the biggest mistake of is life. It was then Keiichi's head began to feel like it was caught ablaze, Keiichi began to rub his temple.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi? Are you okay?  
  
Keiichi: yeah it's just that………  
  
Keiichi took a second glance, "Belldandy" or whomever that was there was now gone, Keiichi shook his head a bit and looked again and sure enough nothing was there  
  
Keiichi: (am I going insane?)   
  
  
  
Priest: Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: huh?  
  
Priest: I just said you may now kiss the bride  
  
Keiichi: oh sorry, must have zoned out for a second there  
  
Keiichi turned to Peorth, lifted her veil, closed her eyes and moved in for a sweet and quite long passionate kiss with Peorth.  
  
Keiichi: (mmmm, this is no doubt the best kiss I've ever received from Peorth, so soft, so loving and her loving embrace………she feels so warm, so gentle………so feathery?)  
  
Keiichi backed off and opened his eyes and needless to say, Peorth's arms weren't the only things wrapped around him  
  
Keiichi: eeek  
  
Peorth: oops  
  
For on Peorth's back were a large pair of elegant angel wings  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!! Not in front of everybody!!!  
  
Peorth: so sorry, mon cher………I guess I got a little too excited  
  
Keiichi turned to the shocked looking humans   
  
Keiichi: it's um not what you think  
  
Chihiro: oh my god!!! Did wings just appear out of Peorth's back??!!  
  
Sora: I KNEW IT!!!! Mr. Morisato been living with angels!!!   
  
Keiichi: no Peorth's not an angel!!!  
  
Megumi: a goddess maybe?  
  
Keiichi: no Peorth is not a………damn  
  
Megumi: you can't finish that, can you? So she IS a goddess  
  
Keiichi:………  
  
Urd: not to worry Keiichi, I'll take care of this  
  
Urd chanted a few things and waved her hand in front of the perplexed humans' side, they all instantly passed out  
  
Urd: next time hon, be a little more careful were you expose those things, you are a goddess first class after all  
  
Peorth: thanks Urd, I owe you (I'm being rescued by Urd this is so embarrassing)  
  
Keiichi: um how long are they going to be out?  
  
Urd: oh the spell I casted, should erase their memories of anything too revealing about our identities and it altered them to explain any mix up their minds may have………they should be up in 3,2,1………  
  
Megumi: yawn………WOW!!!!  
  
Keiichi: Megumi!!! It's not what you think  
  
Megumi: that's the coolest accessory to a dress I've ever seen  
  
The humans all agreed with her  
  
Sora: those wings look so lifelike  
  
Tamiya: theyse makes her likes an angel  
  
Peorth: (a dress accessory??!! THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO URD??!!!)  
  
Urd: (Well do you have a better explanation??!!!)  
  
Peorth: (sigh I guess not)  
  
Well besides for that the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch well actually there were a few problems like when Tamiya got a wee bit too much alcohol………  
  
Peorth: well I still hope we can be friends, Tamiya even if I do find you rude, vulgar, ugly and not to mention that smell………  
  
Tamiya: aaawww hic! Youse always knew the best things to say Miss Peorth  
  
Peorth: sigh  
  
Tamiya: I's can't believe how lucky Keiichi is, getting to marry a babe like you, that's it I's can't stand it!!! Hic Miss Peorth please marry me!!!!!  
  
Tamiya in an act that can only be defined as in an emotional drunken stupor, picked up Peorth and began to wobble out  
  
Peorth: eeeeek!!!! Put me down you big lug!!!! Keiichi help me!!!!  
  
Of course Keiichi couldn't do much better against the big "lug"  
  
Keiichi: hey!!! Put down my wife you big ape!!!  
  
Peorth: sigh, says the guy who's stuck clinging on to his ankle………guess I need to save myself again  
  
………Or that incident with the cake………  
  
Keiichi: would you like a piece of cake, hon?  
  
Peorth: well I don't know, you told me Skuld made it am I right?  
  
Keiichi: yeah with her "Super Deluxe Mr Benpei Cake baker attachment"  
  
Peorth: well I have a feeling that Skuld spiked it somehow  
  
Keiichi: now why would she want to do that?  
  
Peorth: well she still bears some ill feelings towards me  
  
Keiichi got Peorth and himself two plates and gave one to her  
  
Keiichi: nonsense, I'm sure it's all water under the bridge now, come I try a piece  
  
Keiichi put some into his mouth  
  
Keiichi: hey it's not bad actually; the icing's pretty soft too  
  
Peorth: *snicker*, really is it that *snicker* good?  
  
Keiichi: something wrong?  
  
Peorth: no  
  
Of course Keiichi couldn't see that now on his face in big bold letters it said: "You Pervert", Keiichi continued eating completely oblivious  
  
Peorth: you know, I think I'll pass on the cake………*snicker* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Keiichi: really what's so funny  
  
Peorth: um just a joke, ha ha   
  
Of course Peorth wasn't laughing for long, her piece literally blew up in her face soaking her in cream and icing  
  
Keiichi: ha ha, the crazy things Skuld does with her things  
  
God, I also can't forget the bouquet incident  
  
Peorth: okay ladies are you ready to catch the bouquet?  
  
Megumi: (I'm going to make my dream wedding come true if I catch it)  
  
Sora: (oh I hope I catch it)  
  
Chihiro: (back off ladies, the bouquet is mine, after all I waited long enough)  
  
Sayako: (usually I don't believe in this sort of thing but I can't ever resist a challenge)  
  
Urd: (ho ho ho, that's where you're ALL wrong girls, me and my "Super Urd attraction" spell will surely next me the prize, attraction……….ON!!!!)  
  
Of course Urd downing all that sake wasn't all that good for the effectiveness of her spells and instead of the attracting the bouquet towards her it repelled it back towards the thrower, namely Peorth.  
  
Peorth: huh? How did this happen  
  
Peorth caught the bouquet as it landed back into her hands, she looked at it puzzled but looked but up to see a crowd of crazy ladies all charging at her, all with the intention of getting the bouquet and being married next, Peorth opened her mouth to scream but found she couldn't when the mob literally trampled her to get their desired prize.  
  
And than there was the time………  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, I think everyone gets the picture, now will you stop it………we have a honeymoon to attend to  
  
Keiichi: oh yeah, you did say you were taking us somewhere………where are we going?  
  
Peorth: oh it's a surprise, now will you carry our luggage?  
  
Keiichi looked at the mountain of suitcases that Peorth pointed to  
  
Keiichi: oh dear  
  
To Be Continued, next: "The Honeymoon"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well I took such a long time to write the next chapter, forgive me for taking so long. In the next chapter, which also takes place in the past we get to see Keiichi's honeymoon and a few problems arise, what will Kei do? And what of Belldandy? Is she real or all part of Keiichi's dreams? Find out next chapter of Sins of A Goddess  
  
P.S: yeah yeah I know I didn't put much effort in naming Peorth's parents but can YOU think of decent god names? 


	6. There's something about Peorth Part 2

Sins of a Goddess  
  
Here's the next chapter, a lot of mystery and intrigue in this one me thinks ( Anywho yeah I know that I'm about 7 months overdue for this chapter but hey I WAS really busy.  
  
I was for some time contemplating whether to discontinue this story due to disinterest but it was one particular review that made me decide to finish it. So I will write as much as I can and finally get this done. Don't care what anyone says...so now on to some review to the reviewers.  
  
Sci-Fi Raptor if you're reading this, this chapter is dedicated to your kind words  
  
Sakuraforever...gee that's one of the nicest things I've ever heard to motivate me to write...ummm I think ________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 years ago: There's something about Peorth Part 2: Paris Vacation  
  
Aaaawww Paris, the city of love and many other things that would probably take too long for this narrator to describe, it is here where many tourists flock to catch the sights, the smells and the experience to always remember such as this particular one. Look at how happy he is about to take a picture of one of France's landmarks the Eiffel Tower. Now he (let's give him a name, let's call him Bob) is checking to make sure his lenses are clean, now he's making sure that the angle, the frame and the wind direction (don't ask) are just right. He looks into the sight, gets his target and is about to press the button for the perfect shot.  
  
Except.........  
  
Cameras don't normally glow do they? Maybe the flash is broken Bob why don't you go check it? Huh? Did the camera just move? The involuntary shaking was so surprising that our little friend just couldn't help but drop his prized camera on the ground, what was going on? The camera shined even brighter as a human hand reached out of it almost as if it were pulling itself out of the camera. Only one reasonable solution, ALIENS HAVE POSSESSED YOUR CAMERA BOB!!!!!  
  
Too stunned by fear by this revelation, the hand continued to further come out, quickly becoming from a hand to an arm to the body of a very shapely woman, she stepped out dusted herself off with her free hand for her other hand was still "stuck" in the camera lens, she reaches in and pulls her other hand free which seems to be joined by another hand and that hand becomes a young man who seemed to be tugging quite a heavy load of suitcases next him. Okay rewind, a girl, a boy and suitcases just appeared out of your camera??!!! Man this is something for the news or the tabloids:  
  
ALIENS VACATIONING IN PARIS COMES OUT OF MAN'S CAMERA  
  
Just than the girl spoke, her voice very sweet and harmonious with a light hint of a French accent, so beautiful it was that it can only be described as a voice of a goddess  
  
Girl: aaawww Paris, just the perfect place to spend our honeymoon.........um you don't think anyone saw that did you Keiichi?  
  
The boy or Keiichi as he was called spoke he seemed to look like that nervous young man type but right now he seemed like the happiest guy on earth.  
  
Boy: call it a hunch Peorth, but maybe he did?  
  
Oh no one of the aliens just pointed at him  
  
Girl: oh just him? Good, this shouldn't be too difficult  
  
The girl approached our right now about to piss his pants photographer, she placed her hand on his forehead, Bob couldn't help but blush alien or not she didn't really look half bad (okay okay she looked downright beautiful) and Bob wasn't exactly successful with the ladies, this was his only touch from female contact since well his mother.  
  
Bob: OH PLEASE NO MISS ALIEN!!! DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!!!!!  
  
Girl: look just relax, this won't hurt at all  
  
What happened next was hard to describe, it felt like the girl was rewinding his mind as if it were a VCR tape and rewound it all the way back to the point where Bob saw the two come out of his camera, the next instant he felt a slight tingly shock and then.........what just happened? Bob opened his eyes he was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower to snap a picture as planned, heh must have daydreamed for a second there, Bob picked up his camera and.........  
  
Bob: okay well the wind is coming from that direction so its only right to shoot the picture from this angle.........  
  
If Bob took the time to away from his work he would have seen the two aliens that popped out of his camera walking away, well he would have seen them that is if he remembered all that. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi Morisato felt as if his arms would fall off at any moment, why WOULD a goddess need so many suitcases for anyway? (Better not ask that, he didn't think he could take the answer). All he could do was strain as he dragged the pile of luggage with him as he followed his goddess/wife to well somewhere.  
  
Keiichi: argh Peorth, are we there yet?  
  
Peorth: oh quit your complaining Keiichi, we're almost there  
  
Keiichi almost shuddered, Peorth told Keiichi that she would take care of the accommodations, Keiichi couldn't even fascism what type of place she would have in mind.  
  
Peorth: ah here we are  
  
Keiichi looked up from his luggage carrying to see the place Peorth had in mind and needless to say the word big seemed like an understatement to describe this place.  
  
Keiichi: t-this is the place??!!!  
  
Keiichi had read enough travel brochures to know about this place it was called the Hotel Tres Elegance (Okay I admit I'm never was any good at French so don't come after me for the lame or possibly incorrect name). Since it was one of the highest rated hotels in France quite possibly the world, a common person like Keiichi would need to make a small business loan just to spend a night here.  
  
Keiichi: honey I know you want to make our honeymoon special but don't you think this is a little out of our price range?  
  
Peorth: non, dear Keiichi, just trust moi  
  
Okay it wasn't what she said that scared Keiichi, it was how she said it. So inside he reluctantly went and approached the main desk.  
  
Keiichi: um excuse me, I would like to get a room  
  
The desk attendant just took one look at Keiichi and almost burst out laughing  
  
Attendant: you want to spend the night HERE monsieur? Or did you get lost on the way to some godforsaken barn? Because I'll be happy giving you directions  
  
Typical, he had to be dealing with a stuck up Frenchmen (no offence to the French of course)  
  
Keiichi: eerr no, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place  
  
Attendant: this is not a place for anyone monsieur, I am quite sure that you cannot afford to stay at our grand hotel with what you make in a lifetime  
  
Keiichi: hey I.........  
  
Attendant: now don't make me call security mon ami, it will mess our carpets  
  
Keiichi: I.........  
  
Keiichi turned to Peorth he was amazed how eerily calm she was  
  
Peorth: I must protest, is that the way you treat your guests? I request my husband speaks to your owner of this establishment  
  
Keiichi: yeah I.........  
  
Attendant: fine then, SHE can stay, a beautiful goddess such as herself should definitely not be seen with someone like you, maybe I could give you a "personal" tour of our rooms mon cherie  
  
The attendant winked at Peorth and Keiichi could feel his face getting hotter, he was disgusted by his very blatant (as well as obvious) attempt to pick her up.  
  
Keiichi: HEY buddy you can make fun of me but leave her out of this  
  
Attendant: oh so what are you going to do about it you little little man?  
  
???: Is there a problem here?  
  
It was then an elderly gentleman approached the desk  
  
Attendant: non monsieur, just ejecting this filthy vermin out of your establishment  
  
Man: oh I see, now what do we have here?  
  
The man faced Keiichi but seemed more interested in Peorth as he looked her up and down  
  
Keiichi; (he better not be one of those "old" perverts checking her out cause if it is.........man I have a dirty mind)  
  
His reaction was hardly what he expected however.........  
  
Man: my my Peorth, is that you?  
  
Peorth smiled  
  
Peorth: it has been a long time old friend heh you look good  
  
Man: and you Peorth have matured into a beautiful young lady  
  
Peorth: why merci beaucoup mon ami  
  
Man: now what brings you to my humble hotel Madam?  
  
Peorth: oh no need to be so formal Monsieur Trottier  
  
Man: well if we are on the same level of formality no need to call me monsieur but you haven't answered my question  
  
Peorth: oh, I'm on my honeymoon  
  
Man: I see  
  
The man faced Keiichi and hastily shook his hand  
  
Man: aw you must be the very lucky man.........  
  
Keiichi: Keiichi, Keiichi Morisato.........  
  
Man: aw, a Japanese how exotic, you may call me Renard, I am the owner of this establishment  
  
Keiichi: you know Peorth?  
  
Renard: know her? Why I knew Peorth when she was just a petit femme  
  
Keiichi: really?  
  
Renard: but enough about that, I'm pretty sure you young lovers don't want to hear stories from this boring old man, so is there a problem?  
  
Keiichi: yeah your attendant won't give us a room  
  
Renard: oh really??!! Well you will be my personal guests, stay as long as you like, no charge at all  
  
Peorth: merci Renard  
  
Renard: now take their bags to the honeymoon suite  
  
Attendant: r-right away  
  
Renard: and I'll be seeing you later I think its about time we had a employee evaluation about the way you conduct with our guests  
  
Attendant: gulp, if you would so kindly walk this way  
  
Keiichi: now this is more like it, say Peorth.........you knew the hotel's owner and didn't say anything about it??!!  
  
Peorth: oh he was just someone I befriended during my earth-training course; I worked at his hotel part time, he saw me as a daughter  
  
Keiichi: does he know you're a.........you know?  
  
Peorth: funny thing is that the old man doesn't have a clue, but that's alright he's a sweet old man  
  
Keiichi: well you could have told me that to avoid that whole incident  
  
Peorth: I could, but where would the fun be in that? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi: wow this is beautiful  
  
Keiichi looked around at the room they were given. It was quite spacious and well decorated a place Keiichi would never dream his honeymoon could ever be spent. While he was enjoying the view of his room, Peorth was well enjoying some thoughts to herself, some very naughty thoughts.  
  
Peorth: (so this is the place that Keiichi and I will express our most passionate desires. Now how should we proceed? I want to be forward but not too forward, I want him to know how much I want him but not so much that it would scare him away)  
  
Peorth thought back to every romance (and to some extent hentai) manga she's ever read and recalled that this would be the moment that the girl would ask the guy to leave to put on something more "expressive".  
  
Peorth: Keiichi, would you be a dear and get us some ice for the wine?  
  
Keiichi: sure  
  
As Peorth watched Keiichi walk out the door she smiled as she pulled out some very revealing lingerie out of their suitcase.  
  
Peorth: this will be one night he'll never forget  
  
Meanwhile Keiichi was heading towards the ice machine whistling a happy tune, Keiichi could act naïve at times but he wasn't stupid, Peorth just asking for ice out of the blue wasn't a coincidence, he knew that when he got back Peorth would surprise him with something wild and sexy like she always did with him.  
  
Keiichi: (it's not like I'm complaining, it's just her way of expressing herself.........something Belldandy would never even consider doing of course)  
  
But that's why you love her Morisato, if she were another Belldandy you wouldn't have given her the time of day.  
  
Keiichi: (I'm glad that I know that I'm never alone but still I wish.........I wish I could know if Bell were okay or not, I really miss her)  
  
As if his wish were answered Keiichi could hear a soft, sad voice singing from the distance, the tone was sad and yet it sounded so harmonious and familiar  
  
Keiichi: no it couldn't be, Belldandy?  
  
Throwing caution to the wind Keiichi followed the direction of the voice not even caring that he just dropped the ice bucket as the ice melted into the floor.  
  
Meanwhile Peorth waited impatiently lying very suggestively on the bed  
  
Peorth: how long does it take one to get ice?  
  
Keiichi meanwhile had followed the singing voice, it was almost like he was in a trance, and his body just wouldn't listen as he felt his legs were dragging him to the source of that beautiful voice. His walk took him outside to the hotel's swimming pool area and there standing on the surface of its waters like a beautiful siren or goddess was her.  
  
Keiichi: Belldandy  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi  
  
Belldandy had a sad and upset look on her face, which pierced Keiichi's heart to its very soul, but he couldn't just leave no not when he was so close or was it this trance-like state he was in affecting his logical thinking?  
  
Keiichi: Belldandy, what's wrong?  
  
Belldandy: you have forgotten me, Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: what? I'll never forget you, Belldandy there hasn't been a day that I've never stopped thinking about you  
  
Belldandy: than why did you marry that........that wench??!!! Why didn't you wait for me to come back?  
  
Keiichi:........Belldandy I...  
  
Belldandy: don't worry though, I understand she was the one who seduced you, she was the one who selfishly took you for herself, she called me her friend but that is all a lie a true friend wouldn't have done what she did, but don't worry Keiichi I've come back so we can be together again  
  
Keiichi: yes together forever  
  
Keiichi slowly walked into the pool and started heading towards his love not even realizing that she was standing on the deeper end of the pool and water was slowly reaching his head the more he moved, whatever had come over him had erased any sense of logic in his head. Soon the water was above his head, everything was getting dark but the worse thing was he didn't even seem to care, only one thought filled his mind....  
  
Keiichi: (soon we'll be together forever, Belldandy)  
  
Meanwhile back in their hotel room, Peorth could feel a life force dying close by but this wasn't just any ordinary life.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi??!!!  
  
Peorth immediately got up and practically flew to the direction of Keiichi.  
  
Peorth: (if anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself)  
  
Meanwhile Keiichi's body had sunk to the bottom of the pool. He was not even moving or even making any attempt to save his own life the only thing he could think of was being reunited with his beloved Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi: (I've never felt so happy or so complete in my life, Belldandy has come to give me release.........I'll never leave her side again)  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI!!!!!  
  
From under the waters he could hear Peorth's voice  
  
Keiichi: (Peorth?)  
  
"Just ignore her, she was the seductress that started the whole thing, she isn't your true happiness."  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!!  
  
Keiichi: (her voice, so full of love, so full of concern)  
  
"She only means you harm Keiichi, she's only out there to look out for herself."  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI!!! Please don't die!!!!! Please tell me you're okay!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: (what am I doing???!!!)  
  
Keiichi's self preservation instinct finally kicked in as he thrashed the water around trying to reach the surface, trying to do anything in his power to reach precious oxygen but to no avail.  
  
Keiichi: (this is hopeless, I just can't swim)  
  
"Just give up Keiichi, you've lost it all"  
  
Keiichi: (no I can't quit, I can't die now)  
  
With renewed energy Keiichi continued his struggle to reach the surface before Keiichi's final amounts of air ran out it would seem like he were doom but with one final Herculean effort Keiichi managed to kick out of the water to the surface and get a breath of air before he felt like he was sinking again.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!! Help me!!!!  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI??!!! KEIICHI!!!! Oh Water spirits heed my call, aid this mortal from your watery fall!!!!  
  
Keiichi could feel his body being gently lifted by an invisible force which gently placed him right next to Peorth, Keiichi coughed up a little water but was nonetheless alright.  
  
Keiichi: thanks Peorth  
  
Peorth just smiled trying to hide her fear of losing Keiichi  
  
Peorth: thinking of taking a swim? It would help if you actually knew how or if you were dressed for it  
  
Peorth gestured to his now drenched clothes  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, I'm sorry I scared you  
  
Peorth: speak no more of it, I'm just glad you're okay but please tell me what happened?  
  
There was no use hiding it might as well tell her the truth  
  
Keiichi: Peorth, Belldandy was calling me  
  
Peorth: Belldandy? Where?  
  
Keiichi: right there  
  
Keiichi pointed out to the pool but no one was there  
  
Keiichi: but she was right there!!!  
  
Peorth: tell me what did she say?  
  
Keiichi: all I can remember was she was calling to me and I listened I couldn't control my body or my mind, if your voice didn't snap me back to reality when it did I probably would have drowned  
  
Peorth: hhhmmmm I don't sense anything around.........how long were you in that pool for?  
  
Keiichi: not long, 5-10 minutes max, do you suspect Mara or someone like that was involved?  
  
Peorth: no, nothing can escape that fast and not even leave even the smallest trail for me to pick up, whatever you saw Keiichi probably didn't even exist, I think you are suffering from a mental delusion caused by separation anxiety from Belldandy  
  
Keiichi: don't need to sugar coat it Peorth, you can say it. I'm going insane, but insanity or not I saw her out there I know it but I want to know why did she try to have me killed?  
  
Peorth: all I can say Keiichi, Belldandy or not if it decides to come back I'll protect you no matter what, this is not the word of a goddess first class but by the honor of Peorth of the Roses  
  
Keiichi: Peorth.........  
  
Keiichi than just realized something and tried to avert his eyes  
  
Keiichi: I like your outfit by the way  
  
Peorth looked down to see what he meant, in all the confusions of trying to save Keiichi Peorth hadn't bothered to changed and needless to say she was still wearing that revealing lingerie but this time it was outside where anyone could see them, Peorth tried in vain to cover herself.  
  
Peorth: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: I wonder how that outfit is any different than her goddess gear?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the hotel room Keiichi was lying in bed, he kept insisting he was okay but Peorth kept urging him to rest after his near death experience but Keiichi wasn't afraid, a near death experience for him was a dime a dozen.  
  
Peorth: you just lie there, I'll make you some Darjeeling tea  
  
Keiichi: what did you say?  
  
Peorth: I said I'll make you some Darjeeling tea  
  
Keiichi: since when did you start liking Darjeeling tea?  
  
Peorth: I don't know I guess it started when I first moved in with you this was during one of your little drinking benders.........  
  
Keiichi lowered his head in shame he still could not forget his drinking problem he had that one time, the problem that made him such an ass in front of Peorth, the problem that almost killed him.  
  
Peorth: well I wanted something to drink and for some odd reason I opened one of the cupboards in the kitchen almost like I knew what was inside, I saw the still untouched tea leaves and thought, what the hell.........I've been drinking it ever since I guess its because of its interesting blend it has  
  
Keiichi remembered how Belldandy always seemed to offer him tea every time something was happened now Peorth was doing the exact same thing with the exact type of tea as well, this couldn't be a coincidence. However Peorth coming back with a cup, which she handed to him, interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Peorth: here  
  
Keiichi took it and smiled at her, she smiled back, Keiichi couldn't help but notice she was smiling the same way Bell did when she made tea ignoring that thought however he took a sip.  
  
Keiichi: hey this is really good  
  
Peorth beamed with pride  
  
Peorth: I know I can't quite make it as good as Bell but I hope this makes you feel better  
  
Keiichi took another sip  
  
Keiichi: don't be so modest you make it as if you were Belldandy herself  
  
Peorth: (I know he's just trying to be nice but still, I can't help but feel good being told that) why thank you Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: I know you had plans tonight Peorth and I'm sorry.........  
  
Peorth: don't worry, we'll do them another night, we still have time tonight just rest and if you need anything I'll always be here  
  
Keiichi: that's what I can count on  
  
And so the two lovers fell asleep (without doing anything hentai-ish as well) in each other's arms. Of course despite how serene things were Peorth couldn't help but feel incredibly frustrated at how things went that night.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi woke up the next morning a little groggy but never a less quite relaxed. Lazily he rolled to his wife's side only to find it empty. Shocked Keiichi sat up to see Peorth standing next to the window, she looked like she had been up for awhile, without even looking she asked if he slept well.  
  
Keiichi: yeah, yawn.........what about you?  
  
Peorth: yeah I slept fine, do you want me to make you tea?  
  
Keiichi: sure  
  
And after drinking his morning tea Keiichi felt a little more awake.  
  
Keiichi: so what were you doing up?  
  
Peorth: well I was about to do my morning exercises  
  
Keiichi: you do morning exercises?  
  
Peorth: yeah, but I always did them while you were still asleep, so do you want to help me?  
  
Keiichi: sure, so what do you do?  
  
Peorth just gave him a coy smile  
  
Peorth: why don't you take a guess?  
  
Keiichi: okay, uuummmm aerobics? (Peorth in spandex, drool drool)  
  
Peorth: non  
  
Keiichi: tennis? (Peorth in a skirt, drool drool)  
  
Peorth: non  
  
Keiichi: uuummm swimming? (Peorth in a bathing suit drool drool)  
  
Peorth: non  
  
Keiichi: okay what?  
  
Peorth: karate  
  
Keiichi just looked at his wife funny  
  
Keiichi: you're kidding, right?  
  
Peorth: non, I am quite serious  
  
Keiichi: you never seemed like the fighting type  
  
Peorth: oh there's more to moi than meets the eye dear Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: eeerrr okay  
  
Peorth: look all you need to do is be my sparring partner, maybe you'll learn something  
  
Keiichi: so what do I have to do?  
  
Peorth: just go on the opposite side of the room and charge at me at top speed  
  
Keiichi: are you sure about this?  
  
Peorth: oui, all you need to do is try to touch moi  
  
Keiichi shrugged and headed for the opposite end of the room, of course Keiichi's kind nature always gives him second thoughts.  
  
Keiichi: (gosh, I hope I don't hurt her)  
  
Peorth assumed some sort of fighting stance (one that Keiichi questioned even existed) and gestured that she was ready for him.  
  
Keiichi: (she's been reading a bit too much manga, well here goes)  
  
With a weak war cry, he charged and it wasn't until he was almost upon her that she made a move, moving like lightning she sidestepped Keiichi and swept him, with a perfect Judo sweep takedown, Keiichi hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Keiichi: ow  
  
Peorth: was that all you have? If you think you can knock me down with a weak attempt like that you are seriously mistaken or are you holding back for my sake??!! You'll never survive me if you do that  
  
Keiichi: (Peorth? Peorth what's wrong?)  
  
Peorth: now get up and try again!!! I want you to at least be able to touch me once  
  
Keiichi in great reluctance did so and charged again this time a lot faster, but Peorth grabbed his arm and was easily able to toss him over her shoulder, Keiichi hit the ground on his back hard.  
  
Keiichi: argh  
  
Peorth: you aren't married to a simple woman you know, you are married to a goddess and as a result the problems you'll face will be twice as worse, what you've already experienced with Belldandy will seem like nothing, I will not make the same mistake Bell did, I realize even if I am a goddess I have limitations. I can't be everywhere for you!!!! Now get up!!!!  
  
Keiichi weakly got up and rubbed his back, his wife now seemed like a different person, what was going on? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Phone Attendant: monsieur Trottier, we have been receiving complaints about room 601. We are receiving complaints of rather loud banging, crashing and several odd screams are coming from the room  
  
Renard: is that so? Room 601? That's Mme Peorth and her husband's room, non?  
  
Phone Attendant: oui  
  
Renard: they are you, recently wed and in love...we should respect there privacy, don't you think?  
  
It took 5 whole minutes but it finally clicked in  
  
Phone Attendant: oh? Ohhhhhhh I will tell the complainers that there are renovations being done to the room  
  
Renard: please do ________________________________________________________________________  
  
However what really was going on was not as pleasant as Renard had envisioned. Peorth was flipping and slamming Keiichi around like a rag doll. Keiichi was now wondering if his wife even remembered that this was supposed to be a simple exercise session. It wasn't until Keiichi got a good look at her eyes he could sense there was more to this than mere frustration. He could see all in them. He could see a mixture of fear, anger and sadness in them. Keiichi suddenly stopped he couldn't continue with something that was hurting his wife like this.  
  
Peorth: why do you stop???!!! Do you not realize that if I were an enemy I'd hurt you more??!!!  
  
Keiichi: but you're not, you're my wife Peorth  
  
Peorth: shut up!!!!! Until this session is over can you call me that!!!! Right now I am your enemy now continue this fight  
  
She now sounded like a woman possessed even though Keiichi was scared out of his mind he summed up the last of his courage to speak some sense into his wife.  
  
Keiichi: or you'll do what?  
  
Peorth: I'll !!!!... I'll!!!!  
  
Peorth couldn't finish that thought. The sadness was beginning to overwhelm her.  
  
Keiichi: but you are right about something...I always relied on my goddess to save me...there will be a day that you can't be there...a day that I need to learn to save myself...I will get stronger for you Peorth...  
  
Peorth looked into Keiichi's eyes there was a certain type of determination and love that he had never shown to anyone. No that was a lie, the only person he'd give a look like that to was...Belldandy. Peorth immediately stopped and tried to calm herself  
  
Peorth: Keiichi...I'm so sorry!!!! I...I...  
  
Keiichi believing that he was reaching her continued to speak in a gentle manner.  
  
Keiichi: it's okay you have nothing to be sorry for...  
  
Keiichi tried to reach for his wife but she moved out of the way she would have none of that right now. Her knees felt weak, her vision was getting blurry, the room was spinning and it was getting harder to breath. She needed to be somewhere, anywhere away from here at this moment.  
  
Peorth: I...I need to get some air!!!!  
  
And before Keiichi could say anything Peorth had run out the door.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth...  
  
Keiichi closed his eyes and let out a sad sigh ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peorth walked the streets alone. There was one word she had hoped to never hear again. When she married Keiichi, she never felt happier in her entire life. With Keiichi she believed that he would take away all the lonely moments away forever.  
  
Peorth: (married to him for a few days and already I can't seem to be there when he needs me)  
  
Peorth thought to the pool incident and how Keiichi almost drowned. The night she had planned to be perfect.  
  
Peorth: Ha ha I'm so stupid...when will I realize that I'm just never going to get a break? Oh Keiichi...I'm so sorry  
  
She thought back about the following morning feeling so angry inside. She felt so angry that she took her morning exercise with Keiichi a little too seriously. Last night only reminded her that she could never be as perfect as Belldandy. After all Belldandy would had been there to save Keiichi before he would have even touched the water.  
  
Peorth: What's wrong with me? I fail my duty as a goddess and a wife and I took it out on Keiichi? I'm so stupid!!!!  
  
Peorth in frustration pounded a nearby wall leaving an indent impression of her fist and also chased away any guy close by who had plans to hit on her.  
  
Peorth: am I even a good wife? Keiichi tells me he loves me and I believe him...but am I really worthy of him?  
  
Peorth sighed at her words  
  
Peorth: (am I worthy of him? Funny, I am a goddess First Class and yet he makes me feel this way...I only want him to be happy...)  
  
You're being stupid again Peorth. You know that's not the full truth, you want your happiness as well.  
  
Peorth: (if I deny that I would be lying...I want to be happy as well...I want to have a chance to be in love...I fell in love with you Keiichi so I could never feel loneliness again, I know that you'll never make me feel sad Keiichi...and now when I can finally have my chance...)  
  
Peorth thought back to after she saved him and what he told her afterwards. It had hurt her a lot.  
  
Peorth: (he claimed to have seen Belldandy...why??!!!! Why do you still haunt me Bell??!!!!)  
  
Maybe it all comes back to that faithful day. The day Belldandy died when it should have been you. The promise she made you take...  
  
Peorth: she told me to tell Keiichi that she'll return to him one day...  
  
And did you keep this promise, Peorth? No!!! In fact you ended up taking Keiichi for yourself.  
  
Peorth: (but...I couldn't just tell him that...I couldn't have him wait for something that may never return)  
  
And so you justify this thought by taking your best friend's one true love from her?  
  
Peorth: (it was better than just leaving him there by himself!!!!)  
  
She remembered the drunken mess he became after Belldandy's sacrifice. He just sat there and wasted away.  
  
Peorth: (at least when I was true with my feelings...I was able to help him and he was able to help me)  
  
Peorth smiled remembering their wedding night. It was literally like a dream come true.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi...I know even after what I did to him he'll still be willing to forgive me...that's what makes him Keiichi  
  
Peorth began to turn around and head back to the hotel room. Sure their honeymoon came off at a bad start but now she was so in the mood to try again and make it a night he'll never forget.  
  
Peorth: (I should stop doubting our love...after all we did pass the Gate of Judgement...mmmmm me and my handsome Keiichi)  
  
However fantasizing doesn't allow one to fully watch where their going as Peorth would find out as she accidentally bumps into someone, Peorth backed off apologetically.  
  
Peorth: oh I'm am SO sorry Monsieur!!!! I wasn't watching where I was going  
  
The figure simply smiled  
  
???: no I am sorry...I am sorry for everything  
  
Peorth: (that voice...something is so familiar about it) w-who are you?  
  
???: Oh Peorth...have you forgotten me? It pains me to hear that...especially after I have spent these past years looking for you. I could never forget my beautiful goddess  
  
Peorth: w-what?! No it can't be...Troy?  
  
Peorth looked to face the young man she had bumped into. He was a tall young man probably around her age. He had blue eyes and platinum blond hair to match with his handsome features. He looked at Peorth with a look of eerie gentleness.  
  
Troy: Peorth...it has been so long  
  
Peorth: no you can't be you!!!!!  
  
Troy: but it is me...  
  
Peorth: that's impossible!!!!  
  
Troy: please Peorth calm down...maybe this is not the best place to talk if you want to keep you know what a secret  
  
Peorth reluctantly nodded and the two headed for an ally where Peorth was intending to give him the third degree.  
  
Peorth: why are you here??!!!  
  
Troy: I was looking for you like I said...  
  
Peorth: we passed through Gate of Judgement and failed!!!!! By the rules I should never see you again  
  
Troy: I don't care about the rules...all I know that is I love you and I still do...I know this is a lot to take in  
  
This was indeed a lot to take in thought Peorth. Troy had been her first boyfriend and like Keiichi he was a mortal. It was many years ago when Bell made a forbidden trip to Earth as a little girl. However when she came back she could never stop talking about a certain one, a Keiichi Morisato. Even so young Bell knew she had found her soulmate. It was these stories that awoke Peorth's own curiosity in mortals. Several years afterwards she would hear the cries of this mortal. He had lost everything and lost his will to live and was about to end it all. Breaking every rule of Heaven, Peorth came to him. She would never forget that night. She had thought she found true love that time.  
  
Peorth: so why are you here?  
  
Troy: I want you to take me back...I want to have your love again...I want to start things over again  
  
Peorth: look I'm sorry it's just not meant to be...we failed the Gate...our hearts are not true  
  
Troy: screw that damn Gate!!!! Do you have any idea what I have been through when I passed and did not see you at my side??!!! All that pain and loneliness??!!! I vowed that I would not rest until I have you again  
  
Peorth: Troy, I am sorry about the pain...but...I'm married now to someone I know that I am in love with...it would be unfair to both of you if I didn't go with my feelings  
  
Troy: aw yes Keiichi Morisato  
  
Peorth looked at her former lover with surprise  
  
Peorth: how do you know about him??!!!  
  
Troy: my dear I know more about you than you realize  
  
Peorth: do you? What else do you know?  
  
Troy: that he is weak...weaklings are not worthy for a goddess such as yourself which brings to the second reason why I'm here, I want to see your so called husband's strength  
  
Peorth: if you do anything to hurt I'll...  
  
Troy: you'll do what?  
  
Energy began to surround Peorth's hand as she pointed it at Troy  
  
Peorth: I'll protect him...by any means necessary  
  
Troy: you would attack me? To protect that weakling?  
  
Peorth sadly sighed and let the energy dissipate  
  
Peorth: Troy...as a Goddess I cannot lie in saying that I have some feelings left but I'm happy with my life now, I don't want to leave you in a bad way again...I just at least would like to be your friend...so I don't want you to do anything to Keiichi, okay?  
  
Without her noticing, Troy slipped something out of his back pocket.  
  
Peorth: I hope you understand  
  
Troy: I understand Peorth...  
  
Troy wrapped his arms around her. Peorth did not return the hug but did not fight him off.  
  
Troy: I see you feel so strongly about this  
  
Peorth: I'm glad...I just have one question, how did you find me? The separation from the Gate should have been permanent  
  
Troy: I will be honest with you...I did have a little help  
  
Peorth: oh?  
  
Troy: but I will tell you all in due time  
  
Peorth felt a sharp prick in her neck as she suddenly realized that Troy just had stabbed her with something. Peorth cursed herself for letting her guard down as she pushed him away seeing that he had just injected some strange fluid from a syringe into her.  
  
Troy: for now just sleep, my dear  
  
Peorth: Troy...going into this much trouble to kidnap me? This is sad even for you, I thought you of all people would...know...that...  
  
Something was wrong Peorth suddenly began to felt really dizzy and her eyelids began to feel even heavier.  
  
Peorth:...that...your mortal...drugs don't...work on me...  
  
Peorth collapsed to the ground asleep.  
  
Peorth: zzzzzzzz  
  
Troy: you always did talk too much Peorth...I am sorry that I had to do that but I can't have you interfering as I deal with your so call husband  
  
Picking up her limp form, the young man only known as Troy began to set his plan in motion one that would result in the death of either himself or Keiichi Morisato. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the hotel room, Keiichi found himself pacing back and forth across the room. Several hours had passed after seeing his wife in a frantic panic run out of the room. Keiichi decided not to go anywhere to wait for her when she got back but that was several ours ago.  
  
Keiichi: dammit Keiichi, I don't see why you have to be so nervous...I know she's been gone longer than you expected but she's a goddess she can protect herself, right?  
  
Keiichi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud rapping knock on the door.  
  
Keiichi: is that Peorth? No it can't be her...if it were she'd let herself in but who could be at the door at this time? Better yet who do I know in Paris that would come and visit me? Keiichi, did you order room service in your sleep again?  
  
Realizing that he was beginning to sound like a schizophrenic, Keiichi decided to open the door. Standing there was a young man who had an eerie look of calm anger in his eyes directed towards Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi: hello? I'm sorry but I think you may have the wrong room  
  
The man simply smiled.  
  
Man: oh no I've found the right room, Keiichi Morisato  
  
He knew his name. Keiichi had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Keiichi: well may I ask what business you may have?  
  
Man: my name is Troy Bardon...it is so nice to meet you at last Mr Morisato  
  
Troy, there was something familiar about that name nonetheless he let Troy continue.  
  
Troy: you know you're a lot shorter than I expected you to be  
  
Keiichi: ah-hem...the reason why you're here?  
  
Troy: how rude of me...yes why I came...I know all about you Morisato...and your marriage to a special someone  
  
Troy!!! Now Keiichi remembered the name, it was the name of Peorth's ex.  
  
Keiichi: what do you want?  
  
Troy: I still cannot believe that she chose to marry someone as weak as you...that's why I want to challenge you to see who is truly worthy of her me or you  
  
Keiichi: so you want me to fight you? No...I have nothing to prove  
  
Troy: oh Morisato, if you refuse me you have everything to lose  
  
To prove his point he handed Keiichi a small metallic object. He didn't even need to give it a second look it was Peorth's wedding band.  
  
Keiichi: what have you done to her?!!!  
  
Troy: right now she sleeps waiting for her right prince to wake her  
  
Keiichi: I swear if you did anything to harm her!!!!!  
  
Troy: no harm has come to her, this I can assure you that...  
  
Keiichi: why are you doing this?!!!  
  
Troy: when I lost Peorth, I thought I lost everything again...I vowed to find her again no matter what it took...it was some time recently someone came to me, promising me that they'll break the curse of that wretched Gate that forbids me to see her. Of course I chose to accept...I just can't afford to lose everything again, I'm sure you know how that feels like  
  
Keiichi: actually I do...there was a time I did lose everything but I can't let you get away with kidnapping Peorth  
  
Troy: if you feel that you are strong enough...than follow me  
  
Keiichi: if I refuse?  
  
Troy: than you will lose Peorth forever just like I have  
  
Having no choice Keiichi decided to accept the sick and twisted game.  
  
Keiichi: lead the way ________________________________________________________________________  
  
15 minutes later, Keiichi followed Troy to a condemned building.  
  
Keiichi: (typical why do these newbie villains always set up base in some sort of falling apart building?)  
  
Their destination? The roof and their lying in a corner was...  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!!!  
  
Trying to run to her, Keiichi was unfortunately blocked by Troy who was beginning to clench his fists and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
Keiichi: out of my way!!!!  
  
Troy: you have to get past me first...you have to prove you are stronger than me  
  
Keiichi: why??!!!! Do you want Peorth back so badly that you're willing to make her hate you forever?  
  
Troy: there is more to this than simply getting her back...after the curse was lifted I thought I could see her again but I heard that she was already married to you...I asked myself why did this happen? Why was the curse broken only to find out that her heart was already taken??!!! Keiichi...do not mistake my intentions for hatred...no in fact it's quite the opposite I respect you a lot  
  
Keiichi: you have a funny way of showing it...kidnapping my wife, threatening and picking a fight with me  
  
Troy: I believe that only a strong person should have a love of a goddess...you need to be strong enough to protect her as well as she is able to protect you.  
  
Keiichi didn't want to admit it but he was right. It was as Peorth had told him that marrying a goddess will come with problems two times worse compared to a normal marriage.  
  
Keiichi: (is Troy trying to test me? I love Peorth and there will be times that I have to fight without her help...I guess this is one of those times)  
  
Troy: there is no turning back, Morisato...either one of us will die today  
  
Keiichi let out a nervous laugh  
  
Keiichi: heh heh do you have to be so morbid?  
  
Keiichi decided to charge pass Troy to reach Peorth but was stopped by the young man. Keiichi tried to run past him from the right but was stopped, tried to pass from the left but was stopped. It seemed no matter what direction he tried to go Troy was ready for him. Troy's patience started to wear out.  
  
Troy: you cannot win like that...fight me  
  
To prove his point Troy swung his fist and struck Keiichi in the chin.  
  
Keiichi: argh...  
  
Without letting him catch a break Troy let out a sharp kick to the ribs. Keiichi managed to bring his arms to block the hit but now he felt the pain there.  
  
Keiichi: figures I just had to be facing an expert fighter  
  
Deciding this wasn't working Keiichi decided to take to the offensive.  
  
Keiichi: (I mean how hard can this be? Just ball up a fist and swing)  
  
Keiichi threw a punch of his own but Troy expertly caught it and gave his arm a painful twist.  
  
Keiichi: aaarrrrggghhh  
  
Troy: you have the love of a goddess...is this all the strength you can muster?  
  
Troy let him have it in the stomach causing Keiichi to hunch over in pain as Troy lets go of his arm. Keiichi clutched his now sore arm in pain as he never took his eyes off of Troy.  
  
Keiichi: (okay...fighting back doesn't seem to work)  
  
Troy: I lost Peorth to you? Now I am starting to feel ashamed for you...  
  
Keiichi:...do you think this fight will prove anything? I hate violence...  
  
Troy: I know you don't want to fight...BUT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??!!!! THERE ARE TIMES YOU CAN'T AVOID FIGHTING...I can see why you are so weak...your first lover taught you nothing  
  
Something snapped in Keiichi as he threw a punch with his single good arm and caught an unsuspecting Troy right across the face.  
  
Troy: aarrrgghhh...  
  
Keiichi: don't you dare speak about Belldandy like that...she has taught me so much...how to love myself and everyone around me...I know she's not with me right now but I know that our love will always be eternal  
  
Troy rubbed his sore face as he licked the blood from his lip.  
  
Troy: so the rumors were true...you had the love of two goddesses, I was denied the love of one...what makes you so much different than I?  
  
Keiichi: well I don't kidnap the people I claim to love  
  
Troy: funny...but remember what is at stake here  
  
Keiichi soon began appreciating the short breather he got because now he was on the receiving end of Troy's attack. First he received a knee to the gut, followed by a punch to the face and another kick to the ribs to end his painful combo. Keiichi was knocked to the edge of the roof by the momentum of the blows.  
  
Troy: answer me Morisato...why?  
  
Keiichi weakly got up careful not to take that last step.  
  
Keiichi: I have the love of two goddesses? You want to know why? The answer is I don't know, there hasn't been one moment that I haven't wondered why I was chosen. I'm nothing special...I can't offer anyone who chose to fall in love with me much...except that I will love them back with every part of my being.  
  
Troy: I was willing to offer the same  
  
Keiichi: but your love isn't true...you can't say you want to be love just because you think you can. Love isn't something you say you want to have...tell me if Peorth wasn't a goddess, can you honestly say that you'll love her the same way?  
  
This time Troy couldn't answer. Peorth did influence his life a lot but only because he knew her secret as a goddess. He never thought of what would have happened if he had met her as a mortal.  
  
Keiichi: if you say that is what love is than I'm sorry to say...that your definition of love is faker than Peorth's French accent  
  
Troy: you interest me more and more every time I talk to you...maybe in another time and place we could have been friends  
  
Keiichi: you know it's not too late  
  
Troy: maybe when this is all over...but for now let's finish this  
  
Troy charged at Keiichi at top speed. However there was something familiar about the what was happening and than it hit Keiichi. Earlier that day during his training session with Peorth. He remembered how when he himself blindly charged Peorth and was tossed around with ease. Trying to remember how Peorth did it, he allowed Troy to come enough for Keiichi to grab his arm and flip him over his shoulder to the ground with an expert judo take down. The momentum caused Troy to fall over the edge of the building.  
  
Keiichi: NOO!!!!  
  
Troy was able to catch the edge of the roof and looked up at Keiichi  
  
Troy: good form Morisato...I can finally rest now  
  
Keiich: what??!! Your plan wasn't to take Peorth back was it?  
  
Troy: smart guy...yes...when I first spoke to her. I realized that her heart already belonged to you...I knew that she would never accept me again  
  
Keiichi: than why all this?  
  
Troy: Isn't it obvious? I just wanted to see her one last time and I wanted to make sure the one who won her heart was strong enough to protect her...I feel that you are capable enough to do so. My feelings for may not have been real Morisato but I do truly care for her...farewell  
  
Troy let the ledge go ready to accept his destiny but his hand was grabbed by Keiichi who now kept him from falling.  
  
Troy: huh? Why?  
  
Keiichi: Because if you die...Peorth will be sad  
  
Troy:...  
  
Keiichi: Peorth probably remembers you as a strong person...however taking your own life is cowardly, do you want Peorth to remember you as a coward?  
  
Troy: Keiichi, thank you  
  
However there was a problem Keiichi could not muster enough strength to pull him up.  
  
Keiichi: argh...just hang on  
  
Troy: like I have a choice? Keiichi just let me fall...you'll fall too if you keep hanging on  
  
Keiichi: now don't be such a pessimist...I guess your right...I am weak  
  
Troy: no Keiichi you are one of the stronger ones, you have the will to keep on living no matter what...Keiichi please tell Peorth I'm sorry  
  
Troy let go of his grip  
  
Keiichi: NOO!!!!!  
  
However instead of falling Troy was hovering in the air.  
  
Keiichi: uumm can you fly?  
  
Troy: last time I checked no...  
  
Keiichi turned around to see Peorth standing smiling at him  
  
Keiichi: what the?  
  
Peorth: now that's enough...I think I let this play out long enough  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!!  
  
Peorth: you were expecting someone else?  
  
Keiichi: wait...how long were you up?  
  
Peorth: like I told Troy, those mortal drugs don't work on me, I was faking it the whole time  
  
Keiichi: you mean you could HAVE SAVED YOURSELF THIS WHOLE TIME??!!!  
  
Peorth: yeah but where will the fun be in that? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
After rescuing Troy  
  
Troy: Peorth...I tried to hurt you and your husband and yet you still saved me, thank you  
  
Peorth: ha ha you look so cute when you act all ignorant like that...don't worry I don't like to hold grudges  
  
Troy: and Keiichi in my attempt to teach you something, you ended up teaching me something that I will never forget  
  
Keiichi: don't mention it...I just hope you find your own happiness one day  
  
Troy: no...I have committed many crimes against you it is time I paid for them  
  
Peorth: you know there is a way you don't have to...  
  
Troy: really how?  
  
Peorth: by starting with a clean slate  
  
Peorth gently placed her hand on his forehead and there was a bright white flash. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Troy woke up from his hospital bed. His face was dripping with sweat.  
  
Troy: that dream again...  
  
A woman in white entered the room with a concern look on her face  
  
Woman: I heard some screaming is everything okay?  
  
Troy: I had that dream again...the one with the young man and that beautiful young woman...some sort of angel...no a goddess...I dreamt that I was there and I tried to hurt them  
  
Woman: good thing it was only a dream...it couldn't be real right? You have been in this hospital for several years now right?  
  
Troy: I guess your right...maybe after you're done your shift Miss Nurse we can go out for dinner? Maybe I can tell you the rest of the story?  
  
The woman was a nurse working in one of Paris' hospitals. Troy Bardon was a patient who was confined to this hospital for 5 years now they said he was suffering from mental delusions but he was on the road to recovery and he seemed rather nice how could she refuse?  
  
Woman: sure that sounds wonderful  
  
Troy: thank you Miss Nurse...  
  
Woman: please call me Aki  
  
Troy and Aki smiled at each other but had Troy looked out of his window he would have seen another guest waving farewell and than disappearing in the night sky. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peorth sighed as she reappeared in the hotel room where Keiichi was waiting for her. She had finally taken care of all the loose ends, Troy would no longer have any memory of her but at least he'll be happy in his new life.  
  
Keiichi: I knew you goddess could seal away memories of mortals...but to go so far as alter the entire reality around one? I didn't knew you had that type of power  
  
Peorth: to tell you the truth Keiichi...I didn't know I had that type of power either. I just wished him to be happy...do you think happy in his new life?  
  
Keiichi: I believe so...his obsession was the only thing that kept him going several years ago but now...now he can fall in love on his own...I heard you paired him up with a cute nurse  
  
Peorth: hey I only give the best...  
  
Keiichi: so were you able to find out who was helped him break the Gate's curse?  
  
Peorth: no...whoever orchestrated all this did a very good job covering up their tracks...I wasn't able to find out anything from Troy's memories. However it had to be someone skilled enough to break powerful curses  
  
Keiichi: do you think it's...?  
  
Peorth shook her head  
  
Peorth: no, this can't be the work of any demon...but I have a feeling that you seeing Belldandy and Troy suddenly appearing are somehow connected  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Peorth: do not worry, if this person comes back to harm my little Keiihy I will be there to protect you  
  
Keiichi smiled  
  
Keiichi: and I will be there to protect you  
  
Peorth: yes, now what should I do for my heroic husband that risked his life to save me?  
  
Keiichi: hey I didn't do anything, you could have saved yourself remember?  
  
Peorth: yes but it is the thought that counts...ha ha but...  
  
Uh-oh she said but...  
  
Peorth: that was a really funny what you told Troy...what was it again? His love is faker than Peorth's French accent?  
  
Keiichi: eep!!! Hey now don't be so hasty I only said that to sound dramatic, you know?  
  
Peorth: oh Keiichi you're not going to escape Peorth's punishment  
  
Peorth began chanting some inaudible words as she waved her hand.  
  
Keiichi: I-I can't move  
  
Keiichi felt as if some invisible force moving him to the bed. Now Keiichi was lying on the bed paralyzed with Peorth standing over him grinning devilishly.  
  
Keiichi: eeeerrrrr Peorth can't we talk about this?  
  
Peorth: not until you suffer PEORTH'S SPECIAL TICKLE TORTURE!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: no no Peorth you know how ticklish I am  
  
Before Keiichi could make any more protest Peorth pounced on him tickling him on every part of his body.  
  
Keiichi: ha ha ha stop it Peorth stop it!!!! Ha ha ha ha  
  
After a good 10 minutes of tickling, Peorth released him from her spell. Keiichi tried to get up but Peorth stopped him.  
  
Peorth: oh no cherie...don't get up yet  
  
Keiichi could get the hint and smiled  
  
Keiichi: well we are still on honeymoon right?  
  
Peorth: aw cherie, you are so sexy when you take charge...  
  
Keiichi: I can do other things as well  
  
Peorth: I'm pretty sure you can  
  
The two leaned over for a sweet passionate kiss. Pretty soon their clothes were scattered all over the floor as the two lovers became one. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in the distance  
  
???: what an interesting turn of events...I knew the mortal was strong but I never could imagine he would be able to do the things he did. The love he has for that goddess...I might have underestimated it, maybe it's time to see for myself what his love for his two precious goddesses is worth...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay I am finally done this chapter!!!! Sorry for taking too long and sorry with my terrible portrayal of Paris to tell you the truth I've never been there before myself. However I chose that place cause it seems like the type of place Peorth would want to bring Keiichi to, right? Anyway next chapter we are taken back to the present, what does a race, a mortal, his goddess wife and a mysterious girl all have in common? Find out next chapter... 


	7. Great Danger at Nekomi Tech, Peorth Coll...

Sins of a Goddess  
  
Wow have I really been gone and out for some time haven't I? Well I'm not gonna bore you things you probably know so on with the chapter!!!!  
  
Oh and for those who don't know what's going on this a look into present day after a honeymoon in the past with hilarious results. Today is the day of a great race in Nekomi Tech will Keiichi surivive...er I mean win?

Present Day: Great Danger at Nekomi Tech, Peorth collapses?!  
  
Keiichi: Lately it seems that I've been daydreaming.........I dream about the times like our dates to our honeymoon soon after we got married. Well they are pleasant memories, but the weirdest thing about them is they seem more than just mere dreams, it's almost like I'm living those moments over again, are these dreams a tribute to my true feelings for Peorth? Too bad I have no time to reminisce. I still have a job to do.  
  
It was the day of the Great Race at Nekomi Tech as Keiichi Morisato, the Motor Club's chosen driver zipped up the front of his jumpsuit. It was time to see if all his hard work would pay off. The Great Race at Nekomi Tech usually had some of the most unusual rules and this year would be no different. It required the drivers of each respective clubs to not just drive but also build their own vehicles from scratch and the cars had to do more than just simply work they had to be stable enough to pass through several of the most curved-filled tracks ever devised by the sponsor of the race so if the car wasn't designed for the task, the driver would get a first class ticket to the wall. "Yep lucky me" thought Keiichi "this is exactly how I imagined coming out of retirement from racing". Just before he could finish his thoughts, a pair of hands covered his eyes.  
  
???: guess who mon cherie!!!!  
  
Keiichi: Peorth??!!!!  
  
Peorth: oui!!! But why so surprised?  
  
Keiichi: uummm Peorth...honey? This is the GUY'S locker room  
  
Peorth: eh?  
  
Peorth whirled around to see the many changing guys around her who now all stopped what they were doing to see the rather beautiful girl that had enter the change room area even with one rather large young man dropping his towel.  
  
Peorth: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: --;; maybe we should talk a littler later Peorth.  
  
A little while later at the Nekomi Tech Auto Club's pit...  
  
Keiichi: well I'm all geared up for the race  
  
Peorth: oh that jump suit makes you so manly, mon cherie...  
  
Keiichi: well I'm prepared to win!!!! Nothing's gonna stop me  
  
Which is of course is when Tamiya and Ootaki approached the pit  
  
Tamiya: Okay Morisato wese heards Aoshima's gonna save hese best driver for last well so are we...so Morisato youse can take it easy for the next cupple of hours  
  
Keiichi: eh? Are you sure that's wise?  
  
Tamiya: Course it is!!!! The Final Heat is worth the most points souse it don't madda how badly the other racers do, whens you take first place in the Final Heat ourse victory is guaranteed for sure.  
  
Keiichi: great this is all I need.........more pressure  
  
The Great Race is divided in several series of races, like previous races before it, there's more to winning than just simply getting first place. Points are distributed at the end of every race and the amount earned depends on several factors such as rank placement, placing new time records even the style of driving could award a driver points and the harder the race the more points given. Naturally the harder races that are worth more points took place near the end of the Great Race and they usually were filled with the most difficult twists and turn ever devised in college racing.  
  
Tamiya: don't look at it likes that! You have all the support youse need!!! Theres yourse buddies Me and Otaki cheerin' youse on!!! And the rest of the Motor Club too. And theres yourse hot wife, Peorth.........man justs thinkin' that such a hot babe is cheering youse on makes me want to cry cause it so beautiful  
  
Keiichi: imaging his sexy wife in a cheerleading outfit heh heh...  
  
Tamiya: eeeerrrr let's not get into HIS fantasy heh heh...  
  
Peorth: you know I AM still standing here...  
  
And so.........we see Keiichi back in his casual clothing  
  
Keiichi: great now I've got nothing to do for the next 2 hours or so  
  
Verthandi: why don't you watch the other races?  
  
Keiichi: I WAS planning to...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Keiichi: well if I'm not going to race, why don't I watch the other races?  
  
Tamiya: no Morisato, I've got anodda Job for youse  
  
Keiichi: eerrr what?  
  
Tamiya: why don't youse give dat hot Vertandi a tour of Nekomi Tech?  
  
Keiichi: are you sure now of all times?  
  
Tamiya: yes, for as wese part of Nekomi Tech cannot deny any future students who may wanse to come here!!!!  
  
Keiichi: uummm didn't we all graduate?  
  
Tamiya: donse question me Morisato!!!! (Hee hee........after Peorth sees da type of cheating scum that Morisato is, she'll dumps him and I can catch her on da rebound, dere's no way dis plan can fail) haw haw HAW HAW HAW HAW  
  
Obviously has a little of Aoshima's influence in him.........  
  
Keiichi: (I really don't want to know what he's thinking.........)  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Keiichi: and so here I am.........  
  
Verthandi: oh okay.........so why is your wife here as well?  
  
Peorth: I'm just want to spend time with my husband nothing wrong with that right?  
  
In response Peorth gripped Keiichi's other arm and glared at Verthandi darkly.  
  
Peorth: (And to make sure you don't do anything to my husband you hussey!!!)  
  
Verthandi: okay.........so why Urd's here?  
  
Urd: hey there's no way I'm going to miss a big event like this!!!! Any event where you get to rub that jerk Aoshima's nose into the dirt is always worth it  
  
Urd moved closer to Keiichi's ear  
  
Urd: I know what you're thinking, how I'm able to skip work? Don't worry I may be the new head system analyst of Yggdrasil.........but I can always count on a little favor from an old friend........  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Chronus: Miss Urd? There's some more paper work I need you to fill out  
  
Chronus dumps a huge stack of papers to "Urd" who's really Mara wearing a platinum wig, tanned her skin a bit and wearing stickers for goddess markings  
  
Mara: all right.........just leave them here AND GO  
  
Chronus: are you alright Miss Urd? Do you have a cold or something? You sound quite masculine  
  
Mara: (I'll get you for this Urd!!!)  
  
Back to Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: you had Mara.........take over your position? Aren't you afraid that she might try something?  
  
Urd: not to worry, I have a few pictures of her from the Christmas Party, unless she wants me to show them to every demon in hell, she'll behave  
  
Keiichi: how bad is it?  
  
Urd: let's put it this way, she should REALLY stick to lemonade........  
  
Keiichi: uh-huh  
  
Verthandi: okay and why is Skuld here?  
  
Skuld: it's my day off.........  
  
Verthandi: day off? Oh where do you work?  
  
Skuld: I work at.........  
  
Keiichi: the local high school, yes!!!! At the cafeteria  
  
Verthandi: okay  
  
Verthandi walked on, while Skuld gripped Keiichi by the collar  
  
Skuld: AT THE CAFETERIA??!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY A GENIUS LIKE ME WORKS THERE!!!!  
  
Keiichi: sorry Skuld but what was I supposed to say? You're a system debugger for Heaven's Computer?  
  
Skuld:.........point taken  
  
Peorth: oh Keiichi you're ever so smart!!!  
  
Urd: laying it on a little thick there, Peorth, if I'm not mistaken you're jealous of Verthandi  
  
Peorth: What??!!! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard.........isn't that right Keiichi?  
  
Urd: than why are you talking to yourself?  
  
Peorth: eh?  
  
Peorth didn't realize it but Keiichi had moved on ahead while Urd was questioning her.  
  
Peorth: wait for me!!!!  
  
Urd: aw to be in love.........  
  
Skuld: you're weird you know A little while later.........  
  
Keiichi: and that's essentially Nekmoi Tech in a nutshell  
  
Verthandi: oh okay  
  
Keiichi: I'm sorry I'm not exactly the best at giving tours  
  
Verthandi: no you did a wonderful job, I was just a little lost in my thoughts  
  
Keiichi: well I guess the last place I can show you is the Motor Clubhouse  
  
Verthandi: will you? I would definitely like to see the place you dedicated so much heart and soul into  
  
Keiichi: aaaww I don't dedicate that much.........I'm just doing favors for friends  
  
Verthandi: you do, you don't realize it but seeing you work so hard tells me everything. You are surrounded by so many wonderful friends each of them loves and trust you so very much in their own special way. Every good deed you do for them is never forgotten and your clubhouse is a reminder of that  
  
Keiichi: wow when you put it that way.........  
  
Even if it were only for a second Keiichi could see something VERY familiar about Verthandi  
  
Keiichi: (why? Why do I still see Belldandy in you? Peorth said it was impossible, right? So why can't I ever forget?)  
  
Verthandi: so are we going to the clubhouse?  
  
Keiichi: sure.........  
  
A rumble in Keiichi's stomach interrupted his thoughts  
  
Keiichi: eeerrr let's have lunch first?  
  
Verthandi: okay  
  
Peorth: did someone say lunch?  
  
Peorth stood in front of them holding an open bentou lunchbox  
  
Verthandi: hey Peorth, where did you come from?  
  
Peorth: I had a few things to take care of, but now I can see that my dear husband needs his sustenance  
  
Keiichi: ha ha that's my wife for you she always knows where I am  
  
Peorth: that's right  
  
Verthandi: it must really be nice  
  
Peorth: what do you mean?  
  
Verthandi: nothing  
  
Peorth: and what does THAT mean?  
  
Keiichi could sense some hostility emitting from his wife, hastily he grabbed a rice roll  
  
Keiichi: easy ladies, let's just have some lunch  
  
Keiichi sank his teeth into it  
  
Keiichi: wow this is really good, Peorth  
  
Peorth's eyes filled with little hearts  
  
Peorth: you really think so Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: yep  
  
Keiichi could remember her first attempt at making bentou boxes two years he almost chipped a tooth then.  
  
Verthandi: uumm Keiichi.........  
  
Keiichi stopped eating and turned to Verthandi who was now holding a lunch box of her own.  
  
Keiichi: yes?  
  
Verthandi: I also made a lunch box.........would it be okay if you tried it?  
  
Keiichi: okay  
  
Keiichi took a roll from it and took a bite  
  
Keiichi:.........  
  
Verthandi: oh no.........it's bad isn't it?  
  
Keiichi: no it's actually one of the most wonderful things I've ever tasted  
  
Verthandi: oh?  
  
Verthandi mild look of surprised into a radiant smile of a goddess.  
  
Verthandi: arigato Keiichi-sama  
  
Keiichi-sama? Why was she speaking so formally?  
  
Keiichi: I bet the person you made this for is going to be really happy when they taste this  
  
Verthandi blushed slightly  
  
Verthandi: he already is  
  
Keiichi: eh?  
  
Keiichi was a little surprised by Verthandi's comment, however he forgot one important fact: Peorth was still right behind him.  
  
Peorth: ggggrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Keiichi: um Peorth?  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI YOU BAKA!!!!!!  
  
Keiichi now found himself on the receiving end of Peorth's fist.  
  
Keiichi: oowww  
  
Peorth: you prefer another woman's cooking over your own wife's??!! Keiichi I don't believe you!!!!  
  
Peorth left in a slight huff  
  
Verthandi: oh no I.........I did it again, I'm causing trouble for you and your wife again aren't I?  
  
Keiichi picked himself up and regained his composure  
  
Keiichi: naw it's alright, Peorth can get a little snippy at times but she'll get over it.........if you want to know the truth she's a little jealous of you and that's why she's been acting a little hostile towards you but.........she has nothing to fear, I will always love her  
  
Verthandi: that trust, that faith that you two share.........hhhhmmmmmm it feels so nostalgic, almost like him.........  
  
Keiichi: are you remembering something from your past?  
  
Verthandi: I'm not sure  
  
Keiichi: well it's best not to rush things, it will come when it does let's go visit the clubhouse now  
  
Verthandi: (Keiichi.........your heart is filled with warmth and kindness.........even if I don't know you that well I can feel it. Keiichi everytime I'm with you I feel safe and at ease, no matter how many problems I cause you, you're still kind to me.........Keiichi, I want to find out if the face in my dreams is really you) At the Nekomi Motor Clubhouse  
  
Keiichi: it's not much and it's always a mess but it's ours  
  
Verthandi laughed and smiled as she followed Keiichi through the mess of assorted boxes.  
  
Verthandi: I can see that  
  
Keiichi: come I would like to show you something  
  
Keiichi led Verthandi up a flight of stairs and into a spacious room. It was technically area but a lot of memories had taken place there.  
  
Keiichi: I don't know why I decided to come here but..........  
  
Verthandi: I can feel that a lot has taken place here  
  
Keiichi: not really.........but.........I do have this one memory, this was some time before I even married Peorth, I was in love with someone else at the time  
  
Verthandi: Belldandy, right?  
  
Keiichi: correct.........the thing about us is that we were in love but we were never open with our feelings, we always just knew.  
  
Verthandi: I see  
  
Keiichi: I remember Peorth came from Hea..........I mean her homeland, to grant my deepest desire  
  
Verthandi: and that was how you met Peorth?  
  
Keiichi: yes she was an old friend of Belldandy's or should I say her self proclaimed rival, I'll never forget it.........she was always trying to compete and outdo Bell but well the thing about Bell was.........  
  
Verthandi: completely oblivious to it, right?  
  
Keiichi: yes that's correct, anyway Peorth with her intention of granting my desire chases Bell and me here.........and well I had the wrong idea of what she was going to do  
  
Verthandi: you have a dirty mind Keiichi-sama  
  
Keiichi: well she did kinda act clingy but it was all part of her elaborate plan to get Bell to tell her feelings for me. Funny it wasn't the first time but for some reason it seemed to be the most meaningful  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi the words of love are never easy to say, that's why it's rare to ever hear them. Keiichi, Belldandy must have loved you with every fiber of her being to say those words and for Peorth it must have been as equally difficult to let someone she had fallen in loved end up with one of her best friends  
  
Keiichi: I never really thought about it like that, (Peorth.........did you have feelings for me back then too?) so you're saying that two women were confessing their feelings for me instead of one  
  
Verthandi simply nodded  
  
Keiichi:.........well.........  
  
Keiichi shot a glance at his watch  
  
Keiichi: oh the race is going to start in 15 minutes, I think its about time to head back  
  
Verthandi: yes  
  
Keiichi: hey Verthandi, I hope to have your support during the race  
  
Verthandi: you will  
  
Keiichi headed for the stairs but felt a gentle hand touching his  
  
Verthandi: wait  
  
Keiichi turned around to see Verthandi, her head was bowed down and he couldn't even see her eyes only the bangs of her brunette hair, several droplets fell from her face  
  
Verthandi: before you go.........there's something I want to tell you  
  
Keiichi: huh?  
  
Meanwhile just outside the door of the Motor clubhouse at around the same time.  
  
Peorth: (maybe I was too hard on him..........argh ever since that Verthandi came to live with us, she's been stirring up the worst in me. I don't know why though every time I see her with KeiichiI feel so so..........am I jealous? No that can't be!!!! I'm his wife, I should have no reason to be jealous.........he chose me afterall)  
  
Feeling much better about herself Peorth started to think about the task at hand.  
  
Peorth: I should give this to him before the race of course  
  
It was a small jeweled rose shaped pendant on a gold chain and no doubt was probably worth a small fortune. However it had more sentimental value than any monetary. Her mother had given it to her on her wedding day and it had a little interesting story behind it.  
  
Flashback   
  
Peorth's mother: oh Peorth now you are married I'm so happy  
  
Peorth: gee mother you make it sound like I was never going to get married  
  
Peorth's mother: eeerrr uummm Peorth before you go for your honeymoon I have something to give you  
  
Peorth's mother hands her the pendant  
  
Peorth: it's beautiful  
  
Peorth's mother: yes, my mother gave it to me just like her mother before and now I'm giving it to you. It's a family heirloom that every woman in our family will pass down to their recently married daughters to wish their families good fortune and I hope you'll give it to your daughter when the time comes.  
  
Peorth: thank you mother  
  
Peorth puts the shiny pendant on  
  
Peorth's mother: it really suits you. Oh one more thing, there's another use for this pendant, one day your husband will fight in the name of your honor and when that day comes, give this pendant to him for hope and strength and to remind him that no matter how far he is, you'll always be with him  
  
Peorth: I'll remember that......... mother?  
  
Peorth's mother: yes?  
  
Peorth: what was dad fighting for when you gave this pendant to him?  
  
Peorth's mother: it's my secret  
  
End Flashback   
  
Peorth: her secret, oh she can be so mean like that. Keiichi.........ever since we got married I brought you nothing but trouble but you've given me nothing but happiness, I feel like I sometimes don't deserve you.........but, oh now I'm just starting to babble to myself. Anyway I need to give him this before this before the race begins, oh Peorth, giving her handsome knight this trinket before he ventures off into battle (with cars of course) how romantic, I hope he likes it I even added a little surpise in it  
  
Peorth could sense Keiichi was upstairs, in the place she had finally granted the stubborn boy his wish, to hear something that he already knew, the words of love from Belldandy. It was still considered a special place for her for there were so many memories. Keiichi climbed up the stairs and poked her head into the room.  
  
Peorth: oooooooohhhh Keiichi!!!!! I.........  
  
However nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi.........  
  
Her husband, her one true love Keiichi was kissing Verthandi. The tears instantly began to fall.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi........you baka  
  
Keiichi immediately saw Peorth and broke away from Verthandi  
  
Keiichi: no no Peorth!!! It's not what it looks like  
  
Peorth: no save it.........don't even try to tell me!!!! How long has this been going on???!!! It's so obvious why didn't I see this before?  
  
Keiichi: Peorth no wait, I can explain  
  
Peorth: I understand whole-heartedly, your one true love will always be Belldandy.........afterall you did promise to be with her always. I can see that clearly now that I can never replace her, never even amount to the woman she'll ever be in your eyes. Hell you're willing to be with Verthandi, a simple girl who LOOKS AND ACTS LIKE HER!!!! Do you want Belldandy that badly??!! Fine than go with Verthandi see if I care.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth please wait!!!!  
  
Peorth turned around obviously very distressed  
  
Keiichi: Peorth........  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi I'm so sorry.........I don't know what came over me I'm causing you nothing but grief between you and your wife  
  
Keiichi: don't worry it's my fault  
  
Verthandi: and if you lose her.........I will never forgive myself, I'm repaying your kindness with all this pain  
  
Keiichi: it's my problem, look I going to go after her  
  
Verthandi: all right I will be cheering you in the stands  
  
And with that Keiichi ran off  
  
Verthandi: why did I have to met Keiichi? All I'm doing is breaking him and his wife up  
  
While she was leaving she noticed a shining rose pendant on the ground  
  
Verthandi: Peorth must have dropped it. Keiichi I may not be able to repair things between you and your wife but I'm not going to sit around knowing that I could have at least tried  
  
Verthandi taking the pendant and pocketing it, she ventured off to find Peorth or Keiichi. Keiichi searched all over the campus grounds  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!! Peorth!!!!  
  
But that was the thing about goddesses if they didn't want to be found it was mighty difficult to find them the race was going to begin in 5 minutes but that didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered until he made atonement with his wife.  
  
Keiichi: If I don't at least get to her I'm sorry.........  
  
However before his search could continue.  
  
Tamiya: MORISATO!!!!! Da Race about do start  
  
Keiichi: not now, Tamiya I just don't care about that right now!!!!  
  
Tamiya: but you haveta for da pride of da Motorclub  
  
Keiichi: DO YOU THINK ANY OF THAT MATTERS TO ME??!!!  
  
Tamiya: Morisato, you neva talked like dis before  
  
Before Keiichi could answer an arrogant laugh could be heard  
  
???: Ha ha ha so the great Morisato has finally lost his nerve  
  
Aoshima decided to rear his taunting face  
  
Aoshima: what's the matter? Where's your infamous confidence now?  
  
Keiichi: shut up Aoshima, you're the last person I want to deal with  
  
Aoshima: if you don't race than this won't be the last time you'll ever see me. You do know what is at stake here don't you?  
  
Keiichi:I don't care about this bet!!! Remember I never agreed to it, but I swear if you even lay one finger on my wife I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Aoshima: ha ha temper temper, your false threats don't scare me remember you can never beat me  
  
Laughing even more Aoshima began to walk away  
  
Aoshima: I guess I win regardless if you come to the track or not  
  
Keiichi:.........  
  
Tamiya: now youse see why you haveta win Moristao?  
  
Keiichi: Tamiya, there are more important things than winning.........what does it matter if I don't have her?  
  
Tamiya: did youse quarrel wit ya wife?  
  
Keiichi: what's it to you? It's my problem and mine alone  
  
Tamiya: (I should feel happy but I feel actually bad for Morisato) Morisato!!!!! I neva knew you were so weak!!!!  
  
Keiichi: hmph, why do you care? You lusted after my wife for these past years as well, I thought you of all people would have wanted this  
  
Tamiya: you can talk to youse wife later!!!! Youse have a race to win right now  
  
Keiichi:.........all right I guess I'll do it  
  
Tamiya: that's da spirit  
  
Keiichi: what does it matter? Aoshima is right win or lose I would have failed Peorth  
  
Tamiya:......... And finally the final race began  
  
Announcer: AND FINALLY THE FINAL RACE OF THE NEKOMI TECH GREAT RACE!!!! WHO WILL BE TAKING IT ALL HOME? RIGHT NOW THE FOUR WHEEL CLUB IS LEADING BUT NOT BY MUCH. WITH ONLY A 4 POINT DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE SECOND RANKING MOTOR CLUB IT'S ANYBODY'S MATCH. TOSHIYUKI AOSHIMA IS CONFIDENT THAT HIS TEAM WILL WIN BY SAVING HIS BEST DRIVER FOR LAST, HOWEVER THE MOTORCLUB HAS ALSO PLAYED THEIR TRUMP CARD BY PULLING GRADUATED NEKOMI TECH'S OWN RACING GREAT KEIICHI MORISATO OUT OF RETIREMENT.........  
  
The crowd comes alive by the mention of Keiichi's name.  
  
Announcer: IF THERE'S ONE THING KEIICHI HAS SHOWN IN THE PAST IS THAT HE HAS BEEN ABLE PULL OUT MIRACLES FROM IMPOSSIPLE SITUATIONS. WILL MORISATO CREATE ANOTHER ONE TODAY? WELL WE'LL SEE FOR SURE NOW WON'T WE?  
  
Down at the starting line  
  
Urd: looks like you have the homefield advantage Keiichi  
  
Skuld: yeah and you better not lose Keiichi otherwise you'll lose face in front of Peorth  
  
Keiichi: Peorth? Is she here?  
  
Urd: um no, wasn't she with you?  
  
Keiichi:.........  
  
Urd: I see got into a fight with her?  
  
Keiichi: well it was more one sided her yelling at me but the bottom line is I really hurt her feelings  
  
Urd: well she should be here soon it's not like what you did is that bad, like kiss another woman or something  
  
Keiichi:.......  
  
Urd: Keiichi you didn't!!!!  
  
Keiichi just sadly nodded  
  
Urd: I can see why she's so upset when her husband acts like cheating scum  
  
Skuld: WHY YOU!!!!!!  
  
If the place wasn't so crowded it would have been an ample opportunity for Skuld to pull out one of her Skuld bombs  
  
Keiichi: but it was a misunderstanding.........I just wanted to tell her this, you see it started out like this  
  
Flashback   
  
Keiichi headed for the stairs but felt a gentle hand touching his  
  
Verthandi: wait  
  
Keiichi turned around to see Verthandi, her head was bowed down and he couldn't even see her eyes only the bangs of her brunette hair, several droplets fell from her face  
  
Verthandi: before you go.........there's something I want to tell you  
  
Keiichi: huh?  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi-sama.........you stir up emotions in me that I only felt about one person and that was the young man in my dreams  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi  
  
Verthandi: ever since you saved my life the first time we met, I knew that I had these emotions. I tried to deny them because you are married but I just can't help but feel them I sometimes wish I could cut my emotions so I wouldn't feel the pain of feeling for someone I can never have. Keiichi- sama I know you'll never feel the same way but if I don't tell you I'll go crazy.........Keiichi-sama, no Keiichi Morisato, I love you  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi, no you can't want me you have someone else, right?  
  
Verthandi: yes a young man in my dreams whom I can't even remember their face. Keiichi I have nightmares about the darkness consuming me but the man always came to me and comforted me. I had a sense of security I only feel this security whenever I'm with you. Keiichi there were moments I even began praying that the man was you  
  
Keiichi: I don't know what to say  
  
Verthandi: you don't have to say anything, all I wanted was to tell you.........Keiichi I am so sorry, I tried to take advantage of the fact I looked like your former love Belldandy to get your attention but I now know that is wrong, I'm not her and you love your wife.  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi, thank you  
  
Verthandi: ??!  
  
Keiichi: you made the toughest choice of your life you risked everything just to be honest with your feelings. I love you too Verthandi but only as a friend, you're right I do love my wife. Being with you only reminded me how much of Belldandy I refused to let go. Maybe I'm weaker than I thought I am  
  
Verthandi: thank you Keiichi for being so understanding, please before you go would you please hold me for a minute?  
  
Keiichi: of course  
  
They did so as Verthandi wept silently.  
  
Verthandi: do you know what I wish? I wish I could have someone just like how Peorth has you. When I see you two, I see the strength of your bond. When I see you both laugh, when I see you both cry and even when I see the both of you fight I can see it. I can see your love shining through. Keiichi when I'm gone please promise me that you'll love your wife more than you already do now  
  
Keiichi: what do you mean? What do you mean when you're gone?.........  
  
Before Keiichi could get a response he could feel Verthandi press her lips against his.  
  
Keiichi: mmmpppphhhh  
  
Verthandi: (I love you so much but by being here I'm causing you nothing but pain, please God.........don't let this moment end)  
  
Which is when Peorth popped her head in and was able to witness this somewhat awkward event.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Keiichi: and that's what happened and you know Peorth, always jumping to conclusions  
  
Urd: didn't think you were that popular with the ladies Kei  
  
Keiichi: now's not the time guys  
  
Urd: all right, Skuld and I will look for Peorth  
  
Skuld: you still have a race to win, Kei  
  
Keiichi: thank you guys.........though I would prefer to solve my own problems  
  
Urd: hey you're in the doghouse no matter what, might as well make sure that this doesn't end in a divorce  
  
Urd and Skuld ran off. Keiichi got into the racer ready for the race of his life.  
  
Keiichi: you sure the frame will hold Tamiya?  
  
Tamiya: hey youse build da engine, wese build da body and da frame  
  
Otaki: yeah Kei no one will be able to comprehend the power of the Motorclub's Super Deluxe Wheel ZERO!!!!  
  
Keiichi: That's was what I was afraid of  
  
???: WAIT!!!!  
  
Keiichi: Verthandi?  
  
Sure enough Verthandi came running onto the track  
  
Keiichi: what are you doing here?  
  
Verthandi: Keiichi I just felt so awful about what happened  
  
Keiichi: don't be like I said before you were only following your feelings.........hey this isn't the first time I got into those wrong moment situations believe me  
  
Verthandi: I may have ruined things with your wife and yet.........  
  
Keiichi: hey don't be like that, love between two people should be strong enough to overcome every problem, I know that I still love Peorth and I know that she still loves me I have a feeling everything will work out in the end  
  
Verthandi: you're right.........if I really did love you like I said I will also pray for your strength, I believe you can do it  
  
Keiichi: thanks, but still I wish I could see her face to tell her everything's okay  
  
Verthandi: oh I almost forgot  
  
Verthandi reached into her pocket and handed Keiichi the rose pendant  
  
Verthandi: your wife dropped this I'm sure she wanted to give this to you  
  
Keiichi: strange.........  
  
Verthandi: what?  
  
Keiichi: I feel like I've seen this before but I haven't, something inside is telling me that this IS Peorth's pendant and she really did want me to wear it  
  
Verthandi: the strength of your bond once again  
  
Keiichi: I'll wear it during the race for luck  
  
Keiichi puts the pendant on and slips it underneath his jumpsuit.  
  
Announcer: WOULD ALL NON-RACERS PLEASE CLEAR THE TRACK.........  
  
Keiichi: well you best be going  
  
Verthandi: okay  
  
Keiichi: would I count on you cheering me on?  
  
Verthandi: you will but first there's something I need to take care of  
  
Keiichi watched as Verthandi left the track  
  
Keiichi: I wonder what she means?  
  
ANNOUNCER: RACERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS.........  
  
Keiichi: no time for that now though  
  
ANNOUNCER: ONE YOUR MARK  
  
Keiichi: this is for everyone who's ever believed in me  
  
Announcer: GET SET, GO!!!!!!!!  
  
And so the race began Back at the Nekomi Tech Motor Clubhouse  
  
Verthandi: I thought I'd find you here  
  
Peorth: y-you? How did you find me here?  
  
Verthandi: The last place you'd think Keiichi would look, the running off bit was just for show, and once he left you'd come back here. Keiichi would probably never think of coming back to a place he already saw you run away from  
  
Peorth: hmph that's some nice sleuthing, now leave me alone  
  
Verthandi: wait please Peorth just hear me out  
  
Peorth: hear you out? You seduce my husband away from me and you expect ME TO LISTEN TO YOU??!!!  
  
Verthandi: please Peorth don't do this for me but for Keiichi  
  
Peorth: how dare you say his name!!!!! I was happy before you came into the picture!!! You ruined everything for me!!!  
  
Verthandi: Peorth, Keiichi loves you  
  
Peorth:.........(I am a goddess, I could destroy her with just one wave of my hand, but no that wouldn't be the right thing to do for myself or Keiichi) go on  
  
Verthandi: look Peorth, Keiichi loves you and only you he told me himself, Peorth I won't lie to you I also have fallen in love with Keiichi  
  
Peorth:........  
  
Verthandi: I-I only wanted to tell him........and afterwards I kissed him, not the other way round. I'm so sorry Peorth I followed my own feelings and I did something that I still regret  
  
Peorth: you don't regret it  
  
Verthandi: no but  
  
Peorth: if you had regret it you would have kept your feelings to yourself. A wise man once told me that it's better to be open with your emotions than keep them inside and live a lie. That was my own husband I didn't understand what it meant at first but now.........  
  
Verthandi: I wish I never met you or Keiichi, maybe........  
  
Peorth: no, don't say that. Maybe your meeting with Keiichi was fate you said you needed help? Than there's no better guy than Keiichi Morisato  
  
Verthandi: Peorth can I ask you something, did you ever love someone so much but you know that you could never be true to yourself because he had someone else?  
  
Peorth: (Belldandy.........) all the time  
  
"Keiichi, I'm so happy that I got to meet you. I know that our first meeting was a mistake. Than again a lot of happy moments were mistakes. I mean all I wanted to do at the time was grant your wish but you didn't want anything, you had all you needed right there beside you. Was it my competitive nature towards Belldandy that made me go to great lengths to grant your wish? Or was it because I was actually jealous seeing one of my best friends finding you, the perfect guy? When I told you I loved you then, did I really mean it? I wonder if I had told you again while Belldandy was still here would it have ruined our friendship? All I know is that I wanted to get to know you more even the briefest second was bliss for me. Keiichi when Belldandy disappeared you chose me above any woman you could have wanted. Keiichi I know you are a very loving man but for you to choose me out of all those you love I can't imagine why. I mean me, sure I have brains and beauty but I can't cook, I'm so impulsive and I can be stubborn as a mule. I'm everything that's the opposite of what Belldandy was, so why me? I never stopped asking myself this. Keiichi how did I repay your trust? By accusing you without knowing what actually took place. How did I repay your kind words? By refusing to listen to you. How did I repay your wish to be with me always? By running away from you. Keiichi if you're willing to take me back.........I'll never stop apologizing"  
  
Verthandi: so are you going to be there for Keiichi?  
  
Peorth: absolutely!!!! Verthandi please forgive me for bringing you into this  
  
Verthandi: no it's I who should apologize  
  
Peorth: than let's say we'll call it even? Oh? My pendant.........where'd it go?  
  
Verthandi: I-I gave it to Keiichi before the race saying you wanted to give it to him, I'm sorry I know you would have wanted to do it yourself  
  
Peorth: no thank you, I probably wouldn't have given it to him in time anyway, darn it  
  
Verthandi: what?  
  
Peorth: now I owe you again  
  
As the two women laughed as the ice had finally been cleared.  
  
Verthandi: now let's get to the stands, we still have to see Keiichi win his race  
  
Peorth: okay (Keiichi I'm beginning to see why you see Belldandy in this girl. No matter what I just can't bring myself to hate her.) Back at the race things weren't going so great for Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: (damn it, I'm still in the middle of the pack)  
  
Urd and Skuld who were sitting in the stands after failing to find Peorth were observing this. Keiichi was only tenth and had a long way to go to catch up to Aoshima's driver and there were still 2 laps to go.  
  
Skuld: damn Keiichi's only 10th, why doesn't it seem like he's racing at his best?  
  
Urd: that's because he's not, there's so much on his mind he can't concentrate  
  
Skuld: dammit Peorth why'd you have to fog his judgment now of all time  
  
Peorth: someone say my name?  
  
Urd: Peorth where were you?  
  
Peorth: I had a lot of thinking to do  
  
Urd: and you!!! You dare show your face after what you tried to do to Keiichi  
  
Verthandi:.........  
  
Peorth: save it Urd, she wasn't trying to do anything wrong........  
  
Urd: but  
  
Peorth: look if you have problems with her than you'll have them with me as well  
  
Urd: well if you feel so strongly about it, I'm sorry  
  
Verthandi: that's okay, we're even right Peorth?  
  
Peorth: no as I recall I still owe you, anyway what's happening?  
  
Urd: not good, Kei's only 10th and now there's only 2 laps to go  
  
Peorth: that's not acceptable now is it? HEY KEIICHI!!!!! I'M SORRY FOR OUR FIGHT BUT IFYOU LOSE AND I HAVE TO GO OUT WITH THAT SCUM ASOHIMA THAN I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!  
  
Random Spectator: ow! That girl has quite a voice  
  
Meanwhile back at the race  
  
Keiichi: I-I just can't win  
  
???: HEY KEIICHI!!!!! I'M SORRY FOR OUR FIGHT BUT IFYOU LOSE AND I HAVE TO GO OUT WITH THAT SCUM ASOHIMA THAN I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!  
  
Keiichi could hear the loud voice even from his car  
  
Keiichi: Peorth?  
  
A quick glance at the stands confirmed his guess.  
  
Keiichi: PEORTH!!!!  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI!!! NO MATTER WHAT, YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!!!! WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER  
  
Keiichi: right!!!! This is for you my love  
  
Almost like he found an inner strength Keiichi's mind was cleared of all doubt and but the end of his second last lap, Keiichi was now 4th.  
  
Skuld: YEAH!!! WAY TO GO KEIICHI!!!!  
  
Urd: only 1 last lap to go, and three more guys to get past  
  
Aoshima: this this is impossible how did he manage to get this good??!!!  
  
Peorth: ha ha ha he's racing for love, mon ami that's something you'll never understand. That's why he's married to me  
  
Aoshima: well he's too late there's no way he'll catch up to my racer!!!!! This race is good as mine!!!! I hope you wear something sexy on our.........  
  
POW!!!! Aoshima found himself literally flying across the stands.  
  
Peorth: I REALLY can't stand him sometimes  
  
Urd: how do you think Belldandy felt? She rarely ever reacted violently towards him  
  
Peorth: rarely? Heh didn't know she had in her  
  
Back with the race, Keiichi had passed the other two racers in his way. Now he was neck and neck with Aoshima's driver.  
  
Aoshima's Driver: (What a powerful comeback.........this is why I decided to join this race I want to prove that I'm the best but unless I beat the great retired Morisato I'll always be considered a paper champion. Now I see why they said you were the greatest, no hard feelings I don't really like Aoshima but I have to win)  
  
Keiichi: (you were my toughest opponent yet, I've never felt so alive.........now I remember why I enjoyed racing so much. I wish I can do it more but now I have my future to think about with my wife, this will definitely be my final race. Win or lose, I will race with no regrets........)  
  
There were now on the home stretch  
  
Keiichi: (but I can't lose.........I.........I..........I HAVE A GODDESS WAITING FOR ME!!!!)  
  
As if the car and Keiichi became one, Keiichi was able to overtake Aoshima's driver and pass the finish line. The crowd immediately went wild.  
  
Announcer: AND THE WINNER OF NEKOMI TEHC'S GREAT RACE IS KEIICHI MORISATO!!!!!!  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI!!!! YOU DID IT!!!!!  
  
A little upset but saddened by the lost Keiichi's opponent in Aoshima's racer stopped his car and removed his helmet. It was a man who had met Keiichi before 2 years ago but could no longer remember ever meeting him.  
  
Troy: Keiichi, that was fun.........I hope we get to meet again one day, in another time, in another place. I won't lose next time  
  
And almost as mysterious and coincidental that he came here, Troy quietly slipped away no one even noticing him leaving.  
  
Troy: Aki.........wait for me, I will be coming home

Back in the stands the fans (except for Aoshima of course) were still cheering Keiichi on as he continued to drive along the track even after the race long over. Verthandi happily watched as Keiichi was showing off his skills to the many fans that asked for it. She looked over at Peorth who cheering and happily clapping, show without a doubt was the happiest one there.  
  
Verthandi: (they really love each other, don't they?)  
  
"It's unfair isn't it?"  
  
Verthandi: (who's there?)  
  
"You say everything is okay because you admitted your feelings but what you really want is to have Keiichi"  
  
Verthandi: (NO!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!! I.........ARGH.........)  
  
Verthandi's chest pains once again strike and this time it was worse one yet.  
  
Verthandi: (no, not again.........why?)  
  
Back with Keiichi's car there was a loud bang coming from the engine  
  
Keiichi: dammit, now that can't be good, steering's gone.........I better stop  
  
Keiichi put his foot on the brake except it doesn't respond  
  
Keiichi: okay broken brakes now I know this can't be good  
  
However all of these problems paled in comparison to the last one  
  
Keiichi: uuummm why is the car actually picking up speed?  
  
Peorth: Keiichi!!!!!  
  
Urd: what's wrong?  
  
Peorth: something wrong with Keiichi  
  
Urd: what?  
  
Peorth: I don't know call it a bad feeling  
  
Verthandi: Peorth.........  
  
Peorth turned around to see Verthandi hutched over in pain  
  
Peorth: huh? Are you okay, Verthandi?  
  
Verthandi: never mind, about me.........Keiichi is in grave danger  
  
Peorth: huh?  
  
Turning around sure enough she could see Keiichi's racer picking up speed and seemingly having no control and about to run into a wall.  
  
Peorth: (damn everyone thinks this is a show, no one realizes the danger........I don't have time to cast a proper spell before Keiichi crashes, only one chance. Please for Keiichi's sake it must work)  
  
Back with Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: no good, I'm sorry Peorth.........this looks like the end, I don't want to leave you. Belldandy wait for me, I will see you very soon  
  
"Not necessarily"  
  
Keiichi: Peorth?  
  
A soft voice can be heard in his mind  
  
"I left a little something special in my gift to you, Keiichi I know I'm sounding selfish but I can't let you die"  
  
The rose pendant began to glow a bright red and emitted a bright white flash. Sitting on lap in front of him was a beautiful young blonde woman. No rather it was an angel.  
  
Keiichi: Gorgeous Rose?  
  
"I put an arcane link with my Angel into your pendant, when I told you that we were in this together I meant it, now matter where you go a part of me will always be with you."  
  
The Personal Angel of Peorth wrapped its arms and feathery wings around Keiichi. Keiichi could immediately guess its plan. Rose wanted to absorb the shock of the impact from the collision. Keiichi closed his eyes and braced himself.  
  
Peorth: (The cost may be my life, but I will do anything to protect you just like how you would do the same for me.........Gorgeous Rose this may be the last time we are needed.)  
  
Than it happened. Keiichi's car crashed into the war at full force. The fans were absolutely shocked by what they just witnesses. The car was now one big heap of rubble, while many thought he was dead because it would be nearly impossible to survive such a collision. Imagine the people's surprise when what was left of the door broke off and Keiichi managed to climb out worse for the wear but nonetheless without a scratch. He was a little puzzled by what just happened, his car suddenly losing control, Rose protecting him by Peorth's order and suddenly mysteriously disappearing. The Announcer spoke out to reassure the fans.  
  
Announcer: HE'S ALRIGHT FOLKS!!!!!! THAT WAS JUST A SMALL MECHANICAL FAILURE, WE AT NEKOMI TECH RACING DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR SCARINGTHE FANS BUT IT WAS ALL PART OF THE SHOW  
  
Keiichi: and I wonder why I retired........huh? Peorth!!!!  
  
While Keiichi was able to escape from harm the same could not be said with Peorth.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi.........you're safe, I'm.........glad  
  
Because Goddess and Angel are linked and almost considered one, all the damage Gorgeous Rose received trying to protect Keiichi, could be felt by Peorth. Even though she was a Goddess the pain was still great. She felt her body weakening and her vision dimming but she still found the strength to say one last thing.  
  
Peorth: Keiichi.........I, love you  
  
Saying what needed to be said even if Keiichi could not hear, Peorth collapsed to the ground of the stands.  
  
Urd: Peorth?  
  
Skuld: Peorth!!  
  
The frightened fans now turned their attention to her. Keiichi threw his helmet to the ground and tried to reach his fallen wife at the stands but the crowd of people was stopping him.  
  
Keiichi: Peorth!!! PEORTH!!!!!  
  
Nothing mattered to him now, nothing except the well being of his wife. As he tried to make it through the crowd, his own words that he had said earlier haunted him, win or lose, Keiichi would have failed Peorth.........  
  
To Be continued.........  
  
Yeah Yeah I know it took a really long time to get this chapter out but I think its worth it so read and review please.  
  
Anyway next chapter we find out whether Peorth is okay or not, Keiichi begins to question his marriage and Verthandi learns a little secret about herself that may best be left buried. The bottom line question is will Keiichi survive? Find out next chapter.


End file.
